Whenever You Need Me
by kokurousagi
Summary: Multichapter Seiftis. Hiatus. Forgotten pasts and old rivalries, unknown futures and continued love.
1. To Carry You Home

Final Fantasy 8  
  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Genre: action/adventure, romance  
  
Theme (s): somewhat dark, a lost past, blah blah blah…  
  
Pairing (s): Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all recognizable characters, places, and events. This fic was written for entertainment purposes only. Any similarities to other fics are purely coincidental.  
  
Dedication: First chapter is dedicated to Miss Alonia Everclear, creator of the word "Seiftis", author, and the creator of the "Seiftis Forever" messageboard. Yes, people, this is a shameless plug for our board. Feel free to join. We'll enjoy shattering your weak, feeble innocence…yes…*notices she's still writing* Oh…shite.  
  
Key:  
  
"spoken conversation"  
  
/thoughts/  
  
[song lyrics (if any)]  
  
--scene change…--  
  
*sounds*  
  
****Chapter One****  
  
Bright green grass, long and graceful, swaying in the wind. A dirt road, dusty and dry and full of rocks and pebbles. And somewhere, sitting on the ground, was a little girl crying.  
  
"…ow…*sniff sniff*…help…"  
  
Seifer walked quietly along the dirt path, arms stiff at his sides as he stopped beside the quietly sobbing child. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice low, afraid to be heard although there was no one there. The sounds of crying stopped, and the golden-haired child raised her head.  
  
Tear-filled eyes of sky blue met Seifer's dark jade gaze. "I twipped…" She hiccupped, a small sound. "Seify, I can't get up."  
  
Seifer knelt down. "It's alright. Lemme see. Ya think it's bwoken?"  
  
"I dunno…*sniff* It just hurts."  
  
"…It's not bwoken. It's just a bwuise…see, look." Seifer pressed a finger to the growing blue-black bruise on Quisty's shin. She winced and immediately slapped his hand away.  
  
"Stop that, Seify! It hurts!" Quisty glowered at the boy. "You meanie."  
  
"Sowwy." Seify grinned. He really did enjoy making Quisty mad. Maybe it was because she was cute when she frowned… "Look, Quisty, you can walk. Yoo're just making a big deal out of a little itty bwuise…"  
  
"It's all scwatchy and wed!" came the loud reply. "Seify, weally, I can't walk…!"  
  
"Girls." Seifer shook his head, grumbling. "You gotta learn to be tough, Quisty, like me an' Irvy!"  
  
"…What about Squall and Zell, Seify? Aren't they brave, too?"  
  
Seifer snorted. "No, they're not! They're wussies, especially Cwybaby Zell!" He grasped Quisty's small hands and pulled her to her feet, holding her steady. Quisty's eyes were a clouded blue, swollen from crying, and she sniffled. And yet she still managed to keep her righteous remarks from being secret. "Calling Zell a cwybaby is a mean thing to do, Seify! And yoo know it!"  
  
"It's true," came Seifer's quick reply. "Now, let's go before Matwyn worries."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Yoo're standing up! You can do it!"  
  
"No, I can't!" Quisty's fists were at her sides and she pouted at Seifer. Once her mind was made up, hardly anything could change it. Tricks wouldn't work, Quisty was too smart for that. And she was a tough one, too, if she could take a spanking from Matron. "I said I can't walk and I can't walk, Seify!" She burst into tears again.  
  
"Ohhh, Quis-ty! Don't cry!!" Quisty ignored his please, and Seifer's shoulders sagged. There would be no way out of this. "Fine!" He knelt in front of Quisty. "Hop on." He felt her weight on his back, thin arms winding around his shoulders, and he grabbed her legs, rising slowly, a bit unsteady. "Are you okay back there?"  
  
A giggle. "Yes!" Quisty rested her cheek against the back of Seifer's head. "It's fun up here, Seify."  
  
Seifer frowned. "Well, don't get used to it. I won't carry you home every day!"  
  
"…What if I'm hurt…?"  
  
"Dummy." Seifer glanced back at the girl. "You know I'll always be around whenever you need me."  
  
Quisty blinked, then smiled, a sweet, beaming smile. "Hee! Thank yoo, Seify!" She hugged him tight.  
  
"Argh! Quisty, none of that mushy stuff!"  
  
"…Oh, sowwy…"  
  
"That's right. Now, be good back there, or I'll drop ya!"  
  
"Wahhh!"  
  
"I'm kidding!" Seifer looked ahead. "Yoo ready? I'm startin'!" And he began forward, his burden laughing on his shoulders.  
  
…::kokuro's corner--Seiftis fan fiction picks::…  
  
kokuro: *popping party crackers* Hurrah! Welcome to my revision of the first chapter of "Whenever You Need Me"! My original draft was horrible, so I've decided to redo the whole thing! I truly hope all of you will stick with me! It would mean a lot! Hopefully, the second chapter revision will come soon! Until then, read some of these great Seiftis stories, I guarantee they're better than anything I can come up with!  
  
"Sorted Laundry" by Wayward Tempest--a wonderful Seiftis, wondrously humorous and yet still romantic, centered around our favorite Instructor, FF8's hottest bad boy, and the cursed laundry room of Balamb Garden.  
  
"First Contact" by Ashbear--Seifer. Quistis. And something along the lines of, "Just put it in there." Need I say more? 


	2. Ardente Veritate

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own characters of FFVIII. However I, like many other Seiftis fans, own the dream of Seifer and Quistis somehow getting together. So in short…don't sue.  
  
Author's Notes: There WILL be a pattern in how I write this story. Okay, that's it. Please review, and thanks!  
  
Chapter 2: Fallen Knight  
"There she is," a Trepie breathed, crouching behind a potted plant in the Balamb Garden cafeteria. "Hyne, she's beautiful…!"  
  
The other Trepie hiding with him nodded in agreement. "Is it just me, or does that skirt get shorter each day…?"  
  
"Shut up, she'll hear you!"  
  
"You're the one talking loud!"  
  
"HUSH!"  
  
"YOU BE QUIET!"  
  
"Boys?" asked a feminine voice, making the two Trepies freeze. They peeked out from behind the potted plant.  
  
Quistis Trepe crouched in front of them, smiling. "Is there any reason why you would be spying on me while I'm minding my own business?" she asked, ice-blue eyes sparkling knowingly behind delicate, wire-rimmed glasses.  
  
The two Trepies jumped to their feet. "Uh, well, um, Instructor…ah, I mean Miss Trepe…"  
  
Quistis rose to her feet and crossed her arms. "Yes?"  
  
The Trepies gulped. "I dropped something," said one. "And uh, uh…"  
  
"I was helping him find it!" said the other.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Oh…" Quistis nodded. "Understandable."  
  
Inwardly, the two boys sighed in relief.  
  
"May I ask what you were searching for?"  
  
"Ah, uh, well…"  
  
"I propose something," Quistis said, interrupting them, placing a finger squarely on one Trepie's chest. "You two Trepies stop spying on me, and I promise not to go to Headmaster Cid right now and get you two in detention for stalking me for the past…oh, I don't know, two weeks? Maybe two and a half?"  
  
The Trepies' eyes widened, and Quistis smiled at them. "A good SeeD is always observant of his or her surroundings. Not to mention you two make a whole lot of noise arguing. Deal?"  
  
They nodded. "Great. Now, why don't you two do something constructive for a change, like studying for your SeeD exams?"  
  
"Y-yes, Miss Trepe. Goodbye!"  
  
Quistis watched the two Trepies run off and sighed softly, heading back to her seat.  
  
The trouble was, there was someone already in it.  
  
"Studying for SeeD exams, Instructor?" the emerald-eyed blonde asked, smirking. (Gee, I wonder who this is…) "How nerdy can you get?"  
  
"At least they're doing something else," Quistis replied. "And don't you dare drink my coffee, Seifer."  
  
Too late. Bringing the mug of coffee to his lips, Seifer remarked, "Seriously, though…I wonder why a nerdy little girl like you has a fan club."  
  
Quistis took a deep breath. She knew what he was doing. "I know what you're up to, Seifer Almasy, and I'm not even going to bother. I won't waste time on you, you…worm."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow at her and placed the coffee mug down. "Instructor, are you trying to insult me?"  
  
Quistis bit her lip. "Actually, you know what?"  
  
"What?" Seifer was highly amused; the Instructor was finally getting a backbone.  
  
"I shouldn't have called you a worm. You're much, MUCH lower than that."  
  
Seifer eyed her for a few moments, then smirked. He clapped twice. "Bravo, my dear Instructor. I never thought you'd actually talk back to me, let alone insult me." He clapped a hand over his heart mockingly. "Your words of ice, cold queen, wound me deeply."  
  
Quistis shook her head. "And now you quote poetry?"  
  
Seifer smiled. "What, did you think the resident failure doesn't read?"  
  
Quistis shot him a curious glance. "And where did you get that quote, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Ardente Veritate, my beloved Instructor."  
  
"Brilliant Truth…funny." Quistis looked down at him. "You never struck me as a reader of poetry."  
  
Seifer chuckled. "I never struck you as much of anything, Instructor." He raised his green eyes to meet hers, and the smile left his face. "…Did I?" he asked softly.  
  
Quistis' eyes flickered, and Seifer rose to his feet, looking down at her. "Look upon the face of your fallen knight, oh cold queen, lest your sleep be plagued by the nightmares I bring. Look upon my face, the knight who hath failed you, now broken and dying."  
  
He smiled slightly. "It fits, doesn't it?" he whispered.  
  
"Not funny, Seifer," Quistis said quietly.  
  
Seifer smirked and tapped the tip of her nose, something he hadn't done since their childhood days at the orphanage. "Of course it's not funny, Quistis," he said softly. "I didn't mean it to be." Reaching to the back of her head, he pulled her hair free from its clip and pulled the cascade of honey-gold over her face.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Seifer laughed as Quistis pushed her now-tangled tresses away from her face. "You look much more charming with that hairdo, my dear Instructor."  
  
Quistis glared at him. "That's the last time I ever take you seriously, you jerk!" she said, punching his left shoulder.  
  
He reeled back, laughing and grabbing his shoulder. "What a punch! You should be a boxer or something, Instructor!"  
  
She punched him again, but he just laughed and took her face in his hands. Quistis stared up at him in wide-eyed confusion.  
  
Seifer studied her face intently, then smirked. "You've had your hair up since the day I first met you at the orphanage, Quisty. Leave it down once in a while. Maybe then you won't look so nerdy."  
  
Releasing her face, Seifer left the cafeteria. It was only until he reached his dorm room that he realized he was still holding her clip.  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
Bunny: Excellent…most excellent! Everything is going according to plan…  
  
Irvine: Oooookay…the kid's lost it, ppl, let's back away slowly…  
  
Bunny: (shooting Irvine a glare) Oh, hush, Kinneas! I was thinking of getting you and Selphie together in this fic, too, but if you're gonna be like that…  
  
Irvine: W, wha??? Bunny, you serious? Sweetheart, you know I didn't mean what I said…  
  
Bunny: (Seifer-style smirk) Believe me, I have big plans for you…Irvy Kinnepoo.  
  
Irvine: (gasps and looks around) I thought I told you never to call me that!  
  
Bunny: (shouts) HEY, EVERYONE!!! SAY HI TO IRVY KINNEPOO!!!  
  
(The cast of FF8 turn to Irvine and start laughing)  
  
Selphie: Hi, Irvy Kinnepoo!  
  
Zell: Yeah, Kinnepoo, sup?  
  
Seifer: (too busy laughing to say anything)  
  
Squall: (trying REALLY hard not to laugh…fails miserably)  
  
Rinoa: (buries her face in Angelo's neck to muffle laughter)  
  
Quistis: (biting her lip) It's alright, Kinnepoo…I mean, Kinneas.  
  
Irvine: (red as a ripe tomato) BUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Bunny: Mwa ha ha! You now see the power I hold, Irvine?!  
  
Irvine: (glares at Bunny and pulls out Exeter) See the power I hold, little girl?!  
  
Bunny: O.O Uh, er…  
  
Irvine: You'd better run.  
  
Bunny: Eep. Heyppldon'tforgettoreviewthischapterandI'llbebacklaterifI'mstillalive. BYEEE!!  
  
(Bunny runs off, Irvine chasing after her and yelling.)  
  
(*What Bunny said before being chased off: Hey, ppl, don't forget to review this chapter and I'll be back later, if I'm still alive.) 


	3. A Kiss Goodbye

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: It is only when Zell and Seifer act like best friends that I shall own FF8. All the characters belong to Squaresoft, not me.  
  
Author's Notes: Hanyaaaaa~n! Seiftis stories are just so cute! Ah, by the way, the poetry that Seifer was spouting off in the last chapter was made up by me. What do you think of it?! I didn't know I could write lil bits of poetry like that. Ah well, third chapter!  
  
Chapter 3: A Promise In the Red Valley  
"Come here, Quisty!"  
  
"I can't walk anymore, Seify! I'm tired!"  
  
Seify stopped walking through the flower field and turned around. Quisty was stubbornly sitting on the grass, cross-legged and pouting. "Quisty…!" he groaned, sitting down in front of her. "If you won't keep walking, we won't get there!"  
  
"Get where?!" Quisty asked. "You never told me where we were going!"  
  
"Well, it's s'posed to be a surpwise, Quisty…haven't you ever heard of surpwises?"  
  
Quisty blinked and peered at her friend. "A surpwise? For me?"  
  
Seify rolled his eyes. "No, for the other Quisty. You know, your evil twin?"  
  
Quisty scrunched up her nose again. "No joking, Seify!"  
  
The little boy laughed and reached over, tapping her nose. "You look funny when you do that!"  
  
Quisty shrieked and grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a handful of grass. She threw it at her friend, who yelled and threw grass back at her. Seify grabbed the next handful of grass. "You better wun, Quisty," he warned. "Or I'll keep on thwowing grass at you…!"  
  
She screamed and ran, Seify right behind her, yelling loudly. She ran through a grove of trees, and when she emerged out the other side, she was in a completely different place. "Wha…?!"  
  
Seify tackled her from behind. "Ha!" he yelled. "So I finally gotcha here!"  
  
Quisty raised her head. "Get offa me!!!"  
  
He rolled off the little girl and jumped to his feet. "What'cha think?" he asked excitedly.  
  
Quisty looked around and saw red. The entire field was full of scarlet flowers. "What is this pwace, Seify?" she asked.  
  
Seify smiled proudly. "I was explowing when I found this. I call it the Wed Valley!"  
  
"It's so pwetty!" she exclaimed. She turned to look at her friend. "Why bwing me here?"  
  
"Well…" Seify turned serious. "You might be weaving soon." He looked at her directly, more serious that Quisty had ever seen him. "Evewyone is with Matwyn and Sis Elle all the time, but you're the only one who spends time with me. I wanted to show you something before you leave, so that you'll wemember me."  
  
"Seify…" Quisty frowned. "I won't be weaving."  
  
"Oh no?" Seify smirked. "Do you wemember that lady that came here yesterday? I heard them talkin' in Matwyn's woom. She wanted to adopt someone." His smile faded. "She wanted to adopt YOU, Quisty."  
  
Quisty's eyes widened. "I'm-a be adopted, Seify?" she asked softly.  
  
Seify's smile was grim. "I thought you might be happy," he replied. "So I decided to bwing you here." He walked up to her and held out his pinkie. "So I want you to pwomise something!"  
  
She blinked. "What's the pwomise?"  
  
He looked at her. "Pwomise me that whatever you do and wherever you go, you won't forget the Wed Valley. And that you won't forget me."  
  
Quisty stared at him for what Seify felt like years. "Seify…" she whispered.  
  
"Pwomise, Quisty."  
  
She held up a hand, entwining her pinkie with his. "I pwomise," she declared.  
  
"Cross your heart," Seify said.  
  
"Hope to die," Quisty agreed.  
  
"Quisty…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Seify leaned forward, their pinkies still intertwined, his voice a whisper. "Can I give you a kiss goodbye?"  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
Angelo: (sitting at Bunny's feet and looking up at her) Rr?  
  
Bunny: (sniffs) What are you looking' at? I'm not crying…!  
  
Angelo: (thinking) Right, you're eyes are just leaking. And it just HAPPENS to be leaking tears.  
  
Bunny: (sniff) Anyway, ppl, don't (sniff) forget to (sniff) review, kayz? Bye!  
  
Angelo: (puts head on Bunny's lap and whines)  
  
Bunny: I told you, Angelo, I'm not crying!!!  
  
Angelo: (thinking) Who said you were? I just wanted a Scooby Snack! 


	4. Remember Red Valley

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own FF8. However, I DO own a little bro I'd love to give away…  
  
Author's Notes: Enjoy my latest chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Remembering  
"Good afternoon, my dearest Instructor."  
  
Quistis didn't even bother looking up from her desk. "Good afternoon, Seifer," she said quietly. "Will you please keep it down? We're in a library."  
  
A laugh. "Instructor, since when have I been one to follow orders?"  
  
She sighed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She turned her head and found Seifer leaning over her book, a small smirk on his face. "Studying GFs, I see," he remarked. His emerald gaze shifted to her face. "Is there something even my beloved Instructor doesn't know?"  
  
Quistis placed her elbows on the table, resting her chin on intertwined fingers. "I'm studying the effects of Guardian Forces on the mind of a human being," she told him, frowning slightly. "Is that a crime?"  
  
He shook his head. "No, of course not, Instructor, but I thought you knew the effects already. You don't remember much of your childhood, do you?"  
  
"That seems to be the only effect," Quistis said, "but I wanted to see if there was anything else SeeDs should watch out for." She pulled off her glasses and shook her head, sighing in relief. "I'm glad. I don't want the SeeD cadets to go crazy or anything."  
  
"Always worrying…you haven't changed at all." Seifer crossed his arms. "You were always like that, weren't you, Quisty?"  
  
Quistis looked up sharply. "Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
He turned, sitting on her table, looking straight ahead. "It's been awhile since I've used GFs," he said softly. "I've stopped Junctioning Guardian Forces ever since Ultimecia." He shot her a sideways glance. "I've started to remember a lot of things."  
  
Quistis rose to her feet, closing her book. "Seifer, are you saying that stopping the use of GFs will help regain memories?" she asked.  
  
"That's what I'm going through…Quisty."  
  
"So…even if one had been using Guardian Forces for a long time, they would have a chance of getting their memories back?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Seifer smirked. "Why? Wanna relive your carefree days with Puberty Boy?"  
  
"Oh, shut up," she muttered, making him laugh. Quistis picked up the book and left him to return it. After a moment, Seifer went after her.  
  
"You know, Quisty, Puberty Boy wasn't the one you spent all your time with," he quietly said.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked absently, her attention on the books. "I suppose it was you?"  
  
"Naturally. I guess you're still relying on the GFs if you don't remember."  
  
She sighed and looked at him, rolling her eyes. "If I spent all my time with you at the orphanage, Seifer Almasy, I doubt I'd want to remember." She turned to him, leaning against the bookshelf, holding a book close to her. "I don't think I would've been hanging out with a delinquent like you."  
  
He smiled. "Oh, believe me, Quisty."  
  
Her eyes flickered. "…You're serious."  
  
"Oh, so other than being illiterate, you also think I can't be serious."  
  
"Why, though?" she asked him.  
  
"Why what, Instructor?"  
  
"If I spent all my time at the orphanage with you, how come I didn't feel any special emotion around you like I did with Squall?" Quistis frowned slightly. "With Squall, I felt this feeling that I had to watch over him, Zell was just totally annoying, and Selphie and Irvine…well, I had some sort of feeling that I knew them, too…but with you…"  
  
Seifer shrugged, then reached over and tugged at her hair, which now fell down her shoulders and back in soft waves. "Not that you'd remember, but even back then, you'd have you hair up," he told her quietly.  
  
"In a ponytail," she said off-handedly. "So what?"  
  
"Oh, so you remember that?"  
  
She blinked. A small piece of her memory had just come back to her, and it was all because of Seifer. He tapped the tip of her nose. "And I used to do THAT whenever you'd pout. Man, were you whiny."  
  
She waved his hand away, another fresh memory already surfacing in her brain. "Only because you refused to let me get rest on your little exploration trips. Not to mention that one time I skinned my knee and you got all, 'Learn to be tough, Quisty, learn to be tough!'"  
  
Seifer laughed. "Oh really? That's news to me."  
  
Quistis studied him. "How far back can you remember?" she asked quietly.  
  
He looked at her, his smile vanishing. "Well, my dear Instructor, THAT is classified information, meaning it's for me to know, and for you to eventually find out. Lay off the Guardian Forces, and you'll start remembering more."  
  
He started to walk away, but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and by the way," he pulled a red hairclip from his pocket and tossed it to her, "I forgot to give this back yesterday."  
  
In surprise, Quistis dropped the book she was holding to catch the clip. Seifer smirked. "Hyne, Instructor, not only are you a grade-A nerd, but you're clumsy, too."  
  
"Be quiet!" Quistis hissed, but Seifer waved a hand dismissively and left the library. Fuming, Quistis knelt down to pick up her fallen book, when a small piece of paper taped to the clip caught her eye. Frowning, she read the words, written in Seifer's handwriting.  
  
"Remember Red Valley."  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
Bunny: Hi, ppl, did you finish this chapter? Uh-huh, yeah…okay, hold on a minute, okay? (She places a card on a Triple Triad board and laughs. Opposite her is a bewildered Zell.) That's the fifth time I beat you, Zell, give it up! You won't get your cards back, you know.  
  
Zell: (seething) Don't tell me what I can't do, you, you…midget!  
  
Bunny: (anime vein) What…did…you…say?  
  
(Irvine, who had been watching the game, starts to back away slowly. Zell is smirking.)  
  
Irvine: Uh, Zell? I don't think that was such a good idea to call her "midget"…  
  
Zell: Well, she is--!  
  
Bunny: Zell.  
  
Zell: (turns to Bunny) Yeah, squirt?  
  
Irvine: (sweatdrops) Oh, shit…  
  
Bunny: (slams her Triple Triad cards down onto the board) I will give you to the count of ten to run.  
  
Zell: Tch! Like I'm afraid of a little girl like you.  
  
Irvine: Okay, that's it, I'm getting outta here. (Walks out of the cafeteria, whistling innocently.)  
  
Bunny: (more anime veins) One…ten!  
  
(Yells in the cafeteria, along with shouts of "Shiva!" and "Eden!")  
  
The next day at breakfast…  
  
Selphie: Anyone seen Zell?  
  
Irvine: (sweatdrops) Uh, gee, no, Sefie! You know Zell, probably off doing his own thing…  
  
Selphie: (looking curiously at Irvine) O…kay.  
  
Rinoa: Yeah, I heard he was playing Triple Triad against Bunny last night. You were there, Irvy, what happened?  
  
(Irvine is too flustered to even get mad at being called "Irvy"; meanwhile, Bunny walks by happily.)  
  
Squall: Hey, Bunny?  
  
Bunny: Yessum, Squall?  
  
Squall: Have you seen Zell? We haven't seen him since he went to the cafeteria to play Triple Triad against you.  
  
Bunny: (blinks innocently) Oh really? Well, why ask me, Squall? I don't know where Zell went. (thinks for a moment) You know Zell. He's probably T-boarding around the halls, getting into the locker rooms again…  
  
In the MEN'S locker room, a locker shudders, and starts shaking…  
  
Zell: (stuffed inside the locker and pounding against it) BUNNY, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!!!  
  
Bunny: (thinking about how she stuffed Zell in his own locker) I really don't know Squall…  
  
Squall: Okay, thanks.  
  
Bunny: (walks off) Byeeee!  
  
(*Also, don't forget to review!) 


	5. Gunblade Sticks & Tickle Attacks

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Final Fantasy VIII!  
  
Author's Notes: Childhood chapter! Yaaay!  
  
Chapter 5: Little Knight  
"Hyah! Hyah!"  
  
"Seify, what are yoo doin'?" asked a voice.  
  
Seify stopped swinging his gunblade (actually, it was a stick, but kids can dream!) and turned around. "I'm pwacticing to be a knight, Quisty!" he said proudly. "I'm-a be a gweat knight, all powerful and unbeatable, like Waguna Woire in that movie Matwyn showed us!"  
  
Quisty giggled. "Waguna Woire wasn't vewy powerful against that Wed Dwagon!"  
  
(Bunny: You all remember that movie Laguna was in, right? Man, I really loved that part of the game; it was hilarious.)  
  
Seify smirked. "Yeah, well, I'll be even better than Waguna! I won't be surprised by anything!"  
  
Quisty blinked. "Weally?"  
  
"Weally."  
  
"BOO!"  
  
"Waaaaah!"  
  
Seify tumbled onto the grass on his butt, and Quisty started laughing. "Yoo were surprised by THAT!"  
  
Seify jumped to his feet. "Not funny!" he shouted, fuming.  
  
"Yoo looked weally scared!" Quisty noted. "A knight should be weady for anything!"  
  
"How do YOO know so much about knights?" Seify asked.  
  
Quisty giggled. "We watched the same movie, wemember?"  
  
Seify dropped his "gunblade" and crossed his arms. "I'll be the best, yoo watch," he said. "I'll be the famous Seifer Almasy, the gweatest knight in the whole wide world!"  
  
"Yeah, wight!"  
  
"Weally!" Seify insisted. He picked up his stick again and brought it down onto the grass. "All I need is a lady to pwotect. Maybe Sis Elle, or Matwyn!" He held the stick in both hands and looked at Quisty. "How 'bout yoo, Quisty?"  
  
Quisty blinked. "Me? Being pwotected? By yoo?"  
  
Seify nodded. "Sure, why not? I'll be your gweatest warrior!"  
  
Quisty put her hands on her hips. "My ONLY warrior, yoo mean."  
  
"Yoo won't need anyone else!" Seify raised his "gunblade". "Yoo have me!"  
  
Quisty stared at him. "Yoo're weally sewious about being wike Waguna?"  
  
Seify nodded seriously. "Vewy."  
  
The little blonde girl stared at her friend for a few more moments before giggling. "Otay!"  
  
Seify blinked. "Otay what?"  
  
"I want a knight, Seify! Be my knight, pwetty pwease?"  
  
"Yea! Alwight, Quisty!" Seify dropped down on one knee in front of Quisty. "I've seen people do this in the movies." He handed her the stick. "Yoo have to pwonounce that I'm-a be your knight. Yoo know what to say?"  
  
"I'll make it up!"  
  
"But make it weally good, okay?"  
  
"Don't be bossy, Seify!"  
  
"Alwight, alwight…!" Seify bowed his head.  
  
Quisty put the stick on his shoulder. "Seify, the greatest warrior in the whole wide world, I hereby pwonounce yoo as MY knight!" Then she whacked him on the head.  
  
"OWWWWWWWW! What'cha do that for, Quisty?!"  
  
Quisty giggled. "I thought it'd be funny."  
  
Rubbing his head, Seify glared up at her. "Okay, that's it, Quisty, yoo better wun!"  
  
Quisty squealed and dropped the stick. "Nuh-uh, nuh-uh, Seify! My knight would never twy and hurt me!"  
  
"My lady wouldn't whack me on the head! Wun!"  
  
Shrieking, Quisty turned around and sprinted for the Red Valley. "Seify, yoo meanie! Yoo big meanie!"  
  
Seify ran after her. "Yoo were the one that whacked me on the head!"  
  
He tackled her to the ground. "Now…pwepare!"  
  
Quisty looked up at him. "For what?"  
  
Seify grinned evilly. "My Limit Bweak…TICKLE ATTACK!!!"  
  
"AAAAHHHH! NO, SEIFY, N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
"TICKLE ATTAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!"  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
Bunny: Now you know who Seify-darling first protected as a knight! And it wasn't Edea!  
  
Seify: (waving his "gunblade") Who's Winoa?  
  
Bunny: (starry-eyed) Oooh, you are just the cutest lil guy, aren't you?!  
  
Seifer: (sweatdropping; whispering to Bunny) Uh, Bunny, you know that's a younger me, right?   
  
Bunny: (STILL starry-eyed) Of course! And you're very kawaii, too, Seifer-darling!  
  
Seifer: (sweatdropping even more) Gaah! Uh, okay…  
  
Bunny: Awww, you two Seifers are SO sugoi!!  
  
Seify: (looking at Seifer) Hey! Yoo look wike me!  
  
Bunny: That's because that man IS--  
  
Seifer: (clapping a hand over Bunny's mouth) Bunny! You know we're not supposed to tell the past about their future!  
  
Seify: (question mark above the head, anime-style) Huh?  
  
Bunny: Ahhh, kawaii desu!!!! Excuse me, ppl, while I huggle these two to death. Don't forget to review! (huggles both Seify and Seifer)  
  
Seify: (thinking) Weird lady…  
  
Seifer: (thinking) Oh, Hyne…! 


	6. A True Romantic Dream

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: insert twenty-five cents and a cheap disclaimer here…  
  
Author's Notes: Okay! We're done with the introductory chapters! ::everyone anime falls and Bunny looks around at them, confused:: What? What'd I say?  
  
Chapter 6: Seifer's Final Field Test  
"You asked for me, Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes…why don't you sit down, Seifer?" Headmaster Cid Kramer asked, gesturing to a seat. "I'd like to talk to you."  
  
Seifer sat down quietly, arms crossed, looking very like Squall. Cid smiled slightly, but continued in a serious tone. "Now…when I accepted you back into the Garden, you said you would train to become a SeeD, yes?"  
  
The boy nodded, his jade eyes flickering. "Yes, Headmaster."  
  
Cid leaned back in his seat, nodding to himself. "Well, I've decided to give a last chance. But only one chance, Seifer…if you fail, you will be expelled from Garden…all three of them."  
  
Seifer's eyes widened slightly, but he only nodded again. "…Yes, Headmaster."  
  
Cid smiled at the young man. "Seifer, please, no shenanigans. I don't want you to be expelled…and I'm not the only one, you know."  
  
Seifer nodded. Tch, he thought, who wouldn't want to see the former Sorceress' Knight disgraced and broken, all his dreams shattered?  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Headmaster?" asked a feminine voice that Seifer knew well.  
  
"Yes, Quistis, do come in," Cid called.  
  
"Thank you." The door opened and Quistis walked in, standing beside Seifer's chair. "You called for me?"  
  
"Yes. Seifer, Miss Trepe shall be the SeeD that is in charge of your squad."  
  
Seifer and Quistis looked at each other, neither betraying any emotion on their faces. Quistis looked at the Headmaster of Balamb Garden. "Headmaster, you DO know that I'm not qualified to be an instructor--"  
  
Cid waved a hand. "No, don't even say it, Quistis. You're one of our top SeeDs. I don't want you to instruct Seifer, I want you to watch over the entire field test…and Seifer especially."  
  
Seifer began to rise to his feet. "I don't need a caretaker--" he began.  
  
Cid shot his a look, and Seifer started. Never had he seen the usually-kind Headmaster look so serious before. "Sit down," the Headmaster said quietly, and for once, Seifer obeyed orders.  
  
Cid folded his arms onto his table and peered at the two teenagers intently. "Seifer, Miss Trepe is in no way your caretaker," he continued in the same soft tone. "She will not be tagging along with your squad to hold your hand, IF that is what you thought I assigned her to do. I do believe she has never done anything of the sort in all the times you have failed your earlier SeeD tests."  
  
Seifer stared at the Headmaster. "Headmaster--"  
  
Cid's intense brown gaze stopped him cold. "Seifer, you are an exceptional student," he said quietly, "and you need exceptional watching over. Quistis is the one I've assigned for that job. Now, I am sick and tired of watching you fail over and over because you refuse to follow orders."  
  
"…Headmaster, what are you saying, then?"  
  
Both men turned to the young woman. Quistis watched the Headmaster quietly, looking impeccable, as usual, in her neatly-pressed SeeD uniform, her hair pinned up, and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. Her piercing blue gaze was trained on the Headmaster.  
  
Cid sighed softly. "What I am saying, Quistis, is that since Seifer here is so stubborn that I have decided to make this a special field mission. There are no rules, only an objective. However his squad goes about doing it is not my concern. However any other squad goes about meeting the objective will not be my concern, but theirs. Do you understand, Seifer?"  
  
Seifer gazed at the Headmaster, then nodded slowly.  
  
"Very good. You two know that the field test will be in three days. I suggest, Mr. Almasy, that you get all that rebellion out of your system before it costs you. You're both dismissed."  
  
Obediently, the two left quietly; as soon as they were in the elevator, Seifer let out a soft breath. "…Instructor?"  
  
Quistis was leaning against the elevator, hands behind her back, staring at the doors. "Yes?"  
  
Seifer looked back at her. "…I've never seen Cid like that before."  
  
The girl shifted her pale blue gaze to him. "Neither have I," she said quietly, "but he's hoping you'll pass the field test. Seifer, this IS your last chance…don't screw it up like before." She looked straight ahead again, her features expressionless. "You may not think that the others want you to stay, but they do. Yes, even Squall and Zell."  
  
Seifer smirked. "How'd you know what I was gonna say? Are you some mind reader now, Instructor?"  
  
"I know you better than you think I do, Seifer." Quistis stood up straight as the elevator let out a soft ding, and the doors parted. They were on the first floor of the Garden. "We grew up together, didn't we?"  
  
"Before you left, we were pretty close," Seifer agreed quietly.  
  
Quistis stepped out of the elevator and turned to him. "I remember," she told him. "…Seify."  
  
Seifer stared at her for a few moments, then grabbed her arm, pulling her to him. "Quistis," he said quietly, looking down at her, "stay out of my way."  
  
"W, what are you talking about…?" Quistis began.  
  
"I mean it," Seifer said. "On the field test…stay out of my way, alright?"  
  
"Seif--"  
  
"Please." The request stopped her and she looked at him with wide eyes. She'd never heard Seifer be polite to anyone before. Not even Matron. He had just BEGGED her to stay away from him. "Just…keep out of my way, please."  
  
He released her, walking past the stunned SeeD and ignoring the stares of the SeeD cadets as he stalked by. Quistis stared after him, rubbing her arm.  
  
And then she gave a start. Her arm didn't even hurt.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seify, the gweatest warrior in the whole wide world, I hereby pwonounce yoo as MY knight!"  
  
A young Quistis' words rang in his head. Seifer lay on his bed, ignoring the stirring of the student in the other room as he recounted the memories that had been surfacing in his muddled mind. Some of fights between him and Squall, or the Chicken-wuss. Some sitting on Matron's lap, hearing her soft voice sing a song. But mostly, time spent with Quisty. Those memories were the clearest, hearing her voice, her screams, mainly her whining. Seifer smiled slightly. Should've known someone that bossy would end up as a Garden instructor, he thought.  
  
No…ex-Instructor.  
  
Why?  
  
Because of him.  
  
His rebellion and pride had cost him something, but it had also cost someone else something, too. It would've been fine had it been someone else, but instead, it was the Instructor. Of course, bitter Fate had decided that he hurt the one he was closest to as a young child. Seifer scoffed. Figures, he thought. Life's gonna keep screwing with me.  
  
I probably scared her, he mused, just grabbing her like that. She probably thinks I'm freaking out again, just like with Ultimecia…  
  
He sighed softly. He was Quistis' knight, even if she never remembered making him so. And as her knight, he would protect her from everything. It was his duty.  
  
Seifer suddenly smirked up to the ceiling. It seemed as if his romantic dream was coming true after all.  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
Bunny: I have only but one request…please review this chapter! Thank you so much! ^-^ 


	7. To Fight the Nightmare

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: I own the characters of Final Fantasy VIII only in my dreams, so please don't sue!  
  
Author's Notes: Ahh, I have so many reviews! I am feeling really, REALLY special right now…even though I am new at writing Seiftis fics, you ppl like it! I was thinking of making this chapter about Quistis and Seifer spending a bit more time together, but then, since I wrote about the present in my last chapter, I will write about the past. And by the way, these flashbacks are in chronological order, all in Seifer's head. We now go on to his next memory…sleeping with Quistis. (And all you hentais out there, it's NOT how it sounds!) And also, GoodGurl, thanks for reviewing me! You're from the Philippines?! Ack, me too!   
  
Chapter 7: Chasing Away the Nightmares  
"Seify?"  
  
The little girl's voice jarred Seify out of his sleep. Groggily, he sat up, looking around, and asked, "Who's there?"  
  
A small tug on his blanket made him look down. Quisty looked up at him, barefoot and wide-eyed. "Quisty? Whassa matter?" the child asked his friend, helping her climb up onto his bed.  
  
She sat in front of him, her long blonde hair in disarray. "I had a nightmare, Seify," she said in a soft whisper.  
  
"What kind of a nightmare?" Seify asked, rubbing his eyes free from sleep. He peered at Quisty, now wide awake. "Are there aliens? Ghosts?"  
  
"…No…"  
  
"What then?" Seify asked.  
  
"My new family."  
  
Seify blinked in confusion, then understood. Quisty had just been adopted; she'd be leaving the orphanage and all her friends in only a few days, until "the papers were finalized", the children had heard their dear Matron say. "What about 'em, Quisty?" he queried. "They seem nice."  
  
Quisty shook her head. "I don't like them…" she whimpered. "They're monsters, Seify, I saw them in my dweam…!" She started sniffling. "And I won't know anyone, an' I hafta call them Mommy and Daddy but they're not. And…and…yoo won't be there, Seify!" Her sniffles were now accompanied by tears that ran down her cheeks. "I don't wanna go!"  
  
Seify stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh, Quisty, don't cwy, don't cwy," he said quietly, wrapping his small arms around her. "Pwease don't cwy, I don't want yoo to weave sad…"  
  
"I don't wanna go!" Quisty said, her voice muffled because she had now begun crying against his shoulder. "Make them go away, Seify, I wanna stay! I wanna stay here with Matwyn and Sis Elle and Zell and Squall and Irvy and Sefie…and yoo! Yoo're my knight, I can't leave my knight!"  
  
"Awww, Quisty, don't be sad because of me!" Seify whispered, patting her hair. "I'm the knight, I hafta pwotect yoo…but if I'm the one making yoo sad, yoo'll hafta fire me!"  
  
She stopped crying and Seify heard her giggle slightly. "I can do that?" she whispered to him.  
  
He nodded. "That's why I'm twying my hardest to pwotect yoo…and 'sides, we'll see each other again."  
  
"P…pwomise?" Quisty asked softly, looking up at him.  
  
"Pwomise." Seify nodded. "And a knight NEVER bweaks his pwomises!"  
  
Quisty blinked up at him, and a small smile lit up her face. Seify looked down proudly at her. "There yoo go, Quisty, a knight's lady never cwies…because her knight will pwotect her from all the bad things. What kinda knight would I be if I made yoo cwy?"  
  
Quisty sniffled, but she stopped crying. "Yoo're wight," she whispered. "I'm making yoo a tewwible knight."  
  
"S'okay. Yoo okay now?"  
  
"Yeah…but I don't wike the nightmares…"  
  
Seify thought for a moment, then announced, "Alright then, yoo're staying here."  
  
Quisty stared at him. "Wha?"  
  
Seify pushed back the covers and pulled her to him. "C'mon, it'll be fun, like a sweepover!" he said, smiling. "And 'sides, as you're knight, I must pwotect yoo fwom harm, and I'll do that by staying cwose to yoo tonight."  
  
He pulled the covers over them and they giggled. Quisty snuggled into the blankets, smiling. "Thankie, Seify! Yoo're the nicest knight ever!"  
  
Seify was lucky it was dark; Quisty couldn't see him blushing. "Uh, well…it's my duty, wight?"  
  
"Wight!" Quisty said with a giggle. "G'night, Seify…"  
  
"…G'night, Quisty."  
  
The two children went two sleep, their hands entwined.  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
Bunny: Once more, review, pretty please! 


	8. Real Gunblades & Tickle Attacks

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns the characters of Final Fantasy, not me.  
  
Author's Notes: More Seiftis! Woo-hoo!  
  
Chapter 8: A Softer Side…?  
Quistis went onto the elevator, heading for the first floor. As the doors closed, she turned around and came face-to-face with a stranger.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Hyne, Instructor, it's just me!"  
  
Quistis took a deep breath and pressed a hand to her rapidly-pounding heart. "Don't DO that!" she said, stomping her foot angrily. "Do you know how annoying that is?"  
  
Seifer blinked his green eyes. "Damn, Instructor, what's got your flame going?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry…I've been a bit stressed lately…"  
  
Seifer peered down at her. "Because of the field test?" he asked quietly.  
  
Quistis shot him a look and nodded. "…Yeah."  
  
The taller teen nodded and crossed his arms, leaning casually against the wall of the elevator. "I see…the famed Instructor is nervous. This is a first. What next, will Puberty Boy jump onto a table during the SeeD inauguration party and dance?"  
  
Quistis snorted, trying not to laugh at the image of Squall dancing on a table. She instantly clapped a hand over her mouth, but she saw Seifer smirk. "That was totally uncalled for," she said.  
  
Seifer laughed. "And yet you thought it was funny," he observed. "Hyne, Instructor, you're getting my sense of humor. What happened to you while I was away from here?"  
  
She put her hands behind her back and looked at Seifer innocently. "What are you talking about? I'm still the Instructor you love to hate."  
  
Seifer leaned down to her. "Now, Instructor, whatever made you think I hated you?" he asked.  
  
Quistis blinked and Seifer smirked. "Ah, so my dear Instructor made a false assumption."  
  
She leaned against the elevator doors. "Whatever."  
  
"Oh, Instructor, now you're sounding like Puberty Boy. That's sad."  
  
"Oh, shut up." In a most childish manner, Quistis stuck her tongue out at Seifer, who stared in complete bewilderment.  
  
"Did I just see my Instructor stick out her tongue like some 5-year-old?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Quistis demanded.  
  
Seifer stared at her for a few moments more, then smiled and tapped her cheek lightly. "That's very cute, the way you do that, you know?"  
  
Quistis blinked, and then blushed, making Seifer laugh. "I thought you'd be used to compliments by now, my dear Instructor." He leaned back again, smirking. "You should see yourself. You're like a tomato."  
  
She looked away, determined on fighting the blush, and failed. "And what about you?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"What about me, Instructor?" Seifer studied her, smiling slightly.  
  
"You've changed, too. Since when did you start complimenting me…or anyone else, for that matter?"  
  
Seifer thought for a few moments. "I guess you're right," he said quietly.  
  
Quistis placed a finger on his chest. "If I didn't know better," she said, her voice mocking, "I'd think that the infamous rebel Seifer Almasy has finally grown up! But…I doubt that's possible…"  
  
"Excuse me?" Seifer sounded annoyed. "What are you saying, Instructor?"  
  
"I'm saying you lack the capability to think maturely, that's what I'm saying!" she retorted.  
  
"Well…if I'm not being mature…" he began, his voice menacing. He straightened, taking a step towards Quistis. His jade eyes flickered.  
  
Quistis stared at him, trying to get away. She ended up against the elevator doors, trapped. "W, what are you going to do?!" she demanded. "Seifer, don't you dare--!"  
  
Seifer grabbed her by the waist, his fingers moving up and down her sides. Quistis choked on her laughter. Count on him to remember where she was most ticklish. "Ahhh, n-no…Seif--!"  
  
"Say it!" Seifer commanded, continuing to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
"S-say…w-w-what?!" Quistis shrieked, starting to laugh.  
  
"I'm your favorite student, you know I am! Say that I'm the most mature student you've ever had!"  
  
"A-ahhhh! Seifer, st-stop tick…tickling m-me!!!" she shouted, struggling to break free from him.  
  
"Say it!"  
  
"B-bu-but…! I c-c-can't!" Quistis was gasping for breath now, sliding down to the floor. "St-stop!"  
  
"Not until you say it!" Seifer was grinning down at her.  
  
"Y-you're th-the most…m-mature…stu…student I-I-I've ever…h-ha…had! Now…stop…!"  
  
Seifer stopped, just as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "Ahh!" Quistis yelled, falling backwards.  
  
Seifer caught one one her wrists before she could hit the ground. "Clumsy nerd," he muttered to her, pulling her to her feet. "Hyne, Quistis, I'm still wondering how you made SeeD…" Smirking, he looked her in the eye. "Maybe it's because you were so bossy and whiny, they let you have your way."  
  
Her eyes widened, and she kicked him in the shin. "Ow!"  
  
"That's what you get, you jerk!" she said, turning on her heel and stalking away.  
  
"Instructor!" he called after her.  
  
"What?!" she demanded, looking back at him and expecting another insult.  
  
To her surprise, Seifer said nothing of the kind. "Good luck looking after the field test!"  
  
Stunned, she stood in the middle of the halls, watching after him even as he walked away.  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
Bunny: Sorry it took so long! School and stuff…well, in my next chapter, I will be inviting a few Seiftis authors for tea! But right now, please review! Domo! 


	9. Unforgettably You

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: …Square owns 'em.  
  
Author's Notes: Kid chapter! If you guys don't want them, I'll stop writing them. Tell me in your reviews!  
  
Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye  
"Hello, Quistis. I'm Angelyn Trepe, but you can call me Mommy if you want."  
  
Quisty stared up at the woman. She was tall, very pretty, with long black curls and light blue eyes. "I'm Quisty," she said quietly.  
  
Angelyn Trepe knelt down in front of the little girl. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Quisty," she said softly, smiling at the little girl. "I have something for you." She pulled a small camera out of her purse and handed it to Quistis. "Here you go."  
  
Quisty took the little black box and stared down at it. "What is it?" she asked shyly.  
  
"It's a camera, dear," Angelyn explained. She smiled kindly at the child she had recently adopted. "I know you have many friends here, and you'd like to take pictures of them with you when you come home with me, don't you?"  
  
"…Yes."  
  
"All you do," Angelyn said, taking the camera, "is point it at the person, or people, you want to take a picture of, and press this button at the top. You can take up to thirty pictures, so go and take them while I talk with Mrs. Kramer--your Matron--alright?"  
  
"Alwight…thank you, Miss Angelyn--Mommy." Quisty smiled up at her new mother. She seemed nice.  
  
Angelyn smiled back and disappeared into Matron's room. Quisty stared after her for a moment, then ran out to the beach. "Squall, Sefie, Zell, Irvy, SIS!!!" she shouted, waving the camera above her head. "I gotta camewa!"  
  
Sis Elle looked up. "A camera?" she asked. "Ooh, goody, are you gonna take pictures?"  
  
Quisty nodded. "A gwoup! C'mon, get together and I'll yoo're picture!"  
  
The kids crowded into a group, fighting and squabbling over the best places. Soon, it ended up with Sefie in the middle, her arm linked with Irvy's, who looked extremely happy with what was going on. Squall and Zell stood on opposite sides of the two, while Sis Elle stood behind Squall, her hands on his shoulders. Quisty raised the camera to her face and pressed the shutter. A flash, and the picture was taken.  
  
"Quisty, Quisty, you'll wemember me, wight?" Sefie asked, throwing her arms around the taller girl. "Don't forget us!"  
  
"Yeah, don't!" Irvy warned. "Cuz if yoo make Sefie cwy, Quisty…!"  
  
"I won't!" Quisty interrupted. It was common knowledge in the orphanage that Irvy had a huge crush on Sefie. Only Sefie herself didn't know about it. "Don't wowwy, Irvy, yoo know I won't ever make anyone cwy, especially Sefie or Sis Elle! We're the girls, yoo know!"  
  
Irvy nodded. "Yoo better not."  
  
Quisty giggled, but suddenly stopped and looked around. "Hey, where's Seify? Anyone seen him?"  
  
Zell pouted. "Like I care!" he sulked, crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
Sis Elle sighed; Zell and Seify would NEVER ever get along. "He said something about the Valley I think," she told Quisty. "Do you know what he's talking about, Quisty?"  
  
Quisty blinked. "Uh, no…I gotta go now." She took another picture of her friends and dashed away, headed for the Red Valley.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's leaving, she's leaving not. She's leaving, she's leaving not…"  
  
Seify grabbed another handful of red flowers, pulling out the soft red petals. "She's leaving," he muttered, "she leaving not…she's leaving."  
  
He stared down at the stalks of the flowers, their petals on his lap. Then he threw them away.  
  
"Seify!" a familiar voice shouted. Seify jumped to his feet and whirled around, just in time to get slammed back down to the grass by a flying object which happened to have long blonde hair. "Aaagh!" Seify yelled, the breath knocked from his lungs. He opened his eyes and found himself staring up at Quisty, who was smiling. "Q-Quisty…?"  
  
"Seify!" she said again, holding up a black box to her face and pressing a button at the top of it. There was a blinding flash.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Stop squirming, silly, I wanna get yoor picture!" Quisty commanded. There were a few more flashes, and she finally put the camera away. Then, her entire mood changed completely. Still sitting on his stomach, her blue eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck, beginning to cry for all she was worth. "SEIFY!!!" she bawled.  
  
Seify lay there, stunned. "Uh, Quisty…?"  
  
"I'm-a miss yoo so badly!!!" she cried. Sniffling, she moved off him and sat down on the ground.  
  
"I'm-a miss yoo, too," Seify mumbled, sitting up. The sight of his best friend crying hurt his chest, so he crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. "Oh, Quisty, don't cwy, we'll see each other again."  
  
"…We will?" came the muffled question.  
  
"Yeah. I pwomise. And yoo know a knight won't ever bweak his pwomise. Quisty, just don't cwy." His voice was quiet and soothing, and soon, Quisty's sobs lessened and faded completely. She raised her tearstained face up to him, and she smiled.  
  
"Alwight. I'll be seeing yoo again, otay?"  
  
Seify nodded. "If yoo keep yoor pwomise, I'll keep mine. Yoo won't forget me, wight?"  
  
She nodded. Seify grabbed a handful of flowers and handed it to her. "These fwowers will die, but our friendship will last forever!" he announced. "Otay?"  
  
Quisty took the flowers and giggled. She kissed him on the cheek. "Otay!"  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
Bunny: (preparing saucers and tea) They'll be here any minute now…  
  
(doorbell rings; Bunny goes to answer and four girls are at the door.)  
  
Bunny: Yaay! (turns to readers) These are four of the coolest Seiftis authors that have reviewed my fic! (points to each one of the authors) This is Miss Alonia Everclear, Miss Jello Ink, Miss Glacial Phoenix Mystiara, and Miss grrl gamer! So that's four of my five guests.  
  
Phoenix: (blinks) Five guests? Who's the fifth author?  
  
Bunny: (grin) Oh…no one.  
  
Alonia: Bunny…are you hiding something?  
  
Bunny: (looks innocent) No, of course not! (motions to table) Want some tea? It's herbal!  
  
Jello Ink: (shrugs) Hey, tea's not bad.  
  
Bunny: For my fifth guest, I have a special brew…  
  
grrl gamer: o.O Hmm…Bunny, who IS your fifth guest again?  
  
Bunny: Not telling! At least…not until he gets here.  
  
Alonia: So it's a he!  
  
Bunny: ^-^ Well…that's one hint.  
  
Jello Ink: More hints, Bunny!  
  
Bunny: Erm, uh…you four know him?  
  
Phoenix: (crosses arms) Oooh, what a hint, Bunny. We all know him. That narrows it down.  
  
Bunny: (sweatdrops) Uh, well--  
  
(doorbell rings; Moogles answer it and Seifer walks in)  
  
Phoenix, Alonia, grrl gamer and Jello Ink: 0.0  
  
Seifer: (looks at the five girls) Uh…Bunny?  
  
Bunny: ^.^ Hi, Seify!  
  
Seifer: (sweatdrops and anime veins) Argh, don't call me that!  
  
Bunny: Call you what, Seify?  
  
Seifer: ~.~* Seify. Don't call me Seify.  
  
Phoenix: (shoots Bunny "the Look" and whispers) And how did you get him over here?!  
  
Bunny: (looks all innocent and Moogle-y) Kupo?  
  
(the four Seiftis authors anime fall; Seifer is surrounded by Moogles)  
  
Seifer: So…um, why'd you invite me here? (to Moogles) Get off!  
  
Bunny: (hands him a cup of tea) Tea?  
  
Seifer: (wide-eyed) You invited me all the way from Balamb for FRIGGIN' tea?!  
  
Bunny: (nods) Yup!  
  
Seifer: Rrrrrr…Bunny, if you weren't a little girl, I swear…! (grabs the cup of tea and drinks it) Hey…not bad…  
  
Bunny: (bends down to Jello Ink, Alonia, Phoenix and grrl gamer) It's spiked…  
  
Seiftis authors: O.O  
  
grrl gamer: (whispers) Ooh, why'd you do that, Bunny?  
  
Bunny: ^-^ Ooh, you'll see…  
  
(An hour later)  
  
Bunny: (holding a video camera) Ooookay, Seify, why don't you go over to Alonia and give her a kiss? ^-^  
  
Alonia: O.O (blushes)  
  
Seifer: (a bit tipsy, if I might say so myself…^.^) Sure! (leans over Alonia's shoulder and kisses her cheek)  
  
Bunny: (giggles and tapes everything) Ooh, you know, I'm gonna send this to EVERY Seiftis author I know!  
  
grrl gamer: o.0 Like Sad-Dream?  
  
Bunny: (evil smile) No…Ifalna. Bet she'll get some AMAZING ideas from this!  
  
Jello Ink: Bunny, you're so evil!!!  
  
Bunny: (tapes Seifer huggling Phoenix, then Alonia, then grrl gamer, then Jello Ink…and then he starts huggling Moogles) You bet I am!! Look over here, Seify, you're lookin' good!  
  
*Hey, ppls, don't forget to review! Glacial Phoenix Mystiara, Alonia Everclear, grrl gamer and Jello Ink, this chappie is for y'all, especially! Luv ya! 


	10. To Make Wishes Come True

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: I love them. I just don't own them.  
  
Author's Notes: Short AN, cuz I wanna start my chappy already. Thanks to all my reviewers--Seiftis fans unite!--for being so kind and helping me get this far. What is this, my tenth chapter? And I haven't even gotten to the conflict yet! Yes, ppl, these chapters make up the exposition, which is, in my English class, where the main characters and the setting is introduced. I'm hoping I can start the conflict in the chapter after next, but right now…let's see Quistis understand her favorite student a lil bit better, ne?  
  
Chapter 10: Dream of Mine  
The day before the SeeD field test, Seifer Almasy was seen in the last place anyone expected to find him.  
  
He was in the library.  
  
He sat at one of the tables, surrounded by books, looking almost like a lovable bookworm had it not been for the gunblade strapped at his waist, its sharp edge glinting ominously in the library's lights. Everyone who came to the library avoided him.  
  
Everyone, of course, except Quistis Trepe.  
  
"Studying hard?" she queried with a smile, leaning over to catch a glimpse of the book he was immersed in. Seifer shut the book silently and turned his head to face her. Startled by the closeness, Quistis stood up straight and took a seat beside him, ignoring the fluttering in her chest as he studied her with piercing green eyes.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Instructor, yes."  
  
"W, what?" Quistis stammered, giving a start. Her glasses bounced and she fumbled for them, keeping them pressed to her face. Seifer smiled inwardly at her rare show of surprise.  
  
"Something wrong, Instructor dearest?"  
  
"Well…you're actually studying," Quistis said, gesturing to the pile of book before him. "I've never seen you study for any of your other field tests before…I have to say it's a change."  
  
Seifer opened his book again. "I guess," he muttered.  
  
A short silence, and then, "So…what are you reading?"  
  
His eyes shot a look over to the former instructor, who had her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands as she watched him, pale blue eyes showing interest. He sighed. "Hyne, Quis, will you ever leave me alone?"  
  
He'd meant it as a joke, but obviously, Quistis did not get it, for he saw her eyes widen out of the corner of his eye. "Oh…I apologize, Seifer," she said, rising to her feet. "You're studying hard, I shouldn't be bothering you. Don't forget to get up early tomorrow; we're leaving at 600 hours." She turned and began to walk away when a warm gloved hand caught hers. She started and turned her head.  
  
Seifer was holding the book with his free hand. "Hyne," he said softly, "I thought you'd understand sarcasm, my dear Instructor. Where did that wonderful sense of humor go?"  
  
Quistis nearly let out a gasp of disbelief. Was Seifer Almasy complimenting her? For the second time? Hyne, she HAD to be dreaming!  
  
He turned his head and looked at her. "Are you just going to leave your favorite student like that? Why, Instructor, I'm crushed." He gave her his infamous smirk. "And you really wouldn't want that to happen to your most dearest student, would you?"  
  
"Oh, no, Seifer," Quistis replied sarcastically. She suddenly smiled. "But it would be fun to see you bawling like a baby." She turned and leaned down. "So, what are you reading? Theories on the memory-stealing properties of Guardian Forces?"  
  
"I'm not you, Instructor." He showed her the book, and she blinked.  
  
"Poetry? Seifer, you HAVE to be kidding me!"  
  
"Ardente Veritate, Instructor. I'm sure you're familiar with the works?"  
  
She nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder as she studied the poems. "I thought you were studying for the field test?"  
  
He chuckled. "One can only study for so long. Not everyone is a nerd like you, Instructor. I needed a break."  
  
"And your idea of a break is reading a collection of poetry. Hm." Quistis tilted her head to one side, unaware that she was leaning her head against Seifer's. "You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Almasy."  
  
"Is that surprising?"  
  
"Well…it's kind of like seeing Zell write a theorem on the Lunar Cry, you know?"  
  
"What?" Seifer had difficulty keeping his voice down. "Are you comparing me to that…that Chicken-wuss?!"  
  
She shrugged and looked at him. "Well…sort of."  
  
He glared at her. "If that's supposed to be a compliment…" he said, his voice a soft growl.  
  
She stared at him for a few moments, then burst into giggles. Seifer stared at her in complete bewilderment. "Uh, something I said?"  
  
She bit her lip, stifling her giggles. "To think I actually got under your skin," she remarked. "Today's just full of surprises, isn't it?" She straightened, looking thoughtful. "You know, I never thought this would happen…"  
  
Seifer felt confused. "Never thought WHAT would happen, Quis?" he asked, aware that he was sounding very much like a child.  
  
She shot him a smiling glance. "We're actually communicating without being at each other's throats," she said softly. "It's nice to finally hear you talk without making fun of me." She looked at the books surrounding him. "And I'm glad that you're finally taking this field test seriously. It's always been a dream of mine, Seifer, to see you become a SeeD."  
  
Seifer stared at her. Her dream was to see him graduate? He had trouble sounding like his usual arrogant self. "Well, Quis, I'm sure you have other dreams--" he began.  
  
She shook her head. "No, not really." She smiled at him. "Hm, I've been taking up too much of your time. I should let you study. I wouldn't want to cause your failure in the field test." She patted his shoulder and leaned close to him. Seifer felt his heart beat faster.  
  
"Good luck, Seifer," Quistis whispered in his ear. "Do the best you can, which will be more than enough to pass, I'm sure."  
  
Seifer turned his head, and their eyes locked. "I promise," he said quietly.  
  
She smiled. "And a knight never breaks his promise, does he, Seify?" she asked in a soft voice. Starting, Seifer released his grip on her other and she giggled. "See you at 600 hours tomorrow, then," she said, turning to leave.  
  
"Quisty?"  
  
"Hm?" she asked, turning back to him.  
  
Seifer turned his head and smiled at her. A genuine smile, not the smirk everyone in Garden knew him for. For a moment, Quistis felt like they were back at the orphanage. He was Seify again. "Don't worry, Quisty," he told her, still smiling. "Tomorrow, I'll make your dream come true."  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
Bunny: (looks nervous) Ah, um, uh…what do you ppl think of my latest chapter? Tell me in your reviews! Oh, and I'll be inviting three more Seiftis authors to my place in my next chappy. (grins) Hm, I wonder who'll get a kiss from Seifer this time…? 


	11. Friends & Enemies

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the cast of FF8. Square does.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, flashback chappy! I'm finished with the orphanage days! ::everyone groans:: Now we come to dear Seify's first day at Balamb Garden! Yaay!  
  
Chapter 11: New Student  
A 14-year-old Seifer Almasy walked through the iron gates of Balamb Garden, feeling uncomfortable in the uniform he was forced to wear during school hours. It's not so bad, I guess, the teenager thought, looking down at himself. The junior classman outfit was in all black, making Seifer feel like he was in some sort of tuxedo. He frowned, shrugged and continued walking, one hand straying to pull at his too-tight collar. He was so busy with the collar that he didn't watched where he was going, and walked into something.  
  
The something was soft. Seifer tumbled to the ground with it, and it let out a surprised gasp. Books and papers flew everywhere. Seifer sat on the ground, looking up at the rain of papers. Then he turned his attention to the something he had bumped into.  
  
It was a girl.  
  
"Owwww," she groaned, one hand on her hip. Then she opened her eyes. "Oh, Hyne, my stuff!" She immediately jumped to her feet and made a grab for the flying papers. "My homework…!"  
  
"I'll help," Seifer said quietly, standing up. He immediately noticed that he was much taller than she was. He helped her gather the floating papers, then knelt down and stacked up her books. "Here you go."  
  
"Thank you SO much!" the girl murmured, placing her homework into a book and taking the novels from him. She smiled at him gratefully, blue eyes bright behind her wire-rimmed glasses. She blinked. "Oh…are you new here? I haven't seen you around."  
  
"…Yeah."  
  
"Oh, well, I'm pleased to meet you." The girl shifted the books and held out a hand. "I'm Quistis Trepe."  
  
Seifer shook her hand. "I'm Seifer. Seifer Almasy."  
  
Quistis nodded. "Your first day?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"You're pulling at you collar too much," Quistis stated. With her free hand, she reached out and deftly unbuttoned the top button. "If it's too tight, unbutton it, duh."  
  
"Don't be smart with me," he muttered, one hand flying to pull her hand away from his neck. She blinked as he held her hand. "S-sorry," she whispered.  
  
Seifer released her hand. "It's alright," he said quietly. "I just…don't do that again, alright?"  
  
She nodded. "Alright…but…why?"  
  
"Sorry, but I don't recall getting personal on you." Seifer gave her a slight smile. "I thought that'd be after the first date."  
  
Quistis giggled. "So what's your first class, Almasy?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him. "When you're done with it, maybe I'll ask you out then."  
  
Seifer smirked. "Yeah, right." He scratched his head. "Uh, I have Instructor Shigawa."  
  
Quistis' eyes widened. "Oh!"  
  
He blinked. "Um, oh what?"  
  
She giggled. "That's my class, too!"  
  
"Wha…?"  
  
"Yeah, come on!" Qusitis grabbed his hand. "We'll be late for class if we don't hurry!"  
  
"O-okay…"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Does Shigawa enjoy calling on me or something?!" Seifer complained, crossing his arms as he left class with Quistis.  
  
"She likes getting new students," Quistis remarked. "By tomorrow, you'll be bored out of you mind just like the rest of us." She looked up and frowned. "Oh, no, it's that guy again…"  
  
"Who?" Seifer followed her gaze.  
  
A young boy was coming out of a classroom, head bowed. His brown hair fell over storm-gray eyes, and nobody went near him. "Who's he?" Seifer asked, feeling an immediate dislike for the other boy. He shot Quistis a glance, and was surprised to see her walking towards the brown-haired boy. "Squall!" she called. "Hey…wait up!"  
  
The other boy stopped and looked at her. "…Quistis."  
  
"Yeah." Quistis turned and motioned for Seifer to come over. Grudgingly, he did so. "Squall, this is Seifer Almasy," she said, smiling at the brown-haired boy. Then she looked at Seifer. "Seifer, this is Squall Leonhart. Squall's been an aspiring gunblade specialist."  
  
"W, what?" Seifer blinked and stared at Squall. Squall stared back resolutely, gray-blue eyes flickering.  
  
"Something wrong?" Quistis asked, looking at the two boys.  
  
"That's cool, I guess…" Seifer muttered. "I'm working on the gunblade, too. Nice to meet you." He stuck out a hand.  
  
Squall just stared at him, and Seifer felt his blood boil. "What?!" he demanded. "What's wrong with you?! I'm trying to be friendly here!"  
  
"…Whatever," came the other boy's quiet answer.  
  
Seifer snapped. He didn't know why, and he didn't really give a damn. The next thing he knew, he had Squall on the ground and was proceeding to punch the living daylights out of him. Seifer was dimly aware of a thud, and a voice yelling at him, but his focus was Squall, only Squall.  
  
Then someone grabbed his arm and pulled him off. By reflex, he swung an arm and connected with something solid. There was a cry and another thud. Seifer blinked, rage dissipating, and stared at who he hit.  
  
"Q-Quistis…"  
  
The golden-haired girl sat up and stared at him, one hand on the side of her face. Seifer crawled over to her and pulled her hand away. Her cheek was red. "I'm sorry--" he began, but Quistis just whimpered and put her hand on her face again, hiding the injury. She stumbled to her feet and ran over to Squall, pulling him to his feet. "C'mon, Squall…get up…!"  
  
Squall staggered to his feet and turned to Seifer. He was bleeding from the mouth. "Oh, Hyne, Squall…" Quistis murmured, gently wiping blood from Squall's lip. She turned to Seifer. "What did he do to you, Seifer?!" she asked angrily.  
  
"I…I…"  
  
"What's been going on here?!" asked the stern voice of Instructor Shigawa.  
  
Seifer rose to his feet and turned around. The auburn-haired instructor looked at the three of them. "Who started this?" she asked.  
  
"I did," Seifer mumbled.  
  
"Mr. Almasy…I see." Instructor Shigawa pointed to her room. "In my classroom, please."  
  
Seifer obediently headed for the classroom. Before he passed through the doors, however, he turned and looked at Quistis. She was helping Squall to the elevator, but her attention was on him.  
  
Their eyes met for a brief moment, and then broke away.  
  
After that day, they never spoke again.  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
**in the video**  
  
(Setting: Bunny and three other Seiftis authors are watching Bunny's home videos; they stumble upon the video of Seifer drunk off his a-- and huggling Moogles and Seiftis author Glacial Phoenix Mystiara, who at the moment was bright red.)  
  
Sleeping Soul: 0.0 Wow, Seifer's really hot when he's drunk.  
  
seyenaidni: I'll say!  
  
**Bunny: Seifer, look over here! (Seifer smiles and waves drunkenly at the camera, then drapes his arms around Alonia Everclear's shoulders and gives her a kiss on the cheek)**  
  
Saravien: o.O What I wouldn't give to be Alonia in that video!  
  
Bunny: (holding bowl of popcorn) Y'know, I did that to Zell one time, and started flirting with Squall.  
  
Seiftis Authors: O.O WHAAAAA…?!  
  
(door breaks open and Seifer stands there, gunblade in hand and looking murderous)  
  
Seifer: (to Bunny) I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP SHOWING PEOPLE THAT STUPID TAPE!!!!  
  
Bunny: ^.^ Oh, but it's so much fun, kupo!  
  
Seifer: I'm gonna hurt you, Bunny, badly. Really badly.  
  
Bunny: (holds out plate of cookies) Before you hurt me, though…cookie?  
  
Seifer: ~.~* Like I'd fall for the same trick twice!  
  
Bunny: But I didn't make this. Saravien did.  
  
Saravien: I did not--owwww! (elbowed by seyenaidni)  
  
Sleeping Soul: Yeah, that's Saravien's chocolate chip cookies.  
  
Seifer: o.0 Well…seeing as how it's someone else's cooking…(grabs a cookie and takes a bite) Hey! This is good! (takes and eats more)  
  
Bunny: (looks to Seiftis authors) ^-^ (whispers) Alcohol in the batter!  
  
Seiftis Authors: O.O  
  
(an hour later…)  
  
Seifer: (huggles Sleeping Soul while flirting with seyenaidni) I'm not kidding, sweetie seyen! You'd look REALLY hot in black…!  
  
Bunny: (taping everything) And then, there's Saravien…hi, Saravien!  
  
Saravien: ~.~ Awww, Sleeping Soul gets a hug, seyenaidni gets a cute nickname, and I get nothing!  
  
Seifer: (hears Saravien) Aww, c'mere, you cute Seiftis author, you! (runs over to Saravien and gives her a big huggle and a kiss) Muah! How's that?  
  
Saravien: (bright red)  
  
Sleeping Soul: 0o0 Whaaaaa…?  
  
seyenaidni: O_O Yikes.  
  
Bunny: ^o^ Ohohoho! What fun! I'm gonna do a Seifer-taping EVERY chapter!  
  
Seifer: Sure, Bunny! I don't mind!  
  
Bunny: ^o^ Ohohoho! Now, Seifer, give the other authors kisses, too…  
  
Seifer: Okay!  
  
(*Yaaaay! I luv having Seifer do stupid things! What will come from my sugar-induced, insane mind? Find out in the next chapter, but until then, REVIEW!) 


	12. Without a Second Chance

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: List of things I own--my clothes, my brain, and my stuffed bunny. Hm, notice how Final Fantasy isn't in that list?  
  
Author's Notes: (sobbing) I'm sorry! I didn't mean to put this off for so long! I really am sorry, I was busy with my other ficcies and even though that's not really an excuse, it did hold me back from updating. I wanted to finish "Never Goodbye" (CCS) before any other fic. I'm sorry, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, and everyone is a year older since the defeat of Ultimecia.  
  
Chapter 12: The Test  
Seifer awoke at approximately 0530 in the morning. The field test was today.  
  
He sat in his bed, holding his head, taking deep, slow breaths. "Oh, Hyne…"  
  
Then someone knocked on the door.  
  
Seifer rose to his feet and went to open it. Quistis stood at the door, looking up at him. She wore her SeeD uniform, which was expected, but Seifer didn't expect to see her hair down, falling in soft, golden waves down her shoulders. That and she wasn't wearing her glasses. "I see you're up," she remarked. She studied him and added, "But not prepared. For Hyne's sake, Seifer, don't you know you should get dressed before answering the door?"  
  
He looked down at himself. "Hey, I'm halfway decent," he retorted. "You've never seen black sweatpants or what?"  
  
Quistis placed a hand over her mouth to suppress a smile. "Of course I've seen black sweatpants," she told him, "but I've honestly never thought I could cause you to…ahem."  
  
Seifer's jade eyes widened, and he slammed the door in Quistis' face.  
  
When he came out, he was fully dressed, holding his Hyperion in his left hand. "Tell anyone about that, Instructor," he growled, "and I swear…" He trailed off, leaving the threat unfinished. Quistis blinked and smiled at him. "Of course I won't say a thing, Seifer," she replied. "You think I'd want to ruin your badass reputation? None but the hottest girls are allowed to see that, right?"  
  
Seifer just glared at her. "So what the hell do you want?" he demanded, as he followed her down the hall.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to join me for breakfast. It'll help with your performance if you're not hungry."  
  
"Since when did you become my nutritionist?"  
  
She whirled around and pushed him against the wall. "Ever since I found out that this was your last chance," she answered hotly. "Look, you can screw up in this field test if you want, Seifer, but I'd like to at least see you try. And I'd like to know that I tried to help you. You wanna collapse because of dehydration out there, go ahead." She turned and began to walk away when Seifer pulled her back. She glared up at him defiantly. "What now?"  
  
His green eyes searched her cool blue orbs. "…I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
Quistis blinked. "It…um, it's okay," she replied. "Sorry for blowing up at you."  
  
He stepped away from her. "I'm just nervous," he said, looking away from her. "I mean…no second chances if I fail, you know?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah…yeah, I know."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Almasy, you'll be in--"  
  
"--Squad B," Seifer finished, nodding. "I know, Instructor. I've been in the same goddamn squad since I was fifteen. Just tell me who my teammates are."  
  
"Three people. Two girls and another guy. Alonia Everclear (yes, I used the renowned author's name, hopefully, she won't kill me), Thaven Graye, and Tamara Yien." Quistis glanced at Seifer and smiled. "Ooh, working with two girls, you must be in heaven, huh, Almasy?"  
  
"Shut up," Seifer growled, as the three SeeD candidates in his squad joined him.  
  
"Instructor Trepe, heard you were overseeing the entire field test," said one of the girls. She had long, dark-blonde hair that fell to her waist, and pale green eyes. She looked at Seifer, who simply stared back. She chuckled and said to Quistis, "Let me guess…you're watching out for the Garden delinquent behind me?"  
  
"Not exactly, Alonia," Quistis replied calmly. "It's because of my credentials that Headmaster Cid--"  
  
"I know, I know," Alonia interrupted. "Don't worry, I was just kidding, Quis. Keep your blood pressure down." She looked back at Seifer, this time with a smile and a wink. "Glad to be working with a gunblade master. Pleased to meet you, Almasy. I'm Alonia."  
  
Seifer nodded. "What weapon are you an expert in?"  
  
Alonia smirked. "Deadly charm."  
  
"…Nice."  
  
"Thank you." Alonia giggled. "No, actually, I'm a Katal artist."  
  
"Can we get our minds back to the mission at hand, please?" Quistis asked. Alonia and Seifer looked back at the blonde Instructor. "Alonia, Seifer, meet your two other team members, Thaven Graye and Tamara Yien."  
  
Thaven Graye was about an inch shorter than Seifer, with spiky black hair and silvery eyes. He nodded to Seifer, who was reminded strongly of Squall, but Thaven spoke and thoughts about his rival was pushed from Seifer's mind.  
  
"Thaven. I guess you could call me a fan. I'm studying the gunblade because of you. It'll be my secondary weapon."  
  
"What's your first?"  
  
"These." Thaven flicked his wrists and two knives hidden from his long sleeves appeared in his hands. "Got them in my boots, too."  
  
"You can stop showing off, Thaven darling," said the last member of Seifer's squad. Seifer shot her an appraising glance. Slender like Alonia, but also short, like Selphie Tilmitt. Her curly black hair was in high pigtails, and she had soft brown doe-eyes. She looked absolutely adorable, and completely harmless. Seifer raised his eyebrows at her. Tamara spied him and giggled.  
  
"Like what you see, Mr. Almasy?" she asked, twirling around for his pleasure. "If you'd like to see more, we could--"  
  
Quistis cleared her throat loudly. "Tamara?"  
  
Tamara laughed. "Just kidding, Instructor!" She turned to Seifer with a grin. "SeeD candidate Tamaya Yien, student ID number 154042059, I'm the squad brain and gun expert!" It was just then that Seifer noticed the two holsters strapped to her legs. Tamara smiled. "I've been taught by Irvine Kinneas himself."  
  
Seifer snorted. "Just as long as you don't try a cheap pickup line on me, I'm okay with you."  
  
Tamara laughed. "Yes, alright, I gotcha, Mr. Almasy. You're our squad leader, after all."  
  
Seifer shot Quistis a questioning glance. He was the squad leader…again?  
  
The instructor smiled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here's the mission briefing," Quistis announced, handing Squad B file folders. "It seems that the communications tower in Dollet is overrun by a small rebel faction called Diablo's Child. They're expecting a million-gil ransom in exchange for the surrender of the communications tower. They--"  
  
"What's the big deal with the communications tower?" Thaven suddenly cut in. "I mean, it's not working anymore, is it?"  
  
"Don't interrupt, Thaven, you are such an ass sometimes!" Alonia hissed, hitting the dark-haired young man in the face with her folder. "Just listen to the briefing." Thaven glared at her and Alonia raised her eyebrows at him questioningly. "What, you wanna make something out of it, Graye?"  
  
"Stop arguing, you two," Tamara said, her cheeriness dissolving into cool professionalism. "Let Quistis talk."  
  
"Thank you," Quistis said to Tamara. Shooting the silent Seifer a swift glance, she continued, "The Dollet communications tower has recently been rebuilt with a grant from Galbadia president Jonatan Carraway, former Galbadian Army general. It's been recently used to establish communication with Esthar. The tower has amazing power, and Diablo's Child has hooked up a virus to the main computer. If their demands aren't met, they'll open a link to Esthar, and send the virus."  
  
"And if that virus gets into all of Esthar's computers…" Seifer said quietly.  
  
"…Esthar will be shut down completely. Esthar is completely dependent on technology, by sending the virus, Diablo's Child could take down the entire city. That's what we're trying to prevent." Quistis looked at the squad members. "We're going to infiltrate the communications tower and take down the rebel faction. The other squads are going to evacuate the city of civilians while your squad and another squad infiltrate the communications tower. No screw-ups, please, people's lives are at stake." She looked at Thaven. "And Mr. Graye, please, no shenanigans like in last time. I really didn't appreciate returning to Dollet in the last field test and digging you out beneath the remains of the Dollet bar."  
  
Thaven reddened while Tamara snickered. "Dork," she muttered.  
  
"Hey, shut up!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
Thaven flicked a wrist, and a dagger appeared in his hand. At the same time, Tamara had pulled out a gun from her holster, and was pointing it at him. "Go ahead, Graye," she challenged. "See if you can throw that thing when I shoot out your eyes--"  
  
"Enough!" Seifer barked. Thaven and Tamara looked at him questioningly. "Both of you, put your weapons down…now!" The two obeyed, Thaven sheathing his knife as Tamara holstered her gun. "I've had enough of this child's play. You two, stop arguing, or I'll make you."  
  
"And Hyne knows he can," Quistis said quietly. "We're approaching Dollet, squad, I sincerely hope you're all ready and able to do this."  
  
Seifer nodded to the instructor. No more games.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, Squad B, you know your assignment. Be back within the hour to return to Balamb Garden!" Quistis announced.  
  
"Alright, team, let's head out!" Seifer yelled, running in the direction of the communications tower. Thaven, Tamara, and Alonia followed, but were immediately blocked by a group of people from the rebel faction Diablo's Child.  
  
"SeeDs must die!" one of them yelled, charging Seifer's squad.  
  
"Yeah, that's a useful battle call," Thaven muttered.  
  
"We're not even SeeDs yet!" Tamara exclaimed, pulling out her guns. Seifer looked to Alonia, who had blades strapped to her hands. She was looking at the rebels calmly, then in a swift slash, had traced a line of thin crimson down the chest of the one who had shouted.  
  
"Shut up and fight," she said quietly, flicking her wrists and flinging droplets of blood off the blades. "Hyne, you're such cowards."  
  
The wounded rebel stared at Alonia, stunned, then pulled out a gun and charging her. "DIE!!!"  
  
Tamara laughed. "That's a long-range weapon, ya moron, why are you getting closer to her?!" She raised her gun, fired two shots, and the rebel was on the ground, screeching in pain. Seifer saw the two bullet wounds, one on his left hand and the other…Seifer winced. On the right thigh, unnaturally close to the crotch. Tamara giggled. "That ought to keep you down for a while," she remarked. Then her eyes hardened and she trained the two guns on the other rebels. "Now, if you keep blocking our way, I am going to get a terrible grade," she said coldly. "And I'm going to be very cranky. So kindly leave us alone?"  
  
The rebels didn't listen. The three of them charged.  
  
Shots rang out, and there was a sudden shout of, "SLEEP!"  
  
The rebels dropped like flies, all wounded. Alonia sighed, shaking her head. "Violence is not going to solve anything, you three," she told her squad members. She was the one who had put the rebels to sleep. "Putting them to sleep is faster. Easier, too."  
  
Thaven snorted. "But boring."  
  
"Can you all stop fucking arguing?!" Seifer snapped. "Let's pass this test and go home."  
  
"As you say, Commander Almasy!" Tamara chirped.  
  
"Now let's go," Seifer said quietly.  
  
Quistis is waiting…for me to make her dream come true. (Bunny: Wow, he never loses sight of his goal! How totally romantic!)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quistis watched from the beach as the invasion of SeeD candidates began. She glanced at her wristwatch. "Forty-five minutes," she murmured. Fifteen minutes had already passed, and the young SeeD sincerely hoped that her squad was already inside the communications tower.  
  
Her cell phone rang. She had been given the phone in case of an emergency, to contact Balamb Garden for SeeD backup, if anything went wrong with the field test. Thinking it to be Headmaster Cid, she pressed the "talk" button and held it to her ear. "Headmaster? Quistis Trepe here."  
  
"…Quis." The voice was quiet, deep, male…and completely unfamiliar.  
  
"H-hello?" Quistis asked, frowning. "Who is this?"  
  
"You don't remember, do you, darling?"  
  
"Irvine, if this is you, this isn't funny--"  
  
"It's not Irvine. It's not the Commander, and it isn't the Headmaster either. Guess who, Quis?"  
  
"W, what…? How did you get this number, it's classified--"  
  
"You don't need to know that, Quis."  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Quistis demanded angrily, feeling fear for the very first time in a long time.  
  
A soft chuckle. "A forgotten angel, my dear. From your distant past…I'm actually quite hurt that you don't remember me, we went through quite the hardship together…but I suppose when you're at the top, you don't notice much else."  
  
The hand that held the cell phone shook slightly. "Whoever you are, what do you want?" Quistis asked softly.  
  
"Well, at first I wanted your head, but I realized that was too cliché. So now I just want to destroy your life and everything you've worked for. And still kill you in the process. Still cliché, but not too much, wouldn't you agree?" Another quiet laugh.  
  
"…You're insane."  
  
"On the contrary, Quistis, I'm quite sane. What about you?"  
  
Quistis had enough of the mind games. "Just tell me who in the fucking hell you are!" she demanded.  
  
A pause. "I can't tell you that, darling. But with your amazing SeeD mind, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon. Oh, and by the way, about your squad…are you sure that it was alright to leave them with such an important assignment? They might end up getting hurt--"  
  
She didn't waste another second. Throwing the phone aside, Quistis sprinted into Dollet, intent on finding her squad.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the top of the communications tower, a dark figure listened intently on a cell phone. "Of course I know what to do with her, sir," the shadowed figure said quietly. "I'll be waiting for Miss Trepe right here. You don't need to worry, I'll send her your greetings."  
  
"Quistis is a resourceful woman. Don't do anything rash and hurt yourself."  
  
"I never do, sir." Their free hand slid down to their hip and lightly touched a gun strapped there. "You've given me plenty of information on her that I practically know her attacks like the back of my hand." They whipped out their gun and twirled it expertly. "Hmf."  
  
"Good. I knew I could count on you. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Alright, sir. Over and out." They hung up and turned to a group of teens waiting for them. Silver-blue eyes studied the rebel faction Diablo's Child. "Don't let anyone get up here," they announced, knowing full-well that Quistis Trepe would easily dispose of the rebels. "If our demands aren't met by 1200 hours, I'll send the virus to Esthar's main computer. Now, get out of here, you worthless morons." The rebels scattered, and the figure smiled to herself.  
  
"Come on, Quistis, I know you're coming…hurry up."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean, we have to return to the shore?!" Thaven raged. "We haven't even reached the communications tower yet!" The black-haired boy swung around to a calm-looking Seifer. "Seifer, let's ditch this messenger and head over to the communications tower to finish our assignment."  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to fail this field test!" the messenger from Squad A shouted. "You're going back, Squad B!"  
  
"Fuck no!" Thaven shouted back. "Seifer, the only thing separating us from the tower is a cliff. Let's just jump it, kick some serious rebel ass, and we'll be back on the shore in fifteen minutes."  
  
"…We're going back to the shore," Seifer said placidly.  
  
Thaven looked stunned. "What…?!"  
  
Tamara stood behind Seifer. "Are you sure, Seifer? Thaven has a point. We could subdue those rebels pretty easily. We have thirty minutes, we can use ten, fifteen tops to finish our assignment." She looked to the messenger from the other squad. "Thanks for telling us, but we'll go when we--"  
  
Seifer shot her a look. "We're going back."  
  
"Orders are orders," Alonia said. "Headmaster Cid said there were no rules, but I sure as hell ain't being left back here in Dollet. But…I suppose Thaven's used to it, right, Thaven?" She smirked at a seething Thaven.  
  
"Shut up," Thaven spat. "Seifer, what the hell? Before, you used to do all kinds of daring shit--"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not going to screw myself over again!" Seifer argued. "Graye, stay here and fail this field test, but this is my last fucking chance, and I'm not going to ruin it. You and Tamara stay, but Alonia and I are going to follow SeeD orders. I'm not taking any chances." He looked to Alonia. "Let's go, Everclear."  
  
The golden-haired girl nodded. The messenger looked immensely relieved.  
  
Tamara huffed. "Fine, I'm coming back with you three," she said. "I just wish we could've finished kicking those rebels out of that communications tower."  
  
Thaven glared at the four of them, then turned and jumped the cliff.  
  
"What the fuck…GRAYE!" Alonia shouted, watching as the dark-haired boy rolled down the cliff and stopped in a heap at the foot of the cliff. He staggered to his feet and looked up at them, breathing heavily. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you ass?!" Alonia demanded.  
  
"Finishing this assignment, unlike you wussies!" Thaven then ran into the communications tower.  
  
"Dammit, Graye!" Tamara said in exasperation. She readied herself to jump off the cliff when Seifer grabbed her arm. Tamara looked back questioningly at her squad leader. "Sir?"  
  
"We're leaving him."  
  
"W, what?" Tamara looked shocked. "Sir, Graye could seriously be injured--"  
  
"This is a test, Yien," Seifer said quietly. "They'll send SeeDs for the stubborn bastards who fail to get back to the Garden. Let's go."  
  
The four turned around and saw a rebel leering back at them. In his hand was what was unmistakably a grenade. Raising the grenade to his mouth the rebel bit down on the pin and wrenched it off. Seifer's mind went blank and reflexes acted. "Run!" he shouted to the other three squad members, pushing them down the road that wound around a mountain. Alonia, Tamara and the messenger dived towards the ground and Seifer followed. A moment later, there was the sound of an explosion. After a moment of silence, Seifer rose to his feet and walked back to where the rebel once stood, Hyperion at the ready. He relaxed when he saw the person standing near the charred remains of the rebel. "Instructor."  
  
Quistis turned to look at him, relief spreading all over her delicate features. "Hyne, Seifer, you're alright!" she said softly, smiling at him. "Where's the rest of your squad? Are they okay?"  
  
Alonia, Tamara and the messenger appeared. "We're fine, Quistis," Alonia said. "But Thaven--"  
  
"Where's Graye?" Quistis suddenly asked.  
  
"He went to the tower," Tamara volunteered. "He said he wanted to finish the assignment--"  
  
"Dammit," Quistis muttered. "Graye…!" She looked to Seifer. "Almasy, get your squad back to the shore. I'm going after Graye."  
  
"What? Instructor, Graye can take care of himself--" Seifer began.  
  
"Just go, please, Seifer." Something in Quistis' voice left no room for argument. Seifer grit his teeth and nodded. Quistis smiled slightly and jumped off the cliff that Thaven had leapt off of only minutes ago. Then Seifer looked back at the remaining squad members. "The three of you, go back to the shore," he ordered.  
  
"W, what?!" Alonia asked. "But, Seifer, Quis said--"  
  
"I know what she said," Seifer said calmly. "So you three need to go back. I'm going after the Instructor."  
  
Tamara bit her lip. "Seifer…be careful," she said quietly.  
  
He nodded. "Alright, whatever, I'll be careful. Just go!"  
  
The three nodded and ran off. Seifer looked back to the communications tower and jumped off the cliff.  
  
Dammit, Instructor…why the hell did you go after Graye?!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Graye!" Quistis shouted, reaching the top of the communications tower. Thaven stood near the edge of the roof, swaying slightly. Quistis began to walk over to him, lowering her whip. "Graye…why did you disobey orders?" she demanded.  
  
Thaven turned around, and Quistis gasped.  
  
A dagger she recognized as Thaven's was embedded deep in the young man's chest. "I-Instructor Trepe," he choked out, coughing blood. "Get out…there's someone here, they'll get you, too--"  
  
BANG!  
  
Thaven jerked, and he fell to the ground. Quistis' eyes widened. "Graye!!" she screamed. She looked around for his killer and saw a shadowed figure standing near the satellite of the communications tower. She stepped back. "Who are you? Another rebel?" she asked.  
  
The figure stepped out from the darkness. They wore a hooded cloak that hid their face, but Quistis didn't really notice that. What she noticed was the rifle they were holding. An Exeter, just like the rifle that Irvine Kinneas had. Very expensive, very rare…and very dangerous. Quistis knew better than to challenge someone with a long-range weapon of the Exeter's caliber. She shot Thaven a glance and something inside her wrenched. He was dead, and there was nothing she could do. She'd be dead, too, if she didn't get her ass moving. She took a step backwards, ready to use a Protect spell if needed.  
  
Thaven's killer didn't give her the chance. The last thing Quistis saw was the glint of sunlight on the Exeter's barrel as Thaven's killer raised the gun.  
  
BANG!  
  
There was an intense pain in Quistis' chest, and she was dimly aware of someone yelling her name as she hit the ground.  
  
"QUISTIS!!"  
  
~Bunny's Corner~  
seiferfetish: (wide-eyed) Oh, my gosh!  
  
Kyrie: Quistis!!!  
  
Bunny: (humming to herself)  
  
Kyrie: Bunny!!! How could you do that?!?!  
  
Bunny: Hm, what? Oh, the whole killing Quistis thing?  
  
seiferfetish: AHHH! So you admit it?  
  
Kyrie: That's it! I'm going to kill you! (jumps towards Bunny)  
  
Bunny: I don't think so! ZELL!  
  
Kyrie: Wha--? (falls to the floor painfully) OW!  
  
Zell: (walks into the room eating, of all things, a hotdog) Yeah, Bun?  
  
Bunny: Kyrie fell and hurt herself. Help her out, please?  
  
Kyrie: (groans) Owwww…w, wha? Zell?! Helping ME?!  
  
Zell: (swallows the rest of his hotdog) Hey, sure! (picks Kyrie up) You alright, Kyrie?  
  
Kyrie: (intensely red) Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!!! (thinks to herself) He's HOLDING me!!!  
  
Zell: (extremely dense) Hey, Kyrie, you're all red. Got a fever?  
  
seiferfetish: ~~ Zell's here, but not Seifer! Dangit, this is the last time I visit, Bunny!  
  
Bunny: (blinks) Now, who said Seifer wasn't here, seiferfetish?  
  
seiferfetish: Y-you mean…Seifer…!  
  
Seifer: (walks in) Alright, chicken-wuss, that's the last time you take the last hotdog…(pulls out Hyperion)  
  
Zell: Hey, shut up! (accidentally drops Kyrie)  
  
Kyrie: (falls on her butt) OW! More pain!  
  
Zell: (looks down at Kyrie) Oh…shit, sorry, Kyrie…(picks her up again, making her blush again)  
  
seiferfetish: It's Seifer! Omigosh, it's Seifer!!!  
  
Seifer: (blinks and looks to seiferfetish) Hi, there.  
  
seiferfetish: Whoa! (sighs dreamily)  
  
Kyrie: Zell! (sighs dreamily)  
  
Seifer and Zell: (blinks)  
  
Bunny: My, a lot of sighing in this Corner! (nudges Seifer and Zell and mutters) Hey, you two morons, don't you know they think you're both hot?  
  
Seifer and Zell: (blushes)  
  
Bunny: (takes a picture with a Polaroid) Okay, the blushing bishounen pic is going up on my wall.  
  
Seifer: WHAT?!?!?! Haven't you embarrassed me enough?!  
  
Bunny: (smiles) Oh, you mean the videos?  
  
Seifer: (groans) Damned videos…  
  
Bunny: I'll destroy the two tapes if you do something for me! ^~  
  
Seifer: (backs away) Uh…I don't have to…KILL anyone, do I?  
  
Bunny: (frowns) Oh, Hyne, no! Just go out on a date with one of the Seiftis authors!  
  
Seifer: HUH? (frowns) Well, that's okay…I guess…I'll go out on a date with her. (points to seiferfetish)  
  
seiferfetish: WHAT?!?!?! (sways and faints)  
  
Bunny: ACK! seiferfetish, are you alright?!  
  
Seifer: Ah, let her sleep. I'll take her out later. (walks back to the food table)  
  
Zell: (looks at Seifer) Damn. Seifer on a date? That's like…is the world ending or something?  
  
Bunny: Oh, come on…! (smirks) He's much braver than YOU, Zell.  
  
Zell: S-say what?!  
  
Bunny: At least he took my dare. You…(smiles) you probably won't even give Kyrie a kiss, let alone take her out.  
  
Kyrie: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Zell: (fuming) I'll show you, Bun! (grabs Kyrie and kisses her) HAH! Take that!  
  
Kyrie: (sways and faints)  
  
Zell: Err…(blushes)  
  
Bunny: (wide-eyed) …Wow. I never expected THAT to happen. (shrugs) Oh, well, I'll just go back home and watch some home videos.  
  
Seifer: (reappears) NOT THOSE HOME VIDEOS!!!  
  
Bunny: OHOHOHO!!!  
  
Zell: Um, Bun, what about Kyrie and seiferfetish?  
  
Bunny: Huh? Oh, let them sleep. They'll wake up…sooner or later. Hey, maybe you can kiss them awake!  
  
Seifer and Zell: Uhhhh…(blushes)  
  
Bunny: (takes their picture) Well, here's another pic going up on my wall.  
  
Seifer and Zell: BUNNY!!!!  
  
Bunny: ^o^ OHOHOHOHO!!!! Hey, readers, don't forget to review! And if any of y'all other Seiftis authors wanna date with any of the other FF8 characters (mainly Seifer), tell me in your reviews! Until my next chapter, ppl, bye! 


	13. To Save Her

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Disclaimer: This goes for later chapters, as well. The characters of Final Fantasy don't belong to me. There are, however, some characters I have modeled after my friends who will be making appearances in this story. I own them.  
  
Author's Notes: (grovels at readers' feet) I apologize profusely for not having updated. Forgive me! Here is my latest chapter, an offering to appease your anger. It's a childhood chappy! Or, er, half a childhood chappy…sorta…er, you'll see.  
  
Chapter 13: Awakening  
~…Then…~  
Fifteen-year-old Quistis Trepe buttoned her jacket and grabbed her whip, trying to lace up her boots at the same time. She ran out of her dormitory, only to stumble and crash into a nearby student.  
  
"Trepe!!" She knew that voice. Only one guy in the whole entire Garden could have that voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" Quistis said, disentangling herself from Seifer Almasy. The blonde boy stood up, gunblade clutched in his hand, and glared down at her. Quistis glared back and rose to her feet. "Something wrong, Almasy? Got a staring problem?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you were normally this ditzy." Seifer shrugged. "You obviously are."  
  
Quistis frowned. She never swore out loud when she could help it, but Seifer Almasy was a special case. "You ass."  
  
Seifer blinked and smirked. "Oooh, and the teacher's pet swore."  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out, still glaring at Seifer. She suddenly flipped him off, then spun around and stalked off, headed towards the training center. Seifer stared after her, slightly surprised.  
  
'So…she DOES have a bad side.'  
  
And it was then that Seifer remembered that he was heading for the training center, too.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh! Stupid freak…let me go!" Quistis cried out, casting her last Fire spell at the Grat holding her upside-down by her ankle. The creature twitched, wilted, and released the young student, letting Quistis fall 10 feet to the dust. "Aaaah--OW!" She lay sprawled on the ground for a moment, wondering if there were any broken bones. To her surprise, she was perfectly fine. Just sore. Very sore.  
  
"So, are you gonna lie there all day, or are you going to train?" asked a voice.  
  
"…Do you consider it your job to make my mornings living hell?" Quistis demanded, slowly raising herself off the ground. She looked up at Seifer, who was kneeling in front of her. "Or is this just some sick hobby of yours?"  
  
"Hobby," came the immediate answer.  
  
Quistis fought hard not to punch Seifer right in his arrogant face. Instead she quickly stood up. Head rush.  
  
Seifer grabbed her arm to keep her steady. "Will you act normal for once, Trepe?" he asked, looking at her questioningly. "Or is that too much to ask? We're in a goddamned monsters' nest, and all you can think about is me. Actually, I'd be flattered if there wasn't the chance a T-Rexaur will come and bite our limbs off."  
  
"Oh, I'm thinking about you alright," Quistis muttered, brushing dirt off her jacket. "…In the worst possible way."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing I want to tell you."  
  
Seifer looked at her for a moment. "I don't…remember you being so angry," he said quietly.  
  
Quistis stared. "What?" she asked. "Seifer, what are you--?"  
  
BOOM.  
  
The two blondes turned as loud, echoing footsteps sounded throughout the training center. Only one monster in the entire room could make such a sound. "T-Rexaur," Seifer breathed, gripping his gunblade tightly. He quickly put a hand in front of Quistis' shoulders as he scanned the room, backing the both of them to the entrance.  
  
"Seifer?" Quistis' voice was strangely small and hushed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't back up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the T-Rexaur's right at the entrance," came the whispered reply. Seifer whirled around.  
  
The monster was huge, a gargantuan dinosaur with a thick, red-and-black hide, smallish arms and huge legs. Coiled around its feet was the thick tail, known for its power. The T-Rexaur was the biggest either had ever seen, a fact that did not help as the monster took a thundering step towards them. Instinct taking over, Seifer positioned himself in front of Quistis, gunblade held out in front of him. "I'm going to try and distract it," he muttered to Quistis. "Go…go and get someone."  
  
Quistis started. "What about you?!"  
  
Seifer grit his teeth. "Well, I'll try and stay alive while you're gone."  
  
Quistis moved up beside him. "Not funny," she hissed to him.  
  
"You think I'm trying to be?!"  
  
"I'm not leaving--!"  
  
"Then we'll both die, Quisty!"  
  
The girl blinked and turned to him quickly. "What did you call me--?!"  
  
The monster suddenly let out a loud roar, shaking the trees, and charged at them. Seifer grabbed Quistis by the arm, pulling her with him as he leapt out of the dinosaur's way. The two landed in a head against a tree trunk, Seifer's arm wrapped around Quistis' shoulders. "FIRE!!" the teen shouted. The T-Rexaur screeched in pain as flames licked at his back. It whipped around, tail following. Seifer hugged Quistis to him, biting his lip and drawing blood as the heavy tail hit him heavily on the shoulder. The force sent the two flying. Seifer hurriedly scrambled to his feet, shielding Quistis from view. "Okay, the entrance is clear now!" he called over his shoulder. "Mind getting out of here?!" Tasting copper blood, Seifer wiped at his mouth with his free hand. His lip stung.  
  
"I told you, I'm not leaving you here to get killed!" Quistis joined him, pulling her whip taut between her hands. "I dislike you, Seifer, but it's not like I want you to die!"  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"Stop with those stupid cracks!"  
  
The T-Rexaur attacked again. The two dived out of the way, Quistis running around its left leg while Seifer blindly ran between its feet. "Almasy, you dumbass!" Quistis yelled in panic, seeing the move. "What are you--"  
  
"BLIZZARD!" The monster bellowed in pain, its legs encased in ice. Seifer reappeared, grabbing Quistis by the wrist. "Come on!!"  
  
The monster, however, was smarter than it seemed. Curling its tail around the ice, the T-Rexaur squeezed tightly, and there loud cracks sounding in the air. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Seifer muttered. They were halfway to the entrance. "Trepe, come on!"  
  
There was a jerk on his hand and Seifer stumbled and turned. "QUIS!!!" he shouted.  
  
Quistis limply hung from between the T-Rexaur's sharp teeth. Blood dripped down the monster's scaly chin as he increased pressure on his prey. Seifer heard a crack, accompanied by Quistis' scream of pain. He tried to think, but his mind was clouded. Dripping blood, broken bones…a broken Quistis. "QUIS!!!" he yelled again. Then he heard running footsteps. Two people. He turned to the entrance.  
  
A tall man with long silver hair, dressed in an instructor uniform, rushed past him, followed by a striking woman with waist-length, reddish brown hair and tea-colored eyes, her hands sparking with power as she began to summon a Guardian Force. Seifer recognized the two immediately. The man, Instructor Sephiroth Gast, the woman, SeeD officer Saravien Devonshire, also in the Disciplinary Committee. Instructor Gast reached for the long ebony scabbard at his waist and drew a long blade. An upward slash at the monster's belly, and Quistis fell from the T-Rexaur's mouth as it snarled angrily. Instructor Gast caught the bleeding girl easily, looking back at Saravien. "SHIVA!" the SeeD cried out. The T-Rexaur screamed one last time as frigid Ice magic surrounded him. In less than five minutes, it was dead.  
  
Seifer couldn't think anymore. His mind was numb as he watched Instructor Gast was walking towards him, Quistis cradled in his arms. She looked so pale, and everything was smeared red. So much blood. So much life…  
  
He couldn't save her.  
  
Seifer was dimly aware of Saravien holding him steady by the shoulder, guiding him to the infirmary. Footsteps behind them told him that Instructor Gast and Quistis were following closely. As soon as they entered the clinic, Seifer's mind blanked out completely, and he collapsed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That voice. Only one guy in the whole entire Garden could have that voice. Her fogged mind tried to understand what he was saying. Something about coming back…  
  
"…You've missed a shitload of classes, Trepe, stay comatose any longer, I'll wake you up myself."  
  
Quistis smiled inwardly. Well, he was still a bastard. She tried to open her eyes, but she was tired, so very tired…she let Seifer's voice wash over her, getting clearer and clearer.  
  
"You should've gone." Seifer's voice became softer, and Quistis felt a light touch on her arm. Something in the back of her mind stirred, but before she could try to remember the touch, the thought vanished, as quickly as it came. "Dammit, Quisty, you can't be a SeeD if you can't take a friggin' order."  
  
'Quisty?'  
  
The name…so familiar.  
  
Quistis struggled against the fog in her brain, trying, yearning to remember. Something in her past, a boy's voice.  
  
"…What is it, Quisty…?"  
  
"…Climb on, Quisty. I'll carry you home…"  
  
"…Cross your heart!"  
  
"Hope to die… Quisty? …Can I give you a kiss goodbye?"  
  
"…we'll see each other again…"  
  
"A knight never breaks his promises!"  
  
"Don't you worry, Quisty, whenever you're hurt, I'll always be the one to carry you home…"  
  
A distant memory, held somewhere deep inside…  
  
Finally deciding that it was time to wake up, Quistis opened her eyes. She could tell she surprised Seifer.  
  
"SHIT!!! Damn, Trepe, giving me a fucking heart attack…!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Now~  
Seifer sat beside her bed, keeping a constant vigil, day and night. The life support system Dr. Kadowaki had hooked her up to beeped steadily, an ominous sound in his ears. Amazingly, the bullet had passed completely through Quistis' shoulder, missing vital organs by mere inches. However, it had already been two weeks since the SeeD test, and she was still comatose. Seifer remembered the one other time she had been strapped to so many machines. The T-Rexaur incident…and she'd managed to pull through. She'd wake up, he knew, very soon. Until then, he wasn't leaving her side.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
He looked up. Rinoa stood there, holding a white teddy bear. "Hey," he said softly.  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Hi. How's she doing?"  
  
He looked back at Quistis. "The same."  
  
Rinoa walked over to him and placed the teddy bear in his hands. "What the hell…?"  
  
"You remember him?" the dark-haired young woman asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yeah. The teddy bear in your bedroom…Hyne, Rinoa, you gave him such a damned terrible name." Seifer raised his eyes to Rinoa and smirked.  
  
"What? Treezle is not a terrible name!" Rinoa frowned, then smiled. "Well, terrible name or not, Treezle's here to help you keep watch on Quis. Unlike mere mortals, the almighty teddy bear doesn't need sleep, so he'll continue to guard her while you're snoozing."  
  
"Uh, thanks?"  
  
"You're welcome." Rinoa laughed softly. "Since when were you like this with anyone?"  
  
"Like what?" Seifer asked absently.  
  
"All weird…and worried."  
  
Seifer looked away and chose not to answer. Rinoa clapped him on the back and smiled. "Don't worry, Seifer, it's not illegal to worry about someone. I do it all the time. I won't tell anyone about this, but they'll worry. You might wanna leave the infirmary once in a while."  
  
He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."  
  
Rinoa nodded. "If you say so. I'll see you around, okay? Don't worry," she whispered. "She'll wake up."  
  
Seifer smiled slightly, and heard Rinoa's footsteps depart. His attention was already focused on his childhood friend's face.  
  
"Quisty…wake up." His voice became a quiet whisper. "Please."  
  
And somehow, as if she knew he was watching, that he was pleading, as if she'd heard, Quistis stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"…Seifer…?"  
  
~Last Words~  
It's quite short, though I do hope you enjoy it. As always, don't forget to review! Thank you! 


	14. Catch You Catch Me

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Author's Notes: The next chapter of "Whenever You Need Me", for your enjoyment. The birth of "romantic" Seifer, in a really short, corny way. And another original character appears…Kyrie!  
  
Chapter 14: Caught in the Act! (revised)  
"Holy--!" Quistis gasped as Seifer fell off his seat and toppled from view. There was a loud thud and a cry of pain. "Seifer?!" she asked anxiously. "Are you okay?"  
  
Seifer jumped to his feet, clutching a white teddy bear. "Do you consider it your job to scare the hell out of me, or is it just a hobby of your twisted mind?" he demanded, though relief was evident on his face. "Damn, you took years off my life!"  
  
Quistis blinked. "I'm sorry…are you alright?"  
  
The blond glared at her. "No," he said evenly, rubbing a spot on the back of his head. "I hit my head."  
  
Quistis stared at him for a few moments, then began to giggle. Soon, she was laughing uncontrollably, her hands clasped over her mouth as her slender shoulders shook with mirth. Seifer looked at her in confusion until her laughter died down. "I--I'm sorry," she managed to gasp out, her face red and her eyes shining. "You just looked so…so…"  
  
"So what?" Seifer queried, frowning.  
  
"So cute!"  
  
Seifer's eyes widened, and he stared at Quistis for what had to be a full two minutes. "So…cute?" he finally said.  
  
She nodded, placing her hands down on her lap and smiling up at him.  
  
Seifer suddenly realized at how foolish he looked then, not having slept more than two days the whole time Quistis had been in a coma, his clothes wrinkled, his hair a bird's nest, and holding a--  
  
"What an adorable bear!" Quistis remarked. "Whose is it?"  
  
"Oh, this?" Seifer held up the stuffed animal. "Oh, it's Rinoa's."  
  
He saw the flash of disappointment in Quistis' cerulean eyes before she blinked and smiled. "To watch over me? That's nice of her." She paused, then asked tentatively, "Seifer?"  
  
He sat down on the bed. "Yeah?"  
  
She leaned forward. "How long?" she asked softly. "I mean, how long have I been in here?"  
  
Seifer studied her pale face. "A week," he said neutrally.  
  
"Mm." Quistis looked down at her hands for a few seconds, then looked up again. "Well?"  
  
"Well what?" Seifer looked blank.  
  
"Your rank, Almasy, what else?" Quistis demanded hotly, punching his shoulder. "You managed to get through, didn't you?" Annoyance was replaced by concern. "I mean, you didn't do anything completely stupid, did you?"  
  
"Well, I--"  
  
~Flashback~  
"QUISTIS!!"  
  
Seifer heard his own voice, screaming Quistis' name over and over as he dropped his Hyperion and ran to her side. Blood was already pooling at her shoulder, soaking her SeeD uniform and dripping through the grates. Quistis' chest rose and fell weakly as she let out soft, ragged breaths. "Seif--Seify, you're here," she murmured, her eyes glassy and unfocused. "You shouldn't…not be here."  
  
He slid one arm beneath her, pulling her to a sitting position. "Quis, can you see me? Can you hear me?!" His voice was low, panicked. "It's me."  
  
She blinked. "Seify…Seifer…"  
  
He lifted her up and ran to the lift, stumbling slightly, not even bothering to pick up his fallen gunblade in his haste. Her body was warm against him, her breathing slow, steady…faint. Her lips kept moving, her murmurs reaching his ears as he ran. "Seify, you're not supposed to be here…but I'm glad you are. You kept it…you kept your promise, Seifer…"  
  
"Shut up, Trepe," he muttered, passing the fountain in the town square. "You're sounding stupid."  
  
"Don't you remember, Seifer? You promised you'd always carry me home if I needed you." Quistis sighed softly. "…My shoulder. It's numb."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is…" Quistis moved in his arms. "I'm losing a lot of blood, Seifer…and you're going to fail. I'm sorry, Seify, I really am."  
  
"Seifer, what happened?!" Alonia asked as Seifer reached the beach. "Shit, what happened to Quis?!"  
  
"She got shot," Seifer said. "What do you think, Everclear?"  
  
Alonia looked at him sharply. "No need to bitch. Come on, the last boat's waiting. I got them to wait when I told them Quistis was still in Dollet. Come on." She jogged towards the waiting vehicle, Seifer close behind.  
~End flashback~  
  
"--didn't check it out with the headmaster yet. But I think I got in."  
  
"Really?" Quistis smiled. "That's great. I hope you got a high rank."  
  
"…Yeah. How about you? How're you feeling?"  
  
"Ah, well…" Quistis touched her right shoulder. "This feels like a total bitch. I hope the bullet passed through cleanly?"  
  
Seifer smiled. "Just missed your vital organs. You're lucky, Trepe."  
  
She nodded. "Feels like it."  
  
Seifer rose to his feet. "Well, Sleeping Beauty, since you woke up, I'm thinking you've got a hell of an appetite." He smirked. "I'll go get you something to eat from the cafeteria."  
  
"Thanks. Um, will you be taking your companion with you?" Quistis arched an eyebrow at the teddy bear in Seifer's hand. "Be sure to get him something, too."  
  
"Hey, shut up!" Seifer retorted, throwing the toy at Quistis, who batted it away. "I'm trying to be nice, here?"  
  
"It's a great change. But, as I recall correctly, you called me Sleeping Beauty, and didn't she have to get kissed to wake up?" Quistis giggled at the joke. "So gimme a kiss, my knight in shining armor!" Closing her eyes, she raised her face up to Seifer expectantly.  
  
Seifer paused for a moment, then leaned towards her. Just as their lips met--  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Omigosh!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zell Dincht shadowboxed impatiently as he was next to the elevator on the second floor. Irvine Kinneas leaned silently against the guardrails. "Chill out, Zell," said the auburn-haired young man jovially, grinning at his best friend. "Classes will be over in a few minutes."  
  
"I know," Zell muttered tersely. "Dammit, that's too quick."  
  
"We've been waiting here for over an hour and a half, and you call that too quick…huh." Irvine shrugged and pulled his hat over his eyes. "You're the one that dragged me all the way up here, Dincht, and I'm sticking around to see if you actually go through with it or not." He smirked. "This is gonna be some show."  
  
"Shut up, cowboy."  
  
"Hey, don't hate. Just because I dress like a cowboy doesn't mean I am one. I just happen to like the hat."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Careful, now, or I'm gonna have to start calling you Squall."  
  
"Grrrr…!"  
  
"Hm, maybe not. How about Torama?"  
  
DING DONG DING!  
  
Irvine straightened up. "Well, I think I should go and make myself scarce before you kick my ass." He grinned at Zell a final time and strolled off, almost immediately being surrounded by a group of female students.  
  
Zell anxiously watched the students that passed him to head for the cafeteria on the first floor. Not one of them was the person he was looking for. "Don't tell me she's not here…!"  
  
"Who's not here?" asked a voice behind him.  
  
Zell whirled around. "K-K…K--"  
  
A petite girl with light-brown eyes blinked up at him. Her hair, shoulder length waves of ebony, was pulled into two pigtails that fell down her shoulders. Her name: Kyrie Indigo. As perky as Selphie Tilmitt, more fearsome than Ultimecia.  
  
Why was she fearsome? One reason only.  
  
Zell's mission, for he chose to accept it: to ask her out on a date.  
  
"K-K-K-Kyrie…" Zell finally managed to stutter. "H-hi."  
  
"H-hi to you, too, Zell!" Kyrie mimicked, then flashed him a cheerful smile. "What's with the stuttering? Oh, I get it…you're nervous, aren't you!"  
  
"M-me? Nervous? W-why?" Zell's voice cracked slightly.  
  
"Well, I've known you for only a year, but I know you pretty well." Kyrie began to walk around Zell, studying him. "You stutter when you get nervous, which is usually in front of crowds. If you get really nervous, you turn red. Kinda like what you're doing right now!" She pointed at Zell's scarlet face. "Hm, so what's up with you, Dincht?"  
  
(Yes, Kyrie was a nice girl, athletic and academically gifted, although in love, she was a bit on the dense side…)  
  
"Uh, well…I--I…"  
  
"Hey, Kyrie!" Irvine chose that time to saunter over and throw an arm around Kyrie's shoulders. "Good afternoon, ma'am! How's the second prettiest gal in school?"  
  
"Who's the first, Irvine?" Kyrie asked with a grin.  
  
"My one and only Selphie, of course." Irvine pulled lightly on one of Kyrie's pigtails. "Well, I'd better go and leave you two…I've got to get rid of the harem following me…" And he walked off, trailed by a small group of girls.  
  
Kyrie waved after him, then turned back to Zell. "So you were saying, Zell?"  
  
"Umm…I…uh, I was wondering if…uhhh…w-will you…?"  
  
Kyrie smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
"W-will you…go out with--"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Irvine!!!"  
  
Selphie Tilmitt came bursting out of the elevator, screaming hysterically, bashing into Irvine and squealing into his shirt. Irvine held her, bewildered, as the gaggle of girls behind him hurried away, fearing a jealous girlfriend's wrath.  
  
Kyrie ran over to the brown-haired girl. "Selphie, what's wrong?!" she asked anxiously.  
  
Zell repeatedly cursed in his head. He loved Selphie, really he did, she was like a sister…but GODAMMIT, why did she have to interrupt them now?!?! HE WAS SO CLOSE!!!!!!  
  
Irvine held Selphie by the shoulders. "Sefie, honey, what's wrong?!" he asked, panicked for his girlfriend's well-being. "Are you okay?!?!"  
  
"…Seifer…kissing…infirmary!" Selphie managed to say before she dissolved into squeals once more.  
  
"What?" Kyrie asked.  
  
"Seifer and Quistis!" Selphie gasped, grinning up at Irvine. "I saw Seifer kissing Quistis in the infirmary!!!" 


	15. Maybe Friends

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Author's Notes: Congratulations to the winners of the "Seiftis Forever" Awards! You truly are the best of the best!  
  
~**Best Romance--"Shattered Thoughts and Broken Dreams" by Alonia Everclear  
~**Best Original--"Crimson Lies" by Ashbear  
~**Best Poetry--"Dulled Hyperion" by grrl_gamer  
~**Best Kiss--"Wicked Game" by Starlight  
~**Best Characterization of Quistis--"Aftermath" by Wravyn  
~**Best Vignette--"Aftermath" by Wravyn  
~**Best General--"Majestic" by Jacks  
~**Most Heartbreaking Moment--"Walls Between Us (Fear of Love)" by Brazen Angel  
~**Best Characterization of Seifer--"Fire Cross" by Zachere  
~**Best Humor--"First Contact" by Ashbear  
~**Best Drama--"Crimson Lies" by Ashbear  
~**Best Twist--"Day of the Strong" by Malice Shaw  
~**Best Action/Adventure--"Waiting for Magic" by Starlight  
~**Best Lemon--"Smoke and Mirrors" by Ifalna  
~**Best Songfic--"November Rain" by Alonia Everclear  
~**Best What-if?--"Mist Over Winhill" by Kate Lorraine  
~**Best Angst--"The Guilty Show No Mercy" by Malice Shaw  
~**Most Original Plot--"Crimson Lies" by Ashbear  
~**Best Parody--"THE Queifer" by Astraea  
~**Best Mystery--"Shattered Thoughts and Broken Dreams" by Alonia Everclear  
  
**these fics and/or authors can be looked up on the FF.net directory  
Once again, congratulations to all you Seiftis authors!  
  
Chapter 15: Maybe Friends  
Seifer sighed, then glanced at the clock that hung above the door. It read 2:55. "One hour and five minutes more," the teen muttered, sighing. "Damn Instructor Gast."  
  
It was a few days after Quistis had awoken from the infirmary. All of Garden had already known about the T-Rexaur fiasco, and it had taken many announcements on Headmaster Cid's part to assure the anxious students that no, T-Rexaurs would NOT be taking over the school anytime soon. Soon after that, Instructor Gast had stuck Seifer in the disciplinary room.  
  
"What the hell for?!" Seifer had raged when Saravien broke the news.  
  
"Sephiro--Instructor Gast seems to think that you were responsible for Quistis' accident," said the SeeD.  
  
"What? It's not my damned fault that she went into that training area all by herself! She's the idiot, not me!"  
  
"You know, you should really calm down."  
  
"Yeah, you try being calm when you're accused of a crime you didn't commit. I'm innocent. I was at the freaking wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Well, I'm very sorry, Seifer, but unless you can prove that…" Saravien shrugged helplessly.  
  
So there he was, sitting in the disciplinary room, from 2 to 4, every day, until Instructor Gast let him off the hook.  
  
Seifer was annoyed. No, scratch that, Seifer was out and out pissed off. This was what he got for saving someone's life.  
  
'Tch,' the young blonde thought, 'that's the last time I'm saving Trepe's ass if she won't even vouch for me.' He sulked silently, arms crossed over his lean chest, jade eyes dark as he stared at the clock above the door. Then the door opened.  
  
"Excuse me, Instructor Tashikawa?" asked the fair-haired girl from the door. "Instructor Gast was wondering if you could release Seifer Almasy…"  
  
"Almasy? Why?" the auburn-haired teacher asked.  
  
"He needs to talk to him…" Quistis' voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of the seething Seifer. "Right now, Instructor."  
  
"…Ahhh, okay, okay. Almasy."  
  
Seifer quietly rose to his feet and walked out the door, brushing past Quistis roughly. The girl thanked the instructor and jogged after him, calling his name. "Seifer, wait up!"  
  
He stopped and she crashed into him, tumbling to the floor. "Could you tell me when you're going to stop?" Quistis asked, frowning slightly as she lifted her face up to glare at him. "You're like a brick wall, you know--"  
  
"Shut your trap, Trepe," the boy growled dangerously.  
  
"I--" Quistis blinked.  
  
"I save your life and what do you do while Gast sticks me in the goddamned disciplinary room? Nothing!" Seifer spat. "That's the last time I ever save your sorry ass." He whirled around and stalked off towards Instructor Gast's classroom, leaving Quistis alone in the hall.  
  
The girl took a shaking breath and ran after him, entering the class at the sound of Gast's voice.  
  
"Quistis confessed to being the first in the training center. She also said you had nothing to do with the wild T-Rexaur that attacked her, and that you tried to save her. She also said it was her fault that the T-Rexaur caught up to her in the first place. I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you. Quistis will be the one in the disciplinary room from now on. I apologize."  
  
Seifer stood silently, then swiftly turned and walked out. Quistis stilled, unsure whether to get out of the way, but Seifer grasped her wrist and pulled her with him. He pulled her to the dormitories and then let go, turning to her. Quistis braced herself for his rage.  
  
His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Quistis stared at him for a few moments, then asked shakily, "S-Seifer?"  
  
"Uh, this is kinda hard to say…" For the first time since Quistis had met Seifer in Garden, he looked flustered.  
  
"Ummm…"  
  
"Look, Trepe, I'm sorry." Seifer let out a short breath and looked away. "For getting so pissed off at you, I mean…I guess I was just stressed. So, um…sorry."  
  
"Uh…I…" Quistis blinked. "D-don't worry about it."  
  
Seifer relaxed. "So…I'll see you around?" he asked in a low voice, as if he didn't want to be heard.  
  
She nodded. "Y-yeah. Okay."  
  
He smiled slightly. Not his usual cynical smirk, but a shadow of a real smile. Quistis started; she'd seen that smile before. Somewhere…a long time ago…she struggled to remember, but something held the memories back. An unknown force, a wraith that pushed the recollections away from her. She blinked and found herself staring at Seifer again. He looked worried.  
  
"Hey, Trepe, you back to reality?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Uh…sorry," she whispered. "I…I'll see you later, then."  
  
Seifer nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Bye, Trepe."  
  
She smiled. "…Bye." She watched him walk off, and a thought struck her. "Hey, Seifer."  
  
He looked back at her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Uh…never mind." Quistis bit her lip and shook her head. Seifer looked puzzled but walked on. After a few minutes, she headed towards the disciplinary room to serve her time. Even though she was being punished, she felt considerably lighter.  
  
She'd just managed to evade Seifer Almasy's rage. That counted for something. And he DID apologize. She must be some sort of hero.  
  
Quistis smiled as she walked into the disciplinary room, startling the instructor there. Maybe Seifer wasn't such a bad guy after all.  
  
Quistis' smile grew as her mind wandered to the possibilities.  
  
Who knows how they could end up?  
  
Maybe acquaintances.  
  
…Maybe friends.  
  
Final Words:  
Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hopeful you'll review!  
  
~kokuro usagi 


	16. The In Between

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Author's Notes: Back again, back again, with my newest chapter! Please, review, like you ppl always do! (Hey, that rhymes!) Also, I introduce one original character and Rufus Shinra appears for a small cameo. (Tee hee!)  
  
Even after the stars fade  
from the sky,  
and the world ends,  
I will never stop loving you.  
~kokuro_usagi  
  
Chapter 16: Some Things Happen (a.k.a. What Happened After the Chapter Before Last)  
Seifer stared into Quistis' cerulean eyes, opening his mouth to speak.  
  
Quistis softly spoke. "Um…that was good."  
  
Then the door flew open. Irvine, Zell, Selphie and another girl ran into the infirmary, all speaking the same time.  
  
"--kissing, I saw it--"  
  
"--even looking?"  
  
"--if you dragged us here for nothing--"  
  
"Hi, Quistis!" said the other girl cheerfully. She left Zell's side and joined Seifer beside Quistis' bed. Quistis recognized her. She was Kyrie Indigo, a member of the Disciplinary Committee and a black belt martial artist. The pigtailed girl grinned at Quistis. "How's your arm, Quistis? Still connected to your shoulder?"  
  
"Feels like it."  
  
Kyrie turned to Seifer, her lips twitching to a slight smile. "Mr. Almasy, sir."  
  
Seifer blinked. "Are you purposely trying to make me feel old, Indigo?"  
  
"N-no, sir, I just--"  
  
"SEE! Look at them! They're not arguing!" Selphie suddenly shouted, pointing accusingly at the two blondes. "They've been swapping spit! Really!!"  
  
"Ooookay, Sefie, please calm down," Irvine said, placing his hands on his girlfriend's small shoulders. "You're going to get a stroke exerting so much…er…voice." Selphie frowned up at the 6-foot cowboy, who simply patted her head in reply. Zell was staring intently at Seifer and Quistis, arms crossed. "So, did you?" he suddenly demanded.  
  
Seifer shot him and look. "Did I what, Dincht?" he asked evenly.  
  
Zell snorted. "Did you kiss her or not? Duh."  
  
Seifer smirked. "And if I did?"  
  
Zell's violet eyes narrowed. "You…what?"  
  
The two nemeses glared down at each other for a few tense moments, until fair-haired Quistis stepped between them. Selphie gasped and Irvine called, "Quis, don't get out of bed!"  
  
"Stop it right now, you two," the former instructor said. "Are you going to fight in the infirmary?"  
  
"You know I'll have to take you both in if you do," Kyrie said behind Seifer. The Disciplinary Committee member was fiercely looking at Seifer and Zell. Her fists were placed firmly on her slender hips, her eyes fiery. "As a member of the Disciplinary Committee, it's my job to arrest rule breakers."  
  
"I know how it works, Indigo," Seifer retorted. Kyrie's brows furrowed together in a deeper frown.  
  
Zell growled and spun on his heel, stomping out of the infirmary. Kyrie soon followed. Selphie eyed Seifer and Quistis for a few seconds before running out. Irvine, however, stayed, smiling widely at the couple. Seifer suddenly snapped, "What?"  
  
Irvine shrugged. "Always knew you'd end up together," he said, grinning. "You've been best friends since, what? Since Seifer first came to the orphanage? Knew you'd end up macking as soon as your hormones caught up with you." He pointed at Quistis. "You just make sure you stay a virgin for now, Quisty, you'll have plenty of time for that stuff when you retire from mercenary work--"  
  
THWUMP!  
  
Irvine's face met pillow. "You perverted little cowboy!" Quistis loudly said in shock, though she was flushing.  
  
"Okay, shutting up now…" With an exaggerated bow, Irvine swept out of the room, only turning back to say, "Please don't moan too loudly, Quis, this room isn't soundproof." He hurried away before Quistis could throw more pillows at him.  
  
"What a dork," the young woman said softly, turning her attention back to Seifer. "And you!" she suddenly said loudly, jabbing a finger at Seifer's chest.  
  
"And me," Seifer said. "What about me?"  
  
"How dare you kiss me!"  
  
"Wha--you asked for it!" Seifer replied, baffled.  
  
"Can't you tell a joke from an actual order?!"  
  
"You're the one who said it was good!"  
  
"Post-kiss trauma."  
  
"Trauma?!?! Are you saying I'm a terrible kisser?!" Seifer raged.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Quistis snapped back.  
  
"You're such a spoiled brat!"  
  
"Well, you're a molester!"  
  
"That's a stupid excuse!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is NOT!"  
  
"You sound like a child!"  
  
"Well, so do you!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"There you go again!"  
  
"Why are we arguing?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Well, I do!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because what?" Seifer challenged.  
  
"Because…because…" Quistis began.  
  
"Well?" Seifer sneered. "Where's that wonderful intellect of yours when you need it, Quis?"  
  
"Because we just are!" the young woman said, stomping a foot. "Because you had to follow me instead of going back to the beach, and because you just had to play the goddamned hero! You were lying when you said you got in, didn't you?! And it was my fault, all my fault, you just HAD to follow me!"  
  
A stunned silence was Quistis' reply. She looked down at the floor, shoulders sagging. "It was my fault you didn't get in," she whispered.  
  
Suddenly Seifer walked past her. She turned to look at him. "Seifer…?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Dammit, Trepe, didn't I tell you I didn't check with the Headmaster yet?" he asked, his back turned to her. "I went after you because I had to. I don't leave people behind. Besides…I made a promise." He glanced back at the girl, knowing that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Just don't worry about it," he sighed. "Jeez, I'll check it out if you're so worried. Man…" And he stalked off, leaving Quistis in the infirmary, sniffling slightly.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The woman lounging on the large leather couch of Rufus Shinra's expensive condo was tall, slender and pale, with sable hair that draped over one arm of the couch and pooled in a black pool at the carpeted floor and doe-brown eyes that were presently closed. Beside the couch was a shining silver shotgun, a state-in-the-art Exeter presently filled with Pulse Ammo. At the sound of footsteps, the woman known only as Wravyn Skye was immediately sitting upright, the Exeter in her hands. A blonde man with ice-blue eyes stood in the doorway of the condo, smiling. "Put the gun down, Wrav," Rufus Shinra said, walking over to the female mercenary. "It's only me."  
  
"Hyne, Rufus, don't do that," the sable-haired woman said in a soft voice, rising to her feet. The wrinkled white polo she wore and jeans showed that she had been asleep for a while. She was barefoot, and the plush white carpet swallowed her feet. "I could've shot you."  
  
"Could've, but didn't," the blue-eyed man replied, reaching out and lightly caressing Wravyn's face. "So, how did the assassination go?"  
  
Wravyn's eyes immediately hardened. "She got away."  
  
Rufus blinked. "What?"  
  
Wravyn whirled around, gripping Exeter very tightly as she paced angrily. "The bitch got away. I didn't know she was bringing reinforcements. Some guy came after her…blonde, green eyes…kinda hot, but I let them get away. I needed to get out before he killed me." She turned back sharply to Rufus. "Do you know him?"  
  
"You'll have to give me more information than hair and eye color, dear," Rufus replied, crossing his arms. "How'd the employer take it?"  
  
"He was happy. Said it was part of his master plan."  
  
"Good."  
  
"No, it's not good," Wravyn snapped. "I don't care about anyone's master fucking plan, none of my prey get away from me."  
  
"I love it when you talk predator talk," Rufus growled, wrapping an arm around Wravyn's waist.  
  
"Not in the mood, Rufus."  
  
"Mm, Wravyn, you're so hotheaded sometimes," Rufus murmured, kissing the woman's temple. "It's so sexy."  
  
"I've never missed a shot. She was supposed to bleed to death," Wravyn continued.  
  
"Now, dear, you know stress is bad for your heart."  
  
"Like I give a damn, Rufus."  
  
"But I do." Rufus pulled her closer, his free hand grasping the Exeter. "Release the gun, Wrav."  
  
She obeyed. Rufus laid the gun to the floor and grasped one of Wravyn's hands, wrapping it around the back of his neck. Wravyn hummed softly, her fingers stroking the back of Rufus' neck lightly. "I need a massage," she suddenly said. "A long one."  
  
"Is that code for sex?" Rufus questioned.  
  
"Hell, no, Rufus. I wouldn't have sex if you paid me."  
  
"Keep talking dirty. You're turning me on."  
  
"Rufus, that's disgusting. I'm a fucking assassin, not a whore."  
  
Rufus chuckled. "True."  
  
Wravyn turned around, glaring up at Rufus. "Are you going to keep trying to get me in bed every time I come here?"  
  
Rufus smiled. "Am I that obvious?"  
  
Wravyn pushed him away. "Ugh."  
  
Rufus stepped back, smirking. "Backing away, dear."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, what are you going to do now? You've missed a kill…for the first time, might I add."  
  
"Well, since I'm not on a payroll anymore…I'm free to kill the bitch that got away." Wravyn smiled dangerously. "This will be fun."  
  
Final Words:  
Oooh, it got a little dirty right there, didn't it? Oh, well, please review!  
  
Much love from kokuro_usagi 


	17. Operation Seiftis Forever

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Author's Notes: Just one thing--the members of Seiftis Forever are wonderful poets. And…the childhood chapters will lessen starting from now on. Don't hurt me!  
  
In the darkness, you are the light  
Glittering, gleaming, showing me the sight  
And though you may not know it  
I let you love me too  
But then there is the worry,  
The anxiousness of yesterday  
But, I will be there for you  
The way you smile  
The smile you've always had  
It lights up the darkness in my life.  
I'll always be there for you  
You're the only angel I've ever known  
Whenever you need me, I'll carry you home.  
~Quis  
  
Chapter 17: Here Comes the Seiftis Cliché!!! (a.k.a. Operation Seiftis)  
"You what?!" Quistis asked, outraged, slamming her hands on Headmaster Cid's desk.  
  
"Please, Quistis, you're going to ruin that desk…" Cid Kramer said calmly. "And what exactly do you mean, 'you what'?"  
  
"What do you mean, you failed Seifer?!" Quistis raged, her pale blue eyes fiery. "What went wrong?"  
  
"He disregarded your orders when you told him to return to the beach, as Miss Tamara Yien told me."  
  
"Just for that?!!!"  
  
Cid blinked. "SeeD officers know that an order is an order, Quistis."  
  
Quistis retorted, "Good SeeD officers will do what they believe is right. I would've bled to death if Seifer hadn't rescued me." She shot the headmaster a chilling look. "Headmaster, you cannot fail Seifer. It's his final field test!!"  
  
Cid crossed his arms. "Exactly what are you going to do about my decision, Quistis?" he asked.  
  
The young woman took a calming breath and straightened. "Please change your mind, Headmaster," she said quietly, her voice with a deadly edge. "If you don't, I might be forced to do something to help you change it."  
  
"…And what would that be?" Cid queried.  
  
"Headmaster, Seifer did the right thing. You know that." Quistis was very close to losing control of her temper. "He made one mistake. He shouldn't be penalized for something that small. In fact, not only should he have passed, he should have had a high SeeD rank. He saved my life."  
  
Cid stared at Quistis for a few moments, then took a seat. "…I'll make you a deal, Quistis," he said, looking thoughtful. "I'll give Seifer a last chance. His very last chance. He'll be taking the SeeD written test. If he passes it, he'll be a SeeD. The only things I ask of you…is to take a break from being a SeeD and tutor him."  
  
Quistis felt her jaw drop. "W…what?"  
  
Cid shrugged. "Well?"  
  
"Me…tutor Seifer? And take a break from SeeD duties? Why?!"  
  
"Well, for one thing, you've been seriously injured, and you need to take some time off to recover. Why not do something helpful and tutor your ailing student--?"  
  
"Former student."  
  
Cid nodded. "So? Is it a deal, Quistis?"  
  
Quistis stared, open-mouthed, at the headmaster. She had no idea what was going on in his head, and why, exactly, he had failed Seifer, but he was giving Seifer another chance. "…Fine," she said finally, the guilt of costing Seifer his dream pushing her. "I'll tutor him. And I'll take a vacation from SeeD duties."  
  
"Very good. Now, that means you won't be allowed to be Junctioning GFs…" Cid raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, sir." Quistis nodded.  
  
"Very well. You're dismissed, Miss Trepe."  
  
Silently, Quistis turned around and left the office. Cid waited for a few moments, then pulled out a cell phone. He dialed a number, and after a few rings, a cheery voice answered.  
  
"Hello, Headmaster Cid!" greeted Selphie Tilmitt. "Did it work?"  
  
"Like a charm, Selphie. But may I ask, what is the point of this?" Cid asked, quite bewildered at the favor Selphie had asked of him--to fail Seifer although he should've passed and make Quistis his tutor. "I'm quite confused."  
  
"Ummm…well, that's top-secret info, sir…" Selphie trailed off, then cheered up again, "but thanks for your help! I owe you! Thanks!"  
  
"A-alright…goodbye, Selphie." Blinking, Cid hung up.  
  
On the other end of the line, Selphie hung up as well.  
  
"What did Headmaster Cid call you about, Sefie?" Irvine asked, leaning forward. The two were in the Garden cafeteria, seated in a corner and playing Triple Triad. "Anything important?"  
  
"Hm? Oh…no!" Selphie shook her head and smiled charmingly at Irvine. "Nothing, Irvy!"  
  
"…Then why do I get the feeling it's something?" Irvine questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Top-secret, Irvine." Selphie grinned. "My little secret!"  
  
"It's related to Quistis and Seifer, isn't it?"  
  
"Shoot. How'd you know?"  
  
Irvine shrugged. "Someone had to fix them up. And it sure as heck isn't Rinoa, she's out of town visiting her dad. Which leaves us guys and you." Irvine shot Selphie a look. "Zell and Squall don't seem to interested in the deepening intrigue that is Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy's friendship. And me…well, I never was the kind to interfere with Seifer's life. But you…are the fearless Sefie." Irvine winked. "Well, if you need help, you know my dorm room."  
  
Selphie blinked and shook her head. "Uh, no I don't, Irvy."  
  
"Huh? Oh…never mind that statement, then." Irvine placed his own Character card onto the Triad board and grinned when multiple cards were turned over. "Well, that's my last card! What's yours, Sefie?"  
  
"Hm." Selphie frowned and placed her final card down onto the grid. All but one of the cards on the grid turned blue. "There we go. I think I win!"  
  
"Awww…" Irvine's shoulders slumped as Selphie took his Character card. "That's one of my strongest."  
  
"It's okay, Irvy!" Selphie chirped, patting his hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some serious planning to do…"  
  
"Seiftis-related?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Er, uh…just a word," Irvine said hastily. "You know, put their names together and you get Seiftis…or Quiefer, but that sounds funny. So Seiftis--"  
  
Selphie giggled. "That's so cute! Operation Seiftis! Hmm, has a nice ring to it…" And she walked off.  
  
In his seat, Irvine sighed. If he knew Selphie, whatever plan she had to get two people together, it would be big. And when dealing with two extremely stubborn people like Quistis and Seifer, the plan would be bigger. Meaning that if something went wrong, there would be a lot of explosions. If everything went right, the fireworks would be bigger.  
  
Irvine suddenly grinned. "THIS I gotta see."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alonia Everclear walked out of her dorm and suddenly bumped into something. "What the hell--?" she began, stepping back a few steps. She looked at the obstacle before her. "Excuse me, do I know you?"  
  
She had bumped into a slim, tall young woman with jet-black hair and dark eyes who carried a shining silver Exeter. The mysterious raven-haired girl frowned at her for a moment, then smiled slightly. "I…I was looking for someone," she said in a soft voice. "But I think I got lost…"  
  
Alonia nodded, throwing her white-blonde hair over her shoulder. "These are the dormitories," she said.  
  
"Oh…I was trying to find the classrooms."  
  
"Those are on the second floor," Alonia said with a laugh. "You're a long way, Miss--"  
  
"Ugh, don't call me Miss, it makes me feel old. My name's Wrav--uh, Kat. Kat Skye."  
  
"Kat. That short for something?"  
  
"Yeah, Katherine."  
  
"Sounds girly," Alonia commented.  
  
Kat grinned. "I know. Just strikes fear into your heart, doesn't it? Men cower before me, but it just might be because of this…" She motioned to the Exeter in her hand. "So, the classrooms are on the second floor, ma'am?"  
  
Alonia made a face. "Ma'am? Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
Kat blinked. "Um, well…"  
  
"You'll call me Alonia. That's my name, not ma'am. Ma'am is for little blue ladies who carry purses." Alonia's eyes gleamed. "That's not me."  
  
"And what do you carry, Alonia?" Kat asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Katals," replied the fair-haired woman calmly.  
  
Kat's eyes flickered. "Wow," she remarked. "That's an interesting weapon of choice, Al."  
  
Alonia grinned. "Thanks. Well, anyways, shouldn't you be going up to the second floor? Who are you looking for, anyway?"  
  
"Uh, well, her name is Quistis Trepe. You know her?"  
  
"Quis?" Alonia crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, she was injured during our SeeD field test, and she's in the infirmary. Why?"  
  
"Oh…I see."  
  
"How do you know Quis?" Alonia asked, frowning. "You don't look like a student around here. Come to think of it, I've never seen you before. Are you from another Garden or something? Quistis isn't the Balamb Garden ambassador anymore."  
  
Wravyn had no idea what the hell this woman was talking about, but she tried to keep a straight face. "No, it's not that. Quistis…I guess I'm kind of from her past." That's not exactly a lie, Wravyn thought. I shot her a couple of days ago. "She probably doesn't remember me. I heard about her getting shot, and I was wondering if she was okay." Because if she is, I'll shoot her again.  
  
Alonia shrugged. "Well, you can check out the infirmary. I'll come with you."  
  
Kat shook her head. "Uh, no, no thanks. I'll just come by later. Thanks, Alonia." She pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled. "She might still be kinda out of it, you know."  
  
The blonde woman laughed. "You obviously don't know Quis that well…"  
  
Kat smiled slightly. "Probably. My memory's just the pits. So I'll come back another time."  
  
Alonia nodded, then held out a slim hand. "It was nice meeting you, Kat," she said, smiling. "Next time you come, maybe you'll find Quis."  
  
Kat shook the hand. "I hope so."  
  
"See ya, then." With a casual wave, Alonia turned and walked off in the direction of the Training Center.  
  
"Bye." Kat smiled and waved back until Alonia was gone. Then she let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Now, why the hell did I have to make friends with someone?" 


	18. Walking in the Emerald Dream

Final Fantasy VIII  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Genre: action/romance fiction  
Coupling: Quistis Trepe/Seifer Almasy  
  
  
I'll be with you forever  
Whether in Friendship or in Love  
  
I won't let you go never  
I love you more then the skies above  
  
My heart won't see you go  
In our lives that are all a maze  
  
There's just one thing for you to know  
I'll be here for you always  
  
You're the only angel I've ever known.  
Whenever you need me, I'll carry you home  
***Alonia Everclear***  
  
  
Chapter 18: Scarlet Dreaming  
Quistis was in a foul mood the very next day.  
  
She wasn't angry about the fact that she was suspended from SeeD duties, or the fact that she wasn't allowed outside Balamb Garden. No, it was the unjust decision that Headmaster Cid had placed upon her former student.  
  
And there was also the strange dream she'd had the night before.  
  
Silently fuming, Quistis sank into the bench outside the library and sighed. It had been one of the strangest dreams she'd ever had in her lifetime, something about red flowers and flashing lights and her foster mother. And the word 'valley'. She couldn't make much sense of the dream, but she did remember the word 'valley'. She couldn't figure out what it meant.  
  
And the red reminded her too much of blood. It was only a few days, barely a week, since she'd been shot. |This is not a good thing for my health,| she thought, slumping her shoulders. |Too much stress--|  
  
"Quistis?" asked a low voice.  
  
She jerked upright. Standing in front of her, carrying two Styrofoam cups of coffee, was Seifer.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, frowning. "You look dead."  
  
"Ugh, no, I'm fine…" Quistis sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Actually…no. It's been like hell. Just…too many things going on lately. And I'm still achy." She vaguely gestured towards her wounded shoulder.  
  
Seifer nodded. |She looks like a zombie,| he thought worriedly. |Poor Quisty.| "Well, want some coffee?" he queried, holding out a cup.  
  
Quistis gave him a tired, but grateful smile. "Sugar?" she asked softly.  
  
"Lots. Almost unhealthy."  
  
"Thank you, Seifer. You are my savior." Smiling more cheerfully this time, Quistis raised her cup of coffee in a small toast. "To caffeine and sugar," she stated. "May they always be a part of our weary lives."  
  
"Thank Hyne for that." Seifer lightly touched his cup to hers and took a short swig. Quistis quickly emptied hers. "…Damn. You're really tired, aren't you, Trepe?"  
  
Quistis nodded. "Yeah. But, I have tutoring duties." She quirked a small smile up at Seifer.  
  
Seifer grinned. "Of course. And here I am, your wonderful, dutiful student. On time, too."  
  
"It's a miracle, Almasy."  
  
"Thanks, Trepe."  
  
For a few moments, the two stared at each other, Seifer in fond recollection, Quistis in unknown attraction.  
  
|Hyne, I think I just thought about Seifer's cheekbones…| Abruptly, Quistis stood up. "Finish your coffee," she ordered Seifer. "We're going to do some studying today, Almasy. Oh, correction, lots of studying."  
  
On cue, Seifer groaned. Loudly. "Damn, this is what I get for being nice, huh?"  
  
Quistis mock-pouted. "Hey! This is for your own good, you know. Besides, if you're a good kid, maybe I'll let you read those poetry books you love so much!"  
  
"Hey, shut up and stop treating me like I'm a child!"  
  
"Well, I can't help it if I'm 3 months and 9 days older than you!"  
  
Seifer blinked, calculated the age difference between them, and swore. |Damned girl's right!|  
  
"Ah! See, I'm right!" Quistis' voice brought him back to reality. "So I do get to boss you around." Grabbing his sleeve, she dragged him towards the library. "Come on, buster! You're gonna pass that written test if it kills me."  
  
"Gaaah! Wait, Quis…! My coffee--!!!" Frantically, Seifer tried to gulp down the remaining liquid as he was pulled along. Most of it ended up on his shoes. "My boots! Quistis, you're paying for these boots!"  
  
"You baby!"  
  
"I like these boots!"   
  
"They're your only boots!"  
  
"That's why I like them!"  
  
"Oh, for the love of Hyne--!" They continued arguing all the way into the library and abruptly stopped the moment they entered the area. People were staring at them as if they were mutants. Quickly, the two separated, Quistis looking down at the ground, Seifer glaring at every student, committee member, or SeeD that he caught staring. It didn't take long for everyone to be engrossed in a book. Seifer turned back to Quistis, only to be pulled again towards the back of the library.  
  
"Hey!" he yelped as Quistis shoved him roughly into a seat. "What is this, a study session or foreplay?"  
  
Quistis sank down onto the seat facing him. "Foreplay," she said shortly, shutting Seifer up effectively. "After this, we'll have hot sex in my dorm. Now, do I have your attention, Seifer?" She raised an eyebrow at her student. "Hm?"  
  
He nodded dumbly. Quistis smiled slightly, folded her arms onto the table between them, and softly began, "The SeeD written test is composed of four different topics." She counted off the subjects on her fingers. "The first subject is based on stats-magic Junctions. You've had plenty of practice with those, because of the SeeD field test a few days ago and intense training." Seifer smirked, and she rolled her eyes. "The second is Earth history. You've always had a knack for that, so we won't even get into it. The third tests your overall knowledge on SeeDs." Seifer grimaced, knowing the final subject. "And the fourth and final topic is based on Guardian Forces. Which, like everyone else, you need to read up on."  
  
Seifer leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. "What's there to know about Guardian Forces other than the fact that they're powerful and can be Junctioned?"  
  
"The topic carries greater weight, especially because of recent discoveries," Quistis replied briskly.  
  
"You mean the memory loss."  
  
Quistis looked up at him. "The memory loss," she repeated softly, nodding. "We're not sure about a lot of things about it, but there's rumor of a cure--"  
  
"You'll get them back."  
  
Quistis stared at him, and Seifer shrugged. "Lay off of them long enough, and the memories will start coming back to you soon enough. That's what happened with me. Still happening." He smirked at Quistis' confused look. "What? Surprised?"  
  
She blinked, shaking her head slightly. "Well…y-yes," she managed to stammer. "May I ask how…?"  
  
"You don't need to ask me, you already know."  
  
"What?"  
  
Seifer's lips twitched in a small smile. "You've been laying off the Forces yourself. So tell me, Quis, had any weird dreams lately?"  
  
Seifer enjoyed seeing the all-knowing child prodigy's jaw drop down and stay that way for an entire moment. "Quistis, close that mouth. You're drooling all over the carpet, and the flies might find a new home between your teeth." Silence, and Seifer leaned over, tapped her chin lightly. She obediently closed her mouth. Seifer grinned. "This is the part where you say 'Yes, Seifer, I just had a weird dream last night.'"  
  
Quistis was silent. Finally, she managed, "A-a valley…of red flowers--"  
  
"Red Valley?" interrupted Seifer in a low voice.  
  
"…Yes." Quistis looked at him uncertainly. "Just like what you wrote on my clip," she whispered.  
  
"What else did you remember?"  
  
Quistis blinked at the hopeful tone in her former student's voice. "Not much," she admitted. "My mother. And someone else…I couldn't see their face."  
  
Seifer nodded, wincing inwardly. |She still doesn't remember me…|  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shook his head, smirking again. "Nothing." Quistis stared at him suspiciously but then sighed.  
  
"Alright, Seifer, if you're going to be a secretive ass, be a secretive ass." She shrugged. "Besides, we're here to study, not to find out the meaning of dreams." She slid a folded piece of paper towards him. "These are the book you need to read before I come back. And I want an essay, two pages minimum, four maximum, with a five-paragraph minimum. Before lunch. That gives you…three-and-a-half hours."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Gee, what fun to be had. What's the topic?"  
  
Quistis leaned over him. "Your social life. Of course the topic's information on Guardian Forces. Twit."  
  
"Love you, too, Quistis."  
  
"I know." With a smile and a wave, Quistis sauntered off, calling, "Have fun!"  
  
Seifer set to work. "Love you, too, Quis…" he muttered, "ya bossy freak."  
  
|You sweet, smart, beautiful bossy freak.|  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Quisty!"  
  
Quistis glanced up from her mug of tea. "Oh, Rinoa, you're back."  
  
Tossing her medium-length sable hair over her shoulder, Rinoa Heartilly settled down on the seat facing Quistis. "Why is it all the funky things happen while I'm gone?" she asked, doe-brown eyes wide. "I heard from Selphie that you were suspended the day after I left for Deling to see my dad. And that you were tutoring Seifer. Seifer Almasy, of all people. I mean, that's totally ridicul…" Rinoa stared at Quistis' face, "true?"  
  
Quistis shrugged. "I don't see what's so ridiculous about my tutoring Seifer."  
  
"Well…" Rinoa searched for words, "it's just kind of a déjà vu thing…" She bit her lip, worried she had done something to hurt Quistis' feelings or anger her. "Sorry. Shutting up now."  
  
"For what?" Quistis smiled in her sisterly way. "It IS kinda strange, me teaching Seifer again…"  
  
"So what do you have him doing?"  
  
"An essay based on information found in books related to Guardian Forces and how they affect our stats, memories, and magic." Quistis grinned at Rinoa's shocked face. "It sounds really hard, but believe me, I've been having him write this since he was a student, and it takes him just about an hour."  
  
"So why even bother?"  
  
"Because I needed to think about something." Quistis raised her eyes to Rinoa. "Rinoa…as a sorceress, you must know all about magic and Guardian Forces, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know some things."  
  
"So, uh, what happens when you stop using Guardian Forces? What happens to the memories you lost?"  
  
"Well, they come back," Rinoa said carefully, looking thoughtful, "although I don't really know anyone who has undergone something like that, so I'm not sure how the memories are returned to the person…there are numerous possibilities."  
  
|Like dreams.| Quistis nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh. No. Just curious." Quistis smiled gratefully at her friend. "Just thanks, Rinoa."  
  
Rinoa beamed. "Sure!"  
  
  
  
"All done, Instructo--Quis?"  
  
"What do you remember?" Quistis asked softly, sitting opposite him.  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
"I want to know everything. I know you remember. And I want to know everything that happened."  
  
Seifer stared at her serious face. "…I can't tell you that," he murmured.  
  
She looked crestfallen. "But why?" she whispered.  
  
"Because…you'll find out everything for yourself." Seifer's eyes met hers. "Soon."  
  
"But…but what will I remember?" Quistis asked. "Who will I remember? I want to know, Seifer."  
  
Seifer was silent.  
  
|Hopefully me.|  
  
  
  
  
---from kokuro---  
This started out with the intention of introducing the antagonist of the story: Dorian. Yes, you should know his name. Unfortunately, the chapter was very wrong for Dorian's intro. And it ended up all mushy…but still, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Dorian will be coming up in the coming chapter! I promise! Hopefully, you'll all review this chapter. Constructive criticism is always very welcome!!!  
  
  
Love from ko 


	19. Dorian Strategos

Final Fantasy 8  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Genre: action/adventure and romance  
Couple(s): Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe  
  
---ko says---  
By the way, this here's a flashback chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The night pales  
The moon wanes  
The stars shine  
The trees sway  
  
You are always smiling  
Whatever the weather  
Whatever the season  
Whatever the occasion  
  
Your smile lights up my life  
Showering gold and pieces of silver  
Upon my head  
  
In the darkness and the gloom  
You were always there for me  
I love you dearly  
Now and forever  
Because  
You're the only angel I've ever known  
Whenever you need me, I'll carry you home  
***Quis***  
  
  
Chapter 19: Dorian  
"You're gonna take the fucking field test already?! Hyne, Quis, you're only 15."  
  
"Yeah, and imagine if I make it!" An ecstatic Quistis smiled excitedly at Seifer. "I've studied, I've trained, Hyne, I've sparred with you, and that has to count for a battle against a T-Rexaur or something. I'm ready for this test. I know it. I've already passed the Fire Cave exam, there's nothing else to do but take the plunge. And to think, we'll be able to have free reign over the Guardian Forces assigned to us! Seifer, why don't you take it, too? I bet you could pass."  
  
"You talk too much, Quis. Besides, if the resident troublemaker passes the SeeD field test at the age of 15, imagine how bad the Garden would look. You really want that?"  
  
"You've taught me not to give a damn, you know."  
  
"Hmf." Seifer shrugged and leaned against the railing of the Secret Area, looking out into the night. "That's true." He smiled slightly, but the grin faded as quickly as it came. "If you…if you pass, will you do what you told you'd do?"  
  
Quistis looked blank. "What…?"  
  
Seifer shot her a sideways glance. "You know. Teach."  
  
She blinked, her mouth forming an O. "Oh. That." She bit her lower lip and clasped her hands in front of her. "Maybe. I--I'm not really sure yet if that's what I really want to do…" she smiled shyly, "but I want to stay here. And being an instructor is the only way to do it. I mean…don't you want to stay here, too, Seifer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"H-huh…?" Quistis blinked at the quick response. "You don't."  
  
"Nah." Seifer smirked at the stars. "I'm not going to stay in the same place as Puberty Boy any longer than I have to." A giggle from Quistis was his reward. "Besides, there's the entire world to explore. Don't you wanna travel, Quis? Get away from this place? Away from the drills and the fighting and…and the classes?"  
  
"Would I," Quistis muttered, making Seifer laugh. "But…I love it here. It's home."  
  
"Yeah…it's home. But everyone leaves home someday." Seifer straightened and turned to his friend. "Well, it's getting late. Shouldn't you be in bed by now, all rested and ready for more training tomorrow? Wouldn't want you to screw up your big chance."  
  
Quistis sighed softly. "Yeah, well…hey. Promise me something."  
  
"…Depends on what the promise is."  
  
"If I make it as a SeeD, and if I get my instructor's license…you have to be in my class. I wanna see you become a SeeD."  
  
"…You…wanna see me become a SeeD…" Seifer whispered.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After a short, awkward silence Seifer's voice cut through the air. "Why not."  
  
Quistis gasped and smiled. "Really?!"  
  
Seifer frowned at her. "Didn't I say 'why not'?"  
  
"Seifer, thanks!" There was a thump and an embarrassed Seifer shouting, "Hey, get off me!!"  
  
  
  
|How can this happen?!| Quistis wailed in her head as she shoved the last bite of sandwich into her mouth and ran out of the cafeteria, a muffled whine erupting from deep within her throat as she dropped her books to the floor. |Nothing's going right today…!| She fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.  
  
It wasn't pretty. She had overslept, woken up five minutes before her first class, been late, forgotten about the history test, was quite sure she failed, gotten a late breakfast between her second and third classes, was late to lunch, when she suddenly realized that she had yet to return the books she had borrowed from the library.  
  
She knelt there, near the entrance of the cafeteria, surrounded by books, and sniffled.  
  
"Hey, there," spoke a quiet, unfamiliar voice. "You look like it's the end of the world."  
  
Quistis took a deep, steadying breath and raised her eyes to the stranger. "I'm fine," she whispered.  
  
The young man that smiled down at her was unlike no one she had ever seen before. His hair was a deep reddish-brown, with long, spiky bangs that fell over golden eyes, flecked with green. His ponytail hung over one shoulder as he bent down to smile at her. "You don't look fine," he answered. "Can I help you, miss?"  
  
"…Quistis."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I--I'm Quistis. Quistis Trepe."  
  
"Quistis…well, I'm Dorian Strategos. Need any help with those huge books of yours?"  
  
"Oh…yeah, you don't mind?" Quistis asked softly.  
  
"Of course not." Dorian held out a hand and, after a moment's hesitation, Quistis took it. With a grunt, Dorian pulled her to her feet, then began gathering books. "Lots of books on magic, you training to be a sorceress or something, Quistis?" he asked, smiling at her.  
  
She flushed, then shook her head quickly. "N-no. I just find Guardian Forces and magic fascinating."  
  
Dorian straightened up, the books in his arms. "Here, I'll take it," Quistis said, holding out her arms.  
  
He grinned. "Nope, I'll carry 'em. Just tell me where to go."  
  
Quistis stared at him. "You don't…have to…" she murmured.  
  
"I'm alright. Really!" Dorian shook his head. "So, where are you and these books headed?"  
  
"The…the library."  
  
"Alright, then! Let's go!" Shifting the books, Dorian started off towards the direction of the library. Quistis looked after him for a few minutes, then ran after him.  
  
|…Maybe…maybe this day won't be so bad…|  
  
  
  
"So…this Doren dude, he's taking the field test, too?" Seifer asked. It was yet another late-night conversation at the Secret Area.  
  
"His name's Dorian," Quistis corrected for the thousandth time.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Yeah. He said he wanted to be the youngest SeeD in Garden history."  
  
"Hm. So I guess it's like a three-way contest for that title."  
  
"Yeah…three-way?"  
  
"You, me, him. We're the youngest ones taking the field test."  
  
"W-w-wait. When did you decide to take the field test?" Quistis stared at Seifer incredulously.  
  
"Since I wanted to." Seifer offered no other explanation. Quistis nodded mutely and perched carefully on the railing of the balcony. Seifer watched her out of the corner of his eye. "You know, you could fall off of that really easily."  
  
"Hey, I know you're watching," was the reply.  
  
Seifer nodded, folding his arms on the balcony and bowing his head. "Yeah, I'm gonna watch happily when you fall."  
  
"Seif-er!" Quistis said, sharply grabbing the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Shit, Quis! Don't grab me like that!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, Almasy, you're in Squad B. Trepe, Strategos, Squad D for you two."  
  
"Oh!" Quistis said, feeling both glad and disappointed. She looked at Seifer, who was wearing his usual smirk. When Seifer turned in her direction, the smirk vanished, replaced by a hard look. Quistis looked over her shoulder and saw Dorian return the cold stare from behind her. Quistis frowned as Seifer walked past for her, surprised when he pressed something into her left hand. "Good luck, Quis," came his quiet mutter as he stalked past Dorian.  
  
Quistis glanced down at the vial he had given her.  
  
The Phoenix Down glittered brightly.  
  
  
  
Quistis stared in horror at the carnage around her. Timber was nothing more than a smoldering heap, the result of terrorists, and the assignment of the SeeD cadets to try and find survivors. SeeD was in another part of the town, handling the terrorists. Quistis felt a sharp tug on her arm and she snapped back to reality. Seifer was staring at her. "Be careful," he whispered hurriedly before he turned and followed the two other members of his squad.  
  
"Quistis, you ready?" asked Dorian, his spear resting casually over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Quistis nodded, uncoiling her Chain Whip.  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Squad D, let's move out!" shouted their squad leader, a tall 17-year-old with brown hair and a really loud, bossy, annoying voice.  
  
The squads ran off in different directions, headed straight into the heart of the town.  
  
|This is it!| Quistis thought, smiling in excitement. |The real thing!|  
  
  
  
"Ugh!" Quistis dropped to one knee as the little boy she was carrying over her shoulders in a fireman's carry kicked her hard in the ribs. "Calm down!" she said to the panicking little boy, but her efforts were in vain; the little boy simply screamed louder and kicked harder. Wincing at the pain in her side, Quistis stood up again and limped towards a crowd of SeeDs tending to the survivors of the fire. "H-here," she whispered, putting the child on the ground. "He seems to be okay."  
  
"Thanks." The nearest SeeD smiled at her. "You sure you're okay, cadet?"  
  
"I'm fine," Quistis replied, clutching her side and cringing. |That's gonna be a bad bruise.|   
  
"You're one of those three child prodigies, aren't you?" asked the SeeD, casting a Cure on the child. "You guys are doing a great job. The other blond brought in a bunch of survivors. He looks like he went through hell and back."  
  
Quistis smiled to herself. |That's Seifer.|  
  
The SeeD's eyes suddenly widened as he looked over Quistis' shoulder. "Holy shit!"  
  
Quistis whirled around. A nearby house was covered in dancing flames. |That house…it's familiar…| She gasped.  
  
|That's the house that Dorian ran into!!|  
  
"Dorian!" she called, sprinting towards the house. She ignored the shouts of the SeeDs as they ran after and rushed into the blaze. "Dorian!" she shouted, surrounded by blazing heat. "Dorian, are you in here?! Dorian!"  
  
"Help me!" came the frightened squeal of a little girl. "Help!"  
  
"Quistis!" yelled another voice.  
  
"Dorian? Dorian, where are you?!" Quistis called.  
  
"Keep shouting!" Dorian answered loudly. "I've got her…I just need to find my way to the front door!"  
  
"I'm here!" Quistis kept repeating. "Right here, Dorian!"  
  
She saw him then, carrying the girl in his arms, his spear nowhere to be found. He was coming out from a door on her right, looking immensely relieved to see her. He began to jog towards her, and Quistis held out her hands for the child.  
  
Neither failed to notice the burning beam about to fall…until it fell.  
  
Quistis heard the child shriek as Dorian dropped her. He was trapped beneath the wood, trying desperately to pull himself out. He clawed at the floor. "Quistis!" he shouted, coughing as he inhaled smoke. "The little girl!"  
  
"Okay!" Quistis held out her arms and the child ran to her, crying and coughing. She looked at Dorian. "I'll come back for you," she whispered.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise." Quistis left the house and ran into a crowd of SeeDs.   
  
"Trepe, you okay--?!"  
  
"--the girl--"  
  
"--cadet's still in there--!!"  
  
"Dorian!" Quistis shouted through the panicked voices. "I have to get back!" She tried to get through the SeeDs but they formed a wall around her. "NO!" she screamed. "Let me through!" Her foot swung out and connected with something solid. "Let me…through!"  
  
Seifer appeared and grabbed her arm. "Quis, what the hell?!" he shouted in her face.  
  
Quistis grabbed his sleeves, burying her face in his uniform, her scream muffled.  
  
"DORIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" 


	20. Stolen Kisses & Wayward Knights

Final Fantasy 8  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Genre: action/adventure and romance  
Couple(s): Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe  
  
---ko says---  
A few words, so I can clear things up for some readers. Also…sorry it's so late!!!!  
  
SoulOfFlame--Save your work (Save As…) as a Text file (.txt) or an HTML Document (.html) and Document Manager will be able to upload it no problem. At least…it SHOULD be able to upload it no problem…  
  
ArashiKishu: Please read the chapter entitled "Maybe Friends". I don't exactly write it, but many readers have figured out that after the unfortunate T-Rexaur incident, Seifer and Quistis have become *gasp!* friends. And flashbacks are pre-posse, meaning no Fujin and Raijin yet!  
  
If there is anything else that befuddles you, readers, never hesitate to ask in your reviews or in your emails. Signing out, ---ko---.  
  
  
Chapter 20: The End and the Beginning  
Quistis yawned widely as she stretched in her chair. The pretty woman was patiently awaiting her student in the nearly-empty Balamb Garden cafeteria, staring down blankly at the cup of coffee that was quickly cooling. Bemusedly, Quistis stared down at her reflection in the black liquid, dreams of last night flooding her thoughts. |The memories are so real,| Quistis thought, raising her eyes from her coffee and staring into space. |Almost as if I was living everything over again…|  
  
"Dorian…" she murmured, lips barely moving. |And Seifer…they took the field test with me…long ago…|  
  
Her long lashes fell over her tired, clouded eyes, and she remembered.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey…Quistis?"  
  
"…You came." A young Quistis furiously rubbed at her tear-filled eyes before she turned to face Seifer.  
  
"Of course." Seifer's brows knitted together in a worried frown as he studied her. "You've been crying a lot."  
  
She sniffled, shook her head. "I know. Sorry." She hung her head, feeling her vision blur.  
  
Then she felt surprisingly gentle fingers lightly touch her cheek, wiping away her tears. Seifer kindly forced her to look up at him, into unreadable eyes. "Are you still crying because of that guy?" he asked quietly. "Dorian?"  
  
Quistis started, blinking, and shook her head. "No…not just that. I heard…you didn't make it."  
  
Seifer shrugged indifferently. "That's alright. I wasn't expecting to, anyway."  
  
She looked up at him. "You should've made it. Trying to go back in there to see if Dorian was…was…" she swallowed hard and continued, "…alive, it was a good thing. You did a good thing. You shouldn't have failed for that. I'm so sorry…!"  
  
"Hey, it's not your fault." Seifer smiled slightly. "Cheer up, now. Don't worry. I'll work hard. Next time I get a shot at that test, I'll pass it. We'll be SeeDs together."  
  
"…But what if--?" Quistis began.  
  
"Hey, I've got competition in the next test. Leonhart's taking it next year. I'll beat him. Bad."  
  
"How do you know for sure?"  
  
Seifer thought for a moment. "Well, maybe if you'll pull a couple of strings with the Headmaster, make the test a little easier on me…" He winked at her. "What do you say, Quistis? It's not cheating, it's helping a struggling SeeD trainee!"  
  
Quistis stared at him with wide eyes. "I couldn't possibly…!" she breathed. "Seifer, that's violation--"  
  
Seifer cut her off, "Of code something-somethin' section blah-blah paragraph yeah. I know. Feel better?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yeah…thanks…"  
  
"…No problem--"  
  
  
  
  
"Quis!"  
  
Quistis jumped, blinked, and stared into eyes of a deep green, with gold flecks. "Huh?"  
  
Seifer raised a brow in confusion. "I've been chanting your name for the past five minutes. Has the Golden Girl of Balamb Garden finally snapped? Where have you been off to, eh, Quis?" He settled into the seat opposite Quistis and took her coffee, draining it in one gulp. "Ahh, nothing like cold coffee."  
  
The girl blinked furiously. "I--I'm sorry, I must've drifted off…"  
  
Seifer nodded slowly. "Yes, Quistis, you WERE drifting off," he said in calm tones, as if speaking to a child. "And the sun is hot."  
  
She swatted his shoulder lightly. "Hey, shut up!"  
  
He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. "So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"What strange, disturbing thoughts have been running through that head of yours while I was waving my hand energetically in front of your face for five minutes?" Seifer suddenly made a face. "I hope you weren't remembering the locker room incident…"  
  
"No, still on my field test--what locker room incident?!" she suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh…nothing." Seifer's tone clearly conveyed that whatever it was, was not 'nothing'.  
  
"I swear, if you have perverted thoughts of me in the locker room…" the blonde woman threatened.  
  
Seifer simply smiled calmly, infuriatingly. "So, Miss Quis, how about we hit the books?"  
  
"Does this mean you won't tell me?!"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Quistis growled deep within her throat, making Seifer blink. "Did you just…growl?"  
  
"What do you think?" Quistis mimicked. "Now come on, let's get this study session over with."  
  
Seifer jumped to his feet and hurried after Quistis. "What, are you pissed off now, Quis?"  
  
She merely scowled at him and kept walking.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. I was just kidding, Quistis! Come on, be nice."  
  
"I don't have to."  
  
"Quis…hey, we were friends, remember that."  
  
Quistis' eyes widened, and she suddenly stopped walking. Seifer, kept going a few more steps before he, too, stopped, and looked back at her. Her brows were furrowed together, and she was apparently in deep thought. "That is true," Quistis murmured. She raised her gaze to Seifer. "What happened between us?"  
  
Seifer shoved his gloved hands into the deep pockets of his trench and shrugged broad shoulders. "Things happen," he said. "I guess you don't remember, but…it was at our place. It wasn't that long ago, actually…" He cleared his throat. "So, shouldn't we get to studying?"  
  
Quistis gasped. "Oh, I completely forgot!"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Without thinking, he quickly grabbed Quistis' hand and began leading her to the library.  
  
|Whaaa? Oh no, my face is getting all hot…and red!|  
  
  
  
  
"So, you're applying for a teacher's license?"  
  
"Yup. I've accomplished my first goal, and I'm trying to accomplish the second."  
  
"…That's nice."  
  
"You don't sound happy."  
  
"How could you tell?"  
  
Quistis shot Seifer a confused look. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Seifer's stare slid from the new moon above him to the slender girl sitting on the balcony railing. "Are you serious about this wanting to teach thing?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded earnestly. "Of course!"  
  
Seifer bowed his head. "…Okay…"  
  
"Is something wrong? Are you upset with me?!" Quistis reached out and lightly touched Seifer's shoulder, but quickly pulled back when Seifer jerked away from her. "What--?"  
  
"Heh…always knew you were such a nerd." Seifer turned away from her. "Fine, Trepe, chase that stupid little dream of yours. Good luck." The ice in his voice, and the formality of her last name, stunned Quistis into silence. Seifer chuckled mercilessly and began to walk away.  
  
Quistis quickly regained her wits. "Seifer, what's wrong?!" she asked, starting after him. She grabbed the back of his shirt. He stopped.  
  
"It's over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"…I don't think I want to be friends with you anymore, Trepe. I mean, how would my reputation look if my best friend is some geek? Bad for my image. So see ya around…teach."  
  
He walked off, and it began to rain. Quistis' vision was suddenly blurry.  
  
Maybe it was the rainwater.  
  
…Maybe it was her tears.  
  
  
  
  
Seifer was unexpectedly awakened by the insistent knocking on his dorm room. His roommate, a skinny, mousy-haired kid whose name Seifer didn't even bother to remember, snorted and simply turned on his side. Groggily, Seifer staggered to the door (in his usual sleepwear--sweatpants) and pulled it open. He squinted as the blaring white lights in the hallway cut through the fog in his brain. "Uh…Quistis?" he mumbled. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and blinked a few times, then looked down at her. "Yeah?"  
  
Quistis was a wearing a heavy jacket over cotton, cream-colored pajamas. She was wearing nothing but socks on her feet, and her long blonde hair--Seifer had forgotten just how long it was when she wore it down--was tied into two braided pigtails. "I can't sleep," she whispered. "I dreamed about a T-Rexaur."  
  
"Oh, that…sorry about that. Well, what do you want me to do? It's…uh, it's…"  
  
"It's two in the morning."  
  
"Are you fucking serious?" Seifer ran his fingers through his short blond hair. "You woke me up at two in the morning because of a fucking bad dream?"  
  
|Shut up, Seifer,| said his brain. |You just had a pretty bad memory-dream yourself.|  
  
"Ah, fuck off," Seifer muttered. Unfortunately, Quistis heard.  
  
"Sorry, you're really sleepy, aren't you. I'll just talk to you tomorrow--"  
  
Seifer caught her arm, and she turned back to him. "Let me get decent, and we'll talk. Our place."  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hm?" Quistis raised her head and she made herself comfortable on the balcony railing of Balamb Garden's 'secret area'.  
  
"Be careful." Seifer leaned on the barrier, arms crossed. "You could fall off of that easy."  
  
"…I know you're watching."  
  
|Hey,| Seifer's brain suddenly said, |I've heard this somewhere before…|  
  
|Shut UP, brain.|  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
He snapped back to reality, looked at Quistis. "Yeah?"  
  
She smiled slightly. "Talk to me."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow. "About what?"  
  
Quistis shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. Anything."  
  
It began to rain, gentle, warm raindrops that pattered lightly on the stones and walls of Balamb Garden.  
  
Seifer groaned. "Oh, jeez…"  
  
Quistis giggled, tilted her head back. "I like the rain."  
  
"It's wet, and slippery. What's to like?" Seifer asked disgustedly.  
  
Quistis laughed, tilted her head farther back. One hand slipped from its place on the railing. |…!!!|  
  
Out of the corner of his vision, Seifer saw her begin to fall. With reflexes honed by years of training, he quickly wheeled around, one hand shooting out to catch Quistis' wrist, pulling her to him, the other circling her waist to steady her.  
  
She leaned against Seifer, wide-eyed and shaking. "Uh…umm…" She closed her eyes. "Thanks."  
  
Seifer smiled to himself. "Told you you'd fall."  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
"It's alright."  
  
The rain grew steady and heavy, drenching through Quistis' jacket, and Seifer's sweater. "Be careful next time," Seifer said quietly, looking down at her. "I won't always be around when you fall."  
  
"…But…"  
  
|……?|  
  
"…you'll be watching," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "I'll be watching you when you fall."  
  
"If I…if I fall for you, will you catch me…?"  
  
"…Sure." Seifer caught her gaze. "Why not?"  
  
Then he quickly leaned down, touched his lips to hers.  
  
It was a light, fleeting kiss, stolen from a princess by her wayward knight.  
  
Or was it freely given?  
  
  
  
  
---Dedication---  
  
This chapter dedicated to Lottie and Quis, for making the process of writing it so much fun! 


	21. Incandescent Darkness

Final Fantasy 8  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Genre: action/adventure and romance  
Pairing (s): Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe  
  
---From ko---  
To the mysterious DarkBlueHated, thank you so much for your reviews! You have lots of great energy behind your words. The little comic at the end of this chapter is for you. But a question…are you a guy or a girl? I'm just curious, of course, you needn't answer…it gives you an aura of anonymity…very cool. Once again, thanks!  
  
To all of my reviewers, anonymous or not. Without your input, who knows how "Whenever" might end up. I write for you guys. Thanks so much.  
  
To the great CLAMP, who through their beautiful shoujo manga corrupted my mind, little by little, turning me into the Black Rabbit Princess of Dementia I am now. Thank you.  
  
To the almighty Squaresoft, creator of the characters I write about, please do not sue me…  
  
To all the members of the Seiftis Forever message board: my second family. Thank you all for supporting my road to dementia and my writing. Thank you for encouraging my art, my crappy banners and/or wallpapers, and everything I do. I love you all! (Well, maybe not Strifey…no, I'm just kidding! He's cool, too!)  
  
To my REAL family, who have never ever once told me that videogames were bad for society, made me perfect my English, my spelling, and let my imagination run wild! Hugs and kisses, guys!  
  
To my friends…thanks for drying my tears, laughing at my jokes, and threatening to beat me in my sleep if I don't stick to my fics. You're the best ever.  
  
To Midnight_Kitty, my soul sister, I may have more reviews in my fics, but you know what I say? To hell with those who can't see a true treasure when they see it! Luv ya, sis!  
  
It's a little long and mushy, but I really want to thank everyone, because I started writing because of you, and I'll keep writing because of you. So in other words…keep those reviews coming!  
  
Love from your Little Black Rabbit  
  
  
Chapter 21: Dark Things  
|Warm…|  
  
Seifer sighed softly and squirmed, his grip tightening. He was very warm, and amazingly comfortable, and quite content to spend the entire day sleeping in bed. He frowned slightly when feathers brushed his cheek, and raised a hand to sweep the offending feathers away.  
  
"…Morning."  
  
"Morning," Seifer mumbled, loosening his grip. He felt the bed bounce lightly, and opened one eye, shifting slightly to look up at Quistis' sleepy face. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Can't you hear it?" Quistis turned her golden head, and it was only then that Seifer heard.  
  
"Quistis! Quistis, it's me!!" Irvine shouted through the door. "Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beaut!"  
  
Quistis slid her long legs from the bed to answer the door when Seifer grabbed the oversized shirt she wore. "Oh, no you don't," he muttered. "Just go to sleep, he'll give up eventually. Come on."  
  
Reluctantly, Quistis crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over her head. Now, Seifer was half-awake, and couldn't help but notice that the noise of knocking increased. Irvine was practically beating on the door now. Quistis moaned and Seifer saw her put her pillow on her head. "Make it stop, Seifer!" she whined. "It's making my brain process information!"  
  
It was then that another voice joined Irvine's. "Quistis, it's Squall. Are you okay?"  
  
And yet another. "Quisty?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Oh, hell." Seifer pushed away the blankets that covered him and stalked over to the door and flung it open. "We're sleeping!" he snarled to three shocked faces. "Go AWAY!"  
  
"Seifer!" Selphie squealed softly. "How did you…but…this is Quistis' room…!" She gasped dramatically. "YOU DIDN'T!!" she shrieked.  
  
Quistis was up in a flash. "Please…go away!" she begged. "I'm trying to sleep here!"  
  
Irvine stalked over to her. "Didn't I tell you to wait, young lady?" he reprimanded.  
  
Quistis' shoulders slumped in weariness. "Can't you let me go to sleep?" she whined.  
  
Irvine then wheeled around to Seifer. "Did you use protection?!" he demanded.  
  
Seifer blinked in complete misunderstanding. "What?"  
  
Selphie was standing at the door, her small hands pressed to her mouth. Squall, his usual brooding self, stood with arms crossed, gray-blue eyes expressionless. As usual.  
  
And Irvine was ranting about proper protection.  
  
"--I know you guys were probably really horny, but that doesn't give you the right to NOT use protection, and you haven't even had yourselves checked--"  
  
"Irvine," Quistis began, but Irvine held up a hand to silence her, continuing.  
  
"--you don't know what you could have! You could have AIDS, or gonorrhea, or--"  
  
"IRVINE," Seifer growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"--herpes! You really don't want that, I heard that stuff's just--"  
  
"Irvine Tristan Kinneas!" Quistis suddenly shouted, and Irvine abruptly shut up, knowing quite well the sound of a pissed-off Quistis. Gulping, he stole a glance at the livid woman.  
  
"We did not have sex!" Quistis continued in a loud voice, prompting a "Thank Hyne!" from Selphie. "We were happily sleeping when you three--" her icy, venomous glare was directed to Selphie and Squall as well, "--so loudly interrupted my precious naptime! Now…you've woken me up, and gotten me very pissed off, so I'll kindly ask you…for the last time…GO AWAY!!" Saying so, she grabbed Irvine by the shoulders of his brown duster and pushed him into both Selphie and Squall, and slammed the door. "Stay out!" She listened to the noise outside for a second, then promptly turned and jumped back into bed with great gusto. "Sleep!" she announced like an excited child, burrowing into the covers. In mere moments, she was back asleep.  
  
And Seifer was left standing in the corner, stunned.  
  
  
  
  
"Okay…do you remember the fireworks thing?" Quistis asked with a grin.  
  
"Do I?" Seifer shook his head. "To think…that was Zell's first prank. And he turned himself in!"  
  
The two were reminiscing in a secluded area of the cafeteria, not bothering to study that day and simply trying to remember everything forgotten. The influence of the Guardian Forces had completely dissipated over their minds, and they had no trouble recalling the orphanage days and after.  
  
"What about…?" Seifer began, and Quistis mind wandered.  
  
Her smile softened as she looked at Seifer. He'd been her best friend since forever, who'd always stuck by her, even though the GFs had taken their memories. |This has to be destiny, then,| she thought, taking a sip of her orange juice. |Oh, Hyne, now I'm getting romantic about SEIFER, of all people…  
  
…but that's what love does to people.|  
  
[I swore I'd never get involved   
Said I'd never ever fall in love  
'cause it hurt me once before  
would it hurt me anymore  
since then time has changed it's different now,  
hypnotized by you and wondered how  
I fell into your arms, and I was captured by your charms  
  
And here I go…fallin' in love again  
(falling in love again…falling in love again)  
Here I go…fallin' in love again  
(falling in love again…falling in love again)]  
  
"We're being stared at," Seifer's voice suddenly broke through Quistis' thoughts, and she looked around. Her gaze landed on a group of students--most likely Trepies--who were staring at her forlornly. Quistis waved, then blinked and smiled apologetically as a dark-skinned male Trepie suddenly broke down into tears.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"That was a surprise," Seifer said. "Can you NOT make the Trepies cry, Quis?"  
  
"I didn't even know he was going to end up in tears, okay?" Quistis shot back. Seifer smirked.  
  
"Riiight…"  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"Quistis! Hey, Seifer!" came Rinoa's cheerful, melodious voice. She ran over to them, sinking down on Seifer's lap, who didn't mind one bit. "So…I heard some pretty strange things this morning," said the sorceress, looking from Quistis to Seifer then back to Quistis again. "From Squall." Rinoa's dark eyebrows waggled and she gave them a knowing smile. "Concerning you both."  
  
Quistis smiled at her former student's name, also her former crush. |Squall is very lucky to have such an energetic girlfriend,| she thought. |Get him out of the seriousness rut he's always in.|  
  
Truly, nothing could bother Quistis Trepe anymore. She was in love, after all.  
  
[Lost and scared as I can be  
Can't help thinking of the mystery  
That I shared in my first love,  
Like a pair of mismatched gloves  
And now you've found your way into my world,  
Touched the woman deep inside the girl,  
Can you tell me if it's real?  
I've forgotten how to feel…  
  
And here I go…fallin' in love again  
(falling in love again…falling in love again)  
Here I go…fallin' in love again  
(falling in love again…falling in love again)]  
  
Seifer groaned. "Not the bed thing."  
  
"Precisely the bed thing!" Rinoa retorted. "I just hope it doesn't get blown out of proportion."  
  
"Oh, so you don't think we slept with each other?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Literally, you did," Rinoa pointed out. "But sex? Most likely not. Squall told me that you two were dressed. Or half-dressed, whatever, let's not get picky with details."  
  
"What if we did?" Quistis suddenly spoke, smiling secretively.  
  
Rinoa's eyes widened and she blushed. "You--you did?" she squeaked.  
  
Seifer caught Quistis' eye and he smirked. "Well, what if Quistis and I had hot sex in her dorm?"  
  
Rinoa stared in horror at Seifer, then jumped to her feet, seriously red. "Omigosh, omigosh…but I--I thought…!" She couldn't stop stammering her disbelief. "S-sex? Already?! B-b-but…!"  
  
"We're kidding!" Quistis cried out, seeing Rinoa begin to hyperventilate. "Come on, Rinoa, you know we're--I'm not that kind of person."  
  
"And I am?" Seifer growled.  
  
Quistis smiled sweetly at him and turned back to Rinoa, who was heaving a loud sigh of relief. "Calm down, Rinoa, I just wanted to see your reaction at that kind of thing. Not very good at handling surprises, are you?"  
  
Rinoa shook her head vehemently. "U-umm…anyway, changing subject now," she said abruptly. "How's the SeeD thing?"  
  
Quistis folded her arms onto the table and turned to Seifer. "Yes, Seifer, how IS the SeeD thing? You're studying hard, I hope. The exams are the day after tomorrow."  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "Oh joy and rapture."  
  
Rinoa giggled. "Hey, don't jinx it. Next thing you know, the exams will be cancelled."  
  
Seifer crossed his arms. "It'll take an attack on Garden for those exams to be cancelled. And it'll take the end of the world for me to not pass those exams."  
  
"You never know," Quistis teased.  
  
"Thanks a lot! I thought you loved me!"  
  
"I do."  
  
[Here I go, falling in love again  
The damage is already done  
How can I ever turn my back on loving you?  
Here I go, giving my all again,  
I'm ready to show what I feel  
If you will, take this loving to your heart…]  
  
"…Oh. Okay."  
  
Quistis laughed.  
  
[And now you've found your way into my world,  
Touched the woman deep inside the girl,  
Can you tell me if it's real?  
I've forgotten how to feel…  
  
Here I go, falling in love again  
The damage is already done  
How can I ever turn my back on loving you?  
Here I go, giving my all again,  
I'm ready to show what I feel  
If you will, take this loving to your heart…]  
  
"I can't believe Miss Rules is actually dating the notorious criminal of the three Gardens," Rinoa remarked, giggling. Seifer grimaced at the two laughing girls.  
  
[Here I go....I'm giving my heart again  
(fallin' in love again)  
Seems like a battle I just cant win  
(here I go...)  
Oh I'm in love and I can't win…(fallin' in love again)  
I'll be ready through thick and thin  
(here I go...)  
I'm falling in love again, I'm falling in love again  
(falling in love again) I'm falling in love again  
(here I go...) here I go, here I go, catch me I'm falling  
(falling in love again)  
I'm lost without your love  
Here I go…]  
  
  
  
  
Wravyn Skye entered Rufus Shinra's apartment quietly, finding the blonde man lying on the couch and busy on the phone. She snuck quietly over to the man, moving around the couch and sinking down in a cross-legged position on the soft white carpet. Rufus grinned at her and continued talking on his cell.  
  
"Yeah, sure…of course, Strategos. Actually, speak of the devil, Wravyn's here right now."  
  
Wravyn's interest perked at the name 'Strategos'. It was the same man who hired her to kill Quistis Trepe. She shot Rufus a questioning glance, but he was staring up at the ceiling, listening intently on the phone. Suddenly he sat up.  
  
"A fucking what?! You want Wravyn to kill herself?!"  
  
Wravyn's dark eyes held interest. Suicide missions were always fun to take, partially because Rufus was always so against them. She raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow and sneered at a worried-looking Rufus, who flipped her off and shouted again.  
  
"Balamb fucking Garden!! No no no no…let me get this straight. You want an attack on Balamb Garden, a full frontal on a goddamned military academy, crawling with trained SeeDs, and you want MY Wravyn to lead it?! What do you take me for, a fucking idiot?!"  
  
|I wouldn't answer that, Strategos,| Wravyn thought, smiling lazily. |Although the answer's pretty clear…|  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should agree to this!"  
  
"Give me that," Wravyn unexpectedly said, grabbing the cell phone out of Rufus' hand, and said to Strategos, "Count on me being there, Stra. Love you lots, bye." She made a kissing sound at the phone, hung up, and smirked at Rufus. "See? Business concluded."  
  
"You just took a mission," Rufus said, sounding amazingly calm, although those baby blue eyes were blazing.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"A mission I didn't want you to take."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"…May I ask why, Wravyn, dearest?" Rufus' voice shook with suppressed fury.  
  
"Because, Rufus, honey," Wravyn mockingly said with a smile, "I love pissing you off."  
  
  
  
  
Dorian Strategos hung up, and remembered.  
  
  
  
  
There was so much heat, and the little girl on his back wasn't helping matters. She was screaming incessantly in his ear, wailing about her mother and her cat. It was then that Dorian heard that voice, that feminine, familiar voice that was at the moment sounding panicked.  
  
"Dorian! Where--?!"  
  
"Quistis!" he yelled, stumbling slightly. "Here!"  
  
"I can't see you…! Dorian!"  
  
"Just keep talking!" he shouted. "I'll find you."  
  
And he did, saw her faintly, squinting through the blazing waves of heat that made everything seem strange and pulsing. She was running over to him when he heard the crack right above him. Startled, Dorian swung his head up.  
  
Something was falling.  
  
Out of reflex, Dorian threw the girl towards Quistis, but she was too far away and the child landed painfully on her hands and knees, bawling. Dorian, however, was less fortunate. He heard a loud crack and felt pain shoot throughout his leg when he realized that something was terribly broken. "Quistis!"  
  
He saw her, carrying the child, looking at him, torn between saving the life of an innocent and the life of a friend. As a SeeD, he knew the option she would take. "I'll come back for you!" she said through the crackling of the flames.  
  
"Promise?!" he asked, eyes tearing from pain and fire.  
  
"Promise!" And she left. Dorian waited.  
  
But Quistis did not come back.  
  
  
  
  
|I survived, Quistis,| Dorian thought, smiling darkly. |Didn't think I would, but I did.|  
  
The smile vanished. "You left me to burn," he whispered. |For that, I'll show you a slower death.  
  
…Soon.|  
  
  
  
  
---ko-chan's Last Words---  
  
The song is "Here I Go" by One Voice. They are very good. Really. Well…to me, anyway.  
  
I hope you guys like this chapter! I spent ten hours on this thing. And I'm not exaggerating. I took full advantage of Lincoln's birthday and I hope that my efforts warrant a handful of reviews. Please review! You guys should know by now how much reviews mean to me. Thank you in advance!  
  
Yours truly,  
---kokuro--- 


	22. The Seige

Final Fantasy 8  
Whenever You Need Me  
  
Genre: action/adventure and romance  
Pairing (s): Seifer Almasy/Quistis Trepe  
  
---From ko---  
Yaaay! Just several more reviews and I'll hit 300! Please make my dream come true, readers! Review like you've never reviewed before!! …Er, please?  
  
Much love! ---kokuro---  
  
(Scene: in Balamb Garden, which is docked at FH)  
Chapter 22: Garden…Attacked!  
"Seifer…"  
  
/Too tired…/  
  
"…wake up, Seifer."  
  
/…No./  
  
Nudge.  
  
/…Argh…/  
  
"Seifer, get up. It's almost time for the written exam."  
  
/…Exam? Oh. Argh./  
  
Seifer opened his eyes and winced at the bright morning light streaming in through the only window in the room. He shifted onto his side and saw Quistis tying the sheer silk and lace curtains away from the window. Golden light danced upon cream-colored walls, and the soft white cotton of the blankets and bed sheets. "Morning," he mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes and sitting up. "What time?"  
  
Quistis turned to look at him. "Good morning," she said with a smile, jumping onto the bed with him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Blehh, morning breath."  
  
"Ah, whatever," Seifer said, returning the kiss. "So what's the time?"  
  
"It's 0700 hours. You've got two more hours until the test." Quistis slid off the bed and straightened her skirt. She was already dressed in her SeeD uniform, sans the dark blazer and boots. Her long gold locks were free, a shining waterfall over her right shoulder. "Plenty of time for a shower and breakfast and last-minute studying, don't you think?"  
  
"No. No more studying." Seifer threw the covers off of him and swung his legs over the bed. "Too much studying, no more. Listen to me! Grammar's reduced. No more." He stretched lightly and turned to Quistis. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to have a talk with the Headmaster." Quistis shot Seifer a sideways glance, tying her hair. "It's about my vacation."  
  
"And you're gonna talk to him like that?" Seifer asked, pointing at her.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"Quistis, you're wearing pigtails."  
  
"So? I like this look." Quistis shrugged, then sank onto the mattress, pulling out her boots from beneath the bed and pulling them on. "I think it's time I changed my hairstyle, don't you think?"  
  
"You know I don't care."  
  
"Of course." Quistis walked over to her open closet and pulled out an immaculate black blazer and tie. "I have to go," she said hurriedly, putting on the jacket as she pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss. "See you later, do a good job, love you lots, bye!" Seifer blinked, and he was alone in her room.  
  
/What'd she say before she kissed me? Oh yeah. The exam. …Argh./  
Wravyn strode through the hurrying crowds in the halls of Balamb Garden, her Exeter hanging by the holster at her hip. She was dressed in black leather pants, high-heeled boots, and a black t-shirt, and blended in somewhat among the sea of dark uniforms. Her hair, pulled up into a tight ponytail, hung to the small of her back, and she walked with long, slow steps. She heard a bell ring, and saw the halls empty as students rushed off to various classes. The SeeD written test had just begun.  
  
So had the attack on Balamb Garden.  
  
Wravyn looked around before turning her attention to the elevator before her. "Time to stop this puppy," she murmured, but froze when she heard footsteps. Quickly, she pulled out her Exeter, finger on the trigger, ready to blow the brains out of the dumbass student who dared to be wandering around at this hour.  
  
"I thought it was you."  
  
"…Alonia," Wravyn said quietly, though she didn't lower the gun.  
  
"…Kat. But that isn't your real name, is it?" Alonia's pale eyes glittered, and her mouth was a thin line.  
  
"Alonia, I don't know what you're talking about--"  
  
"Oh, don't bullshit me," Alonia interrupted. "I was aware that you weren't what you seemed the first time we met. So cut the crap, will you?"  
  
Wravyn shrugged. "If you say so, Al."  
  
Alonia raised an eyebrow. "So, who are you?"  
  
"…I could kill you right now," Wravyn said softly.  
  
"Maybe. Or--" Before Wravyn could draw a breath, Alonia had closed the gap between them and had the point of a Katal blade pressed against Wravyn's pale throat. "I could kill you if you don't start talking soon. What's it gonna be?"  
  
"It's a stalemate, Alonia. I don't have to talk, I just have to pull the trigger."  
  
"Let's not argue about who's quicker here, Kat…or whatever the hell your name is. Like I care."  
  
"Wravyn."  
  
"Didn't I just say I don't care? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Wravyn demanded, frowning.  
  
"Because I have a big sharp pointy thing pressed to your throat."  
  
"And I have a big shiny gun against your chest." Wravyn sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, Alonia."  
  
Alonia shrugged. "Yeah, life's a bitch, ain't it? You're gonna have to hurt me if you want to do whatever the hell you're going to do to the Garden--" She suddenly whirled around and kicked an oncoming attacker in a black jumpsuit and helmet. "Goddamn, let me finish my sentence!"  
  
Wravyn acted. As Alonia turned back to face her, Wravyn was already casting a Sleep spell. Alonia stumbled forward, muttering a curse, and slumped to the floor.  
  
"Bitch!" the man in the black jumpsuit spat, pulling out a handgun and aiming for Alonia's head.  
  
Wravyn cocked her gun towards Alonia's would-be murderer. "Leave her."  
  
"What? Why--?!"  
  
"Leave her!" Wravyn repeated. "Look, get the soldiers on the ship ready, while I plant the bomb. And I don't even know why you followed me here without permission, I should shoot you where you stand."  
  
"…Yes, ma'am." The man scurried away.  
  
"Amateurs, the lot of them," Wravyn hissed, stalking up to the elevator and attaching a small, metallic box near the doors. She jogged off the stairs, her gun at the ready, glancing at Alonia. "Hyne, you just had to get in the way, Al," she muttered. "Now what am I gonna do with you?"  
  
Wravyn reached into her pocket.  
  
A small red light on the metal box blipped.  
An electromagnetic pulse has the ability to disable any electronic equipment at a range of thirty feet. Which is really bad if said electronic equipment is functioning when the pulse disables it.  
  
Which is exactly what happened to Balamb Garden.  
  
All over the Garden, computers, lights, and various electronic paraphernalia shut down.  
  
The result? Confusion.  
  
At the exact moment Balamb Garden was shut down, a large group of armed soldiers in black suddenly burst through the Front Gate of the Garden, overpowering any nearby bystanders and immobilizing them. The armed combatants made their way into the halls of the Garden, heading off towards the dormitories, the classrooms…everywhere.  
  
And the leader of the attack, an attractive, dark-haired young woman who waited in front of the broken elevator, had only one order.  
  
"Find Quistis Trepe, and bring her to me. Alive."  
"What the…?!" Selphie gasped, when her computer immediately shut down. "What's going on?"  
  
The perky, green-eyed teenager was in an abandoned class, updating her website and checking on Balamb Garden security cameras. Because of her advanced, almost Estharian knowledge of computers, Selphie was appointed Head of Security by both Commander Leonhart and Headmaster Cid.  
  
Selphie stared at the blank screen and jumped to her feet, saw that the electronic sliding door to the room was open and refused to close. Of course something was wrong. /Someone disabled the entire Balamb Garden?/ thought the girl. /But nothing can stop electronic function so quickly!/  
  
/Except--/  
  
"An EMP bomb," Selphie whispered.  
  
Something was desperately wrong. Out of instinct, Selphie carefully and quietly headed out of the room, only to come to face with a tall man in a brown duster and a cowboy hat.  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
Irvine placed a finger over Selphie's lips and ushered her back into the empty classroom. "What is it?" Selphie asked, looking up at the tall man. "I was just at my computer when everything shut down!"  
  
Irvine let out a sharp breath. "It's an attack, Sefie. There's a bunch of goons in black, and they're in the Garden. Right now. So what we need to do is--"  
  
"Kick some ass!"  
  
"Er, well, before that. The whole protect the Garden thing, Sefie."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, that too."  
  
The two heard voices down the hall. "That'd be them, sweetheart," Irvine whispered, "and I don't know where the others are, so it's just the two of us. We've got to get them out of here, force them back down to the first floor. There are kids in the classes." On cue, there were sudden shouts and gunshots.  
  
Selphie nodded, her Strange Vision in her hands. "Let's go."  
"Hey, Zell!"  
  
"Kyrie!" Zell managed to say around a mouthful of hotdog. He quickly swallowed, gulped down half of his bottled water, and mustered up a small grin to the girl. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much," Kyrie said with a shrug. "I was just gonna ask you something. That okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Zell leaned back in his chair, arms crossed, smiling. It was him, and Kyrie, in an almost empty cafeteria. This was too good to be true!  
  
Kyrie nodded. "Okay. Well, I was wondering--"  
  
A group of people in black suddenly ran in, waving guns. "Everybody shut up!" one of them roared, "and get on the ground! On your stomachs! Your hands where I can see you! And drop all your weapons…or we'll have to do this the hard way." He caught a glimpse of Zell and Kyrie, rising to their feet. "You two! Down on the floor!"  
  
Kyrie shot Zell a glance, and Zell nodded, almost imperceptibly. They glared at the intruders.  
  
The leader, a burly man with a pair of pistols, stalked towards them and grabbed Kyrie by the arm. "It'd be better for you to get down on the floor…sweetheart."  
  
"Hell no…jackass!" Kyrie brought up her knee as she said the final word.  
  
Her attacker squeaked out a protest, then fell back on his butt, his hands between his legs. "Ohhh…!"  
  
The others attacked.  
  
Kyrie managed to get the first one on the ground with a punch to the nose. He cried out in pain, grabbing his bloody face, nose swelling to the size of a small apple. Zell was handling two at once, using one as a human shield against the other.  
  
"Yeah, so, I was wondering, before I was so rudely interrupted--" Kyrie managed to halt another attack with a well-placed roundhouse kick to the gut. "If I could--hah!" An uppercut to someone's jaw, and the few other SeeDs in the cafeteria joined in the fight.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Kyrie!" Zell shouted, seeing Kyrie punched in the chest by another soldier. She flew backwards, right into Zell's outstretched out. "Ouch!" The two tumbled to the ground, Zell's breath knocked from him. He opened his eyes, found Kyrie looking down at him. "Uhhh…"  
  
"Thanks so much, Zell!" she exclaimed. "And while I'm here, I might as well ask you."  
  
"Down!"  
  
Kyrie flattened herself against Zell as a body flew over them. "So, uh, yeah?" Zell asked, his heart pounding.  
  
Kyrie smiled. "Wanna go out for coffee sometime?"  
  
Zell blinked. "Wha--?"  
  
The girl shrugged. "C'mon, I can't stand the suspense!" she chided gently. "Yes or no?"  
  
"Sure, why not!"  
  
"Okay! Call me sometime, alright?" The fight had stopped, the SeeDs being the victors. Kyrie stood up and helped Zell to his feet. "Maybe we can have some of that famous Balamb fish, right, Zell? I heard they were really good!"  
  
Zell nodded, sure that he was dreaming, sure that he'd wake up in his dorm, there was no fight, and Kyrie wasn't just sitting on him. Discreetly, he pinched his arm.  
  
/Ow! Okay, so it's not a dream…/  
  
/Of course not, you sod!/ his brain retorted. /Now stop spacing out and focus on THE GIRL!!/  
  
Zell turned his attention back to Kyrie. "They are," he said. "The fish, I mean. So, yeah, I'll call you?"  
  
Kyrie smiled, but their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"Zell!"  
  
"Squall!" Zell turned around, saw Squall Leonhart at the entrance of the cafeteria, his gunblade at the ready. There was already crimson blood running down the sharp edge of the Lionheart gunblade. Beside him was Rinoa Heartilly, Angelo near her. All three looked deadly serious. Zell saluted. "Yeah, Commander?"  
  
"We're under attack," Squall said quietly. "Our priorities are to protect the junior classmen and try to push back our attackers. Have you seen Irvine, Selphie, or Quistis? Or Seifer?"  
  
Zell shook his head. "Nope. Sorry."  
  
Squall nodded, and Rinoa spoke. "I can try to hold them back, Squall, while Zell looks for Irvine and Selphie. Chances are, Selphie's in the classrooms. And chances are Irvine's with her." She had a look of determination on her pretty features as she looked up at Squall.  
  
He looked back, and Zell saw him nod. /Always for the good of the Garden. Go, Squall!/  
  
Then Kyrie spoke up. "I'll help Zell look! Is that okay…er, Commander?" she finished meekly.  
  
Squall turned his eyes to her, and he shrugged, nodded. "Zell's gonna need all the help he can get. These guys are all over the place. Luckily, we have enough SeeDs to fight back. Indigo, go with Zell, and bring Selphie and Irvine back here. Seifer, too."  
  
"Hey, what about Quistis?" Zell suddenly asked.  
  
"She's with Headmaster Cid and Matron," was Squall's reply. "In the third floor. There's no way to get up there but the elevator, or the stairs."  
  
"We have stairs?" Zell sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, but they've never been used. And there's no way to get to the stairs without a keycard." Squall frowned. "Unless they scale the outside of Garden from the Quad…"  
  
"What about the keycard?" Kyrie asked. "Um, sir."  
  
"I have one, Selphie because she's Head of Security, and so does Headmaster Cid. But that's it." Squall shook his head. "We've gotta move."  
  
Zell and Kyrie saluted, then ran out of the cafeteria. Squall looked over the remaining SeeDs, all looking angry and resolute. "You all heard what we have to do," he said. "I don't know what these guys want--" he gestured to the fallen men in black, "--but I do know that they're trespassing. They aren't welcome."  
  
The SeeDs saluted. Rinoa grinned. "Let's give them hell!" she shouted.  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
No one noticed the one fallen soldier, holding a miniature microphone in his hand.  
"Firaga!"  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!"  
  
Just as his assailant burst into flames, Seifer grabbed his shirt, raised a black-gloved fist, and drove it straight to the man's chin. There was a crack, and Seifer released him, letting the man fall to the ground.  
  
The blonde looked around. Complete chaos. There he was, ready to take his written exam, cool and confident, when a bunch of goons comes into the classroom and started firing guns and shouting at them. One even went so far as to hit a female cadet across the face. So Seifer, being Seifer, did the only thing he could do.  
  
He had grabbed the guy's neck and slammed his head into a nearby computer monitor.  
  
Then hell broke loose and a classroom full of SeeD hopefuls had jumped their would-be captors.  
  
"You have a Junctioned GF?!" shouted a voice in his ear. Seifer turned his head, saw a tall young woman with a peaches and cream complexion and long auburn hair. Xu Magami was the only qualified SeeD in the room, being the instructor that watched over Seifer's class when they took the written test. She was busy holding back oncoming attackers with her weapon, a scythe.  
  
"Yeah, so?" he asked, casting Thundara on a few of the men in black and helping a fallen cadet to their feet. "And it's one of Quistis' so it'll take hours if I Summon it!"  
  
"You can try!" Xu yelled, ramming the butt of her scythe into someone's gut. "Dammit!"  
  
Seifer shrugged, smirked, and felt deep in his mind for the Guardian Force. /This isn't the time for hide and seek--/  
  
A voice, echoing and ethereal in his head, suddenly asked, /You called?/  
  
/I Summon./  
  
/…Alright./  
  
And quite suddenly, a few people screamed. Seifer's eyes flew open and he saw the Tonberry GF waddling through the throng of people, brandishing a butcher knife like it knew what to do with it. The Guardian Force's lantern swung this way and that as Tonberry was pushed around by the fighting. Seifer saw the knife flash brightly, catching the light, and someone went down.  
  
"THAT'S your GF?!" Xu asked, looking like she was trying to hold back laughter.  
  
Seifer glared at her, then looked back at Tonberry. "Can't be, I Junctioned--"  
  
And then suddenly his Summon was completed, and Seifer disappeared in a whirl of green light.  
  
Leviathan floated in his place, serpentine eyes trained on the soldiers in black. Then it opened its mouth and shrieked, promising death to its master's opponents, or at least much pain.  
  
Water came from nowhere and everywhere, sweeping away the men, although Xu and the other cadets felt nothing. The attack wasn't meant for them, after all. And in the middle of the water, Tonberry continued poking away with his little butcher knife, causing many a wound. Then both Guardian Forces faded away, and Seifer was back.  
  
"--Leviathan," he finished.  
  
"Hey!" Irvine and Selphie ran into the room. "Is everyone alright?" Irvine drawled. He saw the bodies. "Whoa. Little Tonberry did all o' this?"  
  
"Leviathan helped," Selphie told her boyfriend. "I saw it Summoned."  
  
"Selphie! Irvine!" Xu exclaimed in surprise. "What's going on? Give me the short version."  
  
"Attack. Black goonheads. They're all over the place," Selphie said simply. Irvine frowned, mouthed 'goonheads?' and shook his head. "We have no idea where they came from, but they're being really mean and disrupting everything."  
  
"How many?" Seifer asked.  
  
"A lot," Selphie answered.  
  
Seifer nodded. "Well, the exams have gone to hell, that's for sure," he muttered, "so we have other priorities. Mainly protecting the junior classmen and--"  
  
"Selphie, Irvine, Seifer!" Zell sprinted into a room, skidding to a stop beside Selphie. "Hey!"  
  
"We're here on official business!" said another voice. Kyrie appeared behind Zell. "Commander Leonhart asked us to find you three."  
  
"Which three?" Irvine asked.  
  
"You two tall guys and the Head of Security."  
  
"I'll stay here and keep watch on the students," Xu volunteered.  
  
"You need help?"  
  
A girl had appeared from the hall. She was pretty tall, around five feet, six inches, with cocoa-brown hair that hung to the small of her back and deep green eyes. She carried a bloody sword in her left hand, a weapon that Seifer knew as the Cinqueadea. Its blade curved wickedly. "I'm Gwen Thompson, SeeD junior officer, ID number 179798. Ready to help any way I can."  
  
Xu nodded. "And I'm gonna need that help." To the group she said, "You guys go on. The Commander might be needing you right now."  
RRRRRIIIIPPP!  
  
Squall staggered backwards, clutching his bleeding shoulder. The black-clad woman who shot him was holding his black jacket in her free hand, and sneering at him. "Thanks," she said over the sounds of gunshots and shouted spells. She fished a small card from the inside pocket of the fur-lined coat and threw the jacket to the floor. "I'm gonna need this."  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa quickly cast a Cura, and Squall rose to his feet, his wound healing rapidly through his torn shirt. "What do you want?" Rinoa asked the woman.  
  
"None of your business!" the girl answered. She winked at Squall. "Thanks for the keycard, Commander." And she disappeared.  
  
"Squall! We're here!"  
  
Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Seifer and Kyrie emerged from amidst the battling SeeDs and soldiers. Seifer looked around. "Where's Quistis?" he asked Squall, striding up to his rival.  
  
Rinoa shot Seifer a "please-be-more-polite" look. "Third floor, with the Headmaster and Mrs. Kramer."  
  
"The keycard."  
  
"What, Squall?" Selphie asked.  
  
"The keycard. For the stairs that lead to the third floor. They have mine."  
  
"You think they're going after Matron or Headmaster Cid?" Zell sounded particularly worried.  
  
"I don't know…that woman in black…didn't say anything."  
Wravyn strode purposely into the Headmaster's office, followed by a small group of armed men. "Okay, we can make this easy, or we can make this hard. I want Quistis Trepe, and I want her to come quietly. We get in, we get out, and nobody gets hurt. Well, in this room, I mean. Everyone out there's, like, dead."  
  
Cid Kramer moved protectively in front of his wife and Quistis. "What do you want?" he demanded.  
  
Wravyn sighed heavily. "Didn't I just answer that question? Hyne, you people just don't listen." She aimed her Exeter at the elderly man. "Now, I really wanted this to be a clean, simple, quick operation, but you people are making it really hard. Please don't make me have to shoot you. You kinda remind me of my dad. Only he was a total bitch."  
  
Quistis stepped out from behind the Headmaster. "And why exactly do you want me?" she asked.  
  
Wravyn shrugged, smiled. "I'm just a mercenary, Quistis, just like you. I follow order and I don't ask questions. So I can't answer any of yours. Now, can we please hurry up?" She turned to the Kramers. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to disrupt you, but we really need Quistis right now. We'll leave and you two can talk amongst yourselves. When you wake up." Saying that, Wravyn cast Sleep spells on the three people. A soldier hoisted Quistis over his shoulder and Wravyn sighed. "Finally!" She produced a small radio from her pocket. "Okay, people, we are done here. Our plane outta here is at the Front Gate, so clear a way there. Over and out!"  
"THIS is your super-secret stairway to the third floor?!" Seifer, panting heavily as he leaned against the wall. "How many flights does this thing have?!"  
  
"Just a couple more!" Selphie responded. She and Seifer decided to leave the fighting in the halls of the Garden to find the Headmaster and his wife. Selphie turned to Seifer. "Come on, Seifer, they could be on their way down right now! We have to intercept them!" She kept running as she said this, and involuntarily crashed into a man in black. "Yow!"  
  
"Hey! What're you two doing here?!" asked the stranger, aiming his gun at the two. With a quick twist of the wrist, Selphie knocked the gun out of the soldier's hand with her nunchakus. Seifer quickly came up behind her and, with a well-placed punch, knocked the guard unconscious.  
  
"We gotta hide this guy," Selphie muttered, grabbing the arms of the lifeless man and starting to drag them away.  
  
The two suddenly heard footsteps, and Seifer quickly pushed Selphie into a niche in the wall, dragging the limp body with him as he followed. A moment later, Wravyn stalked down the stairs.  
  
"Where's the guard?" she asked, looking around the stairway. "Oh, hell, why do I get stuck with the goddamned idiot soldiers?!"  
  
"Right here, ma'am," said a gruff voice behind her. "And look who happened to be walking by." The black-clad guard appeared, holding Selphie's hands behind her back. Selphie struggled, but the soldier simply laughed. "Thought she'd try to ambush us with sticks."  
  
"They're called nunchakus, you asshole!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, midget!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Selphie swiftly kicked the guard in the shin. "That's what you get!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
Wravyn laughed. "You're feisty," she told Selphie, "I like that. But as much as I like your fire, hon, can't let you kick the crap outta my guys, so…Sleep."  
  
Selphie's eyes fluttered closed. "No…! You can't…" Her shoulders slumped and the guard dropped her.  
  
Wravyn waved to the soldier. "Come on, let's go."  
  
The guard nodded. "Yes, ma'am." As they left, the guard kept his hand on the hilt of the gunblade at his side.  
___kokuro's corner___  
kokuro: Whew! I'm done! *slumps in her chair* Soooo tired…  
  
Alonia: *pops up behind kokuro's chair with a trumpet* Heheheh… *blows hard on trumpet*  
  
kokuro: *sits up bug-eyed* WAI!!!  
  
Wravyn: *looks into the room* What's goin' on?  
  
Alonia: *rolling on floor, laughing and clutching her sides*  
  
kokuro: *doubled over, clutching pounding chest*  
  
Quis: Now, Al, that isn't very nice.  
  
Alonia: *wheeze, cough, gasp!* I know! It was hilarious!! Wahahahaha!!! *cough, choke, wheeze*  
  
Wravyn: *giggling in the corner with Lottie and Kyrie*  
  
kokuro: You're so mean, Alonia! *gets teary-eyed*  
  
Strifey: Dang, Bunny, I didn't know you were such a crybaby! *polishing SolarSword*  
  
kokuro: Wai! What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Strifey: Thought I'd bug you! *grins*  
  
Quis: *sneaks over to kokuro's computer and gets a sneak peek at the chapter* Oooh, interesting…  
  
kokuro: *spots Quis* Noooo! No peeking! You'll read it the same time everyone else will!  
  
Wravyn: Oooh, what happens, Quis?  
  
Quis: We-ell--ulp!  
  
kokuro: *taping Quis' mouth shut* Well nothing! All of you! Out! NOW!!! *resembles Ruby Dragon* OR ELSE!!!  
  
Everyone: EEEP! *runs out*  
  
kokuro: *sighs* Now I can get some precious sleep… *dozes off in her chair*  
  
Alonia: *kicks open door with a marching band playing "When the Saints Go Marching In"* Bwa ha ha!!!  
  
kokuro: *falls out of chair* WAIIII!!! 


End file.
